Guérison
by blue moon 999
Summary: Suite de Braquage. Harry est dans le coma après ce qui lui est arrivé. Severus est très inquiet. Heureusement, le jeune homme finit par se réveiller. Mais apparemment, l'incident a laissé de gros dommages. U.A
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh oui ! Je suis de retour avec le début de la suite de Braquage !

On me l'a beaucoup demandé, même si elle n'était pas prévue, alors, j'ai décidée de faire plaisir à mes chers lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont laisser des reviews ! Alors sans attendre, voilà la suite de Braquage !

Bonne lecture et je serais ravi d'avoir votre avis à la fin de ce premier chapitre !

PS : Encore désolé pour l'attente.

Bien sûr, les personnages de J. ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Guérison.**

Chapitre 1 :

Cela faisait trois semaines que Severus était là. Trois semaines que le braquage avait eu lieu. Trois semaines qu'Harry était à l'hôpital, toujours inconscient.

Severus avait pourtant l'impression que tout c'était passé il y a à peine quelques heures.

*Flash-Back*

_Harry mourrait lentement entre ses bras alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était resté là, prostré, pendant une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus s'approche et lui demande de lâcher le brun. _

_L'homme ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les secours étaient arrivés. Lentement, il se releva tout en gardant Harry dans ses bras et se dirigea vers une ambulance, Albus toujours à ses côtés. Il avait confié avec réticence son amour à une paire d'ambulanciers, qui l'avaient immédiatement allongé dans le véhicule et s'étaient mis à bouger rapidement, prenant le pou du brun, sa tension et le mettant sous perfusion. _

_Tout ce remue-ménage énervait profondément Severus. Lui ne voulait qu'une seule chose ! Qu'Harry soit rapidement emmené à l'hôpital. _

_Maintenant que les secours étaient là, Harry ne pouvait pas mourir ! Au bout d'une éternité, les deux hommes lui avaient fait signe de venir avec eux. Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital avait été trop long à son goût. Et une fois arrivé là-bas, on lui avait demandé de patienter dans une salle impersonnelle avec des sièges en plastique inconfortable. Pourtant, il avait attendu et attendu, pendant plusieurs heures. Albus l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il pouvait rester à l'hôpital, que l'un des braqueurs était mort et les deux autres blessés. _

_Mais ça, Severus s'en fichait éperdument ! La seule personne qui lui importait était entre la vie et la mort. _

_Il avait du patienter pendant cinq heures avant qu'une infirmière, accompagnée d'un médecin, n'apparaissent pour lui donner des nouvelles. _

_Harry avait dû être opéré car sa chute avait engendré un caillot de sang dans son cerveau. Severus n'avait pas tout compris. Mais l'essentiel lui était parvenu, Harry était sortit d'affaire, son état était stable à présent. En clair, il était vivant. Bien sûr, il y avait des complications. Harry était inconscient et les médecins ne savaient pas quand il allait se réveiller et dans quel état serait son cerveau. Mais pour Severus, l'important était qu'il se réveillerait. _

* Fin du Flash-Back *

Ainsi donc, au bout de trois semaines, Severus était assis dans un fauteuil près du lit d'Harry. Le brun avait été placé dans une chambre individuelle et les infirmières avaient gentiment installé un lit de camps dans un coin de la pièce pour Severus.

Effectivement, l'homme ne quittait presque plus le brun. Bien sûr, il avait été obligé de reprendre le travail. Albus était compréhensif et ne lui donnait pas de missions délicates, ses horaires de travail avaient été raccourcis et personne ne faisait de remarque. Mais tout le reste du temps, il était à l'hôpital. Il avait ramené des livres de leur appartement et faisait la lecture à Harry tout les jours, espérant le voir se réveiller au son de sa voix.

Mais rien, toujours rien. Et Severus avait peur. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais la peur avait élu domicile dans son cœur et ne le quittait jamais. Il avait peur, peur qu'Harry ne se réveille jamais, peur qu'il y ait un problème avec le brun alors qu'il serait au travail. Tout lui faisait peur maintenant. Et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul. Drago, Pansy, Neville, Fred et George passaient de temps en temps à l'hôpital pour lui tenir compagnie et avoir des nouvelles du brun.

Ils avaient continués à faire tourner la boutique en l'absence de leur chef. Severus savait parfaitement que c'était ce qu'Harry aurait voulu. Et il savait parfaitement que les cinq adultes se forçaient. L'ambiance ne devait pas être au beau fixe à la chocolaterie.

Mais une nouvelle fois, Severus s'en fichait. Il ne demandait qu'une chose. Harry. Et apparemment le brun avait décidé de se faire attendre.

Doucement, Severus tourna une nouvelle page de « La vallée de la peur » de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Le mystère devenait de plus en plus complexe et l'alliance du défunt n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée.

Le livre était passionnant et Severus savait que c'était l'un des préférés d'Harry. Il continua sa lecture à voix haute.

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée d'une infirmière dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Monsieur Snape. Fit gentiment la jeune femme en lui souriant.

- Bonjour Julia.

Severus connaissait bien la jeune femme maintenant. Elle était chargée d'Harry la plupart du temps. Brune, les cheveux attachés en une longue tresse qui descendait jusqu'aux rein, de magnifiques yeux bleu, elle était très gentille et s'occupait bien d'Harry.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'approchant doucement du lit blanc.

- Aussi bien que faire ce peut. Répondit-il en refermant le livre.

- Vous verrez qu'un jour tout ira bien mieux Monsieur Snape. Puis calmement, Julia se mit à tourner autour du lit d'Harry, vérifiant les constantes, les perfusions et leurs écoulements, notant deux trois choses sur le dossier médical qu'elle avait en main.

Severus la regarda faire sans bouger. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle connaissait son travail, bizarrement, il lui faisait confiance.

Son regard se posa sur son amour, étendu sur le lit sous les draps blanc. Il avait maigrit. On le nourrissait par intraveineuse, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment suffire. Il était également bien plus pâle qu'avant. Ses paupières étaient devenues quasiment translucides, au point où Severus pouvait compter les veines qui les parcouraient. Heureusement, sa respiration était calme et son visage détendu. On pourrait croire qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

- Heu… Monsieur Snape… Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui ? Demanda Julia sans le regarder. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un écran, le dossier médical juste à côté.

- Non… Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, il semblerait que Monsieur Potter commence à réagir de façon positive au traitement. Répondit la jeune femme en se tournant avec un magnifique sourire vers l'homme.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Qu'il y a des chances pour que Monsieur Potter se réveille bientôt. Oui.

Et Julia se rappela brutalement pourquoi elle avait décidé de devenir infirmière. C'était pour voir cette joie, cette espérance dans les yeux des gens. Cette même espérance et cette même joie qui habitaient en ce moment les yeux de l'homme à ses côtés.

Tout le service était au courant de la relation que les deux hommes entretenaient et beaucoup avaient leurs mots à dire. Mais elle ne trouvait pas cela important. Pour elle, Harry Potter était un patient comme les autres et méritait qu'on s'occupe correctement de lui. Et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait récompensée de ces dures semaines de travail.

Le jeune homme allait bientôt revenir et l'amour qu'elle décelait dans le regard noir de l'autre homme lui gonfla le cœur de joie.

Il fallu attendre trois jours de plus pour que Harry Potter ouvre les yeux pour la première fois.

On était samedi matin. Severus avait dormit à l'hôpital, comme il le faisait depuis presque un mois maintenant. À peine réveillé, l'homme alla rapidement faire sa toilette dans la petite sale de bain. Une fois sa douche prise, il se posa doucement dans son fauteuil et observa quelques minutes son amour. Rien n'avait changé, il semblait toujours profondément endormi. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible.

Severus attrapa le roman policier qu'il lisait depuis le début de la semaine. Il l'ouvrit et le posa sur le lit. Ainsi, il put prendre la main de son amant dans la sienne, tout en pouvant lire et tourner les pages sans gène.

Lentement il avançait dans l'histoire, jetant des regards à son amant, comme s'il n'avait que fermé les yeux pour mieux écouter sa voix. Severus était en plein milieu d'un moment d'action, lorsqu'il sentit un soubresaut secouer sa main gauche. Il regarda cette dernière liée à celle d'Harry. Mais rien ne se passa. Il avait sûrement dû rêver. Il reprit donc sa lecture le cœur un peu plus blessé. Chaque espoir anéantit lui brisait un peu plus le cœur, mais il devait tenir pour son ange.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, Severus arrêta sa lecture. Il était dix heures du matin. Julia n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Comme tous les samedi, elle l'aidait à laver à Harry. Effectivement, la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre.

- Bonjour Monsieur Snape. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

- Bonjour Julia. Oui j'ai assez bien dormit.

Ce n'était pas vrai et il savait parfaitement que la jeune fille n'était pas dupe. Mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires.

- Bien. Alors nous allons faire un brin de toilette à notre beau aux bois dormant !

Rapidement elle passa dans la salle de bain pour attraper un gan de toilette, une bassine remplit d'eau et un pain de savon. Dans la chambre, Severus avait défait tout les nœuds retenant le pyjama d'hôpital de son aimer et le lui avait hôte. Il avait disposé le drap de façon à ce qu'il recouvre les parties intimes du jeune homme tout en laissant ses jambes dénudées. Puis, il se rassit, reprenant doucement la main d'Harry dans la sienne en attendant l'infirmière. Julia revient près du lit avec tout son matériel et ne fit aucun commentaire sur la façon dont Severus avait disposé le drap.

A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Elle savait parfaitement que l'homme était très protecteur, mais elle avait découvert qu'il était également très jaloux. La toute première fois qu'il avait fallu laver le jeune homme, elle avait bataillé dure contre le policier pour qu'il accepte qu'elle touche son patient. La jeune femme avait dû le menacer de lui interdire toute visite, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'en serait pas du tout capable. Heureusement, Mr Snape ne pouvait pas le savoir et s'était donc rapidement calmer. Il avait quand même tenu à participer à la tache et surtout, il avait obtenu de la jeune infirmière qu'il serait le seul à toucher son amant à cet endroit. Julia l'avait facilement accepté.

Au moment où Severus voulu lâcher la main du brun pour se relever, cette dernière se resserra. L'homme n'osa plus bouger. Son regard resta fixé sur Harry. Il était en état de choc. Julia comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et contourna le lit. Elle se positionna de l'autre côté et prit le pouls du jeune homme. Il s'accélérait. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Harry Potter était en train de se réveiller.

Ils restèrent pétrifiés, chacun de leur côté. Attendant, le souffle cour, que le brun ouvre les yeux. Severus ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler, de l'encourager à revenir.

- Harry. Ouvres les yeux. S'il te plait Harry. Reviens mon ange.

Lentement, le miracle que Severus attendait depuis des semaines se produisit. Son amant ouvrait lentement, mais sûrement les yeux. Les deux prunelles vertes semblaient perdues et fatiguées malgré ces semaines dans le coma.

- Harry…

Doucement, Severus caressa le visage de son amour de la main droite, la gauche toujours liée à celle du brun. Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de l'homme. Il se fichait bien de paraître faible devant l'infirmière encore présente. Son ange était revenu parmi eux. Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux et Severus se sentait le plus heureux des hommes.

Malheureusement, le miracle fut de courte durée. Lentement, Harry cache de nouveau ses yeux verts derrière ses paupières translucides et plongea dans un véritable sommeil réparateur. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Julia se rappela de ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Il faut que j'aille prévenir son médecin ! La jeune fille sortit en courant de la chambre, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver.

Mais elle était sûr d'une chose, ce qui avait permis à son patient de revenir parmi eux c'était bien Severus Snape. L'amour était plus fort que tout.

Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux deux jours plus tard. Il se sentait fatigué, mais il voulait savoir où il se trouvait. À l'odeur, il n'était certainement pas dans sa chambre. Non c'était plutôt l'odeur d'une chambre d'hôpital. Mais que faisait-il à l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'il était arrivé un malheur à la boutique ? Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien put se passer. Les seules choses qui lui revenaient à l'esprit étaient le souvenir de l'ouverture de sa chocolaterie avec Drago et une sorte de présence. Non. Ce dernier souvenir n'en était pas un ! Il y avait bien quelqu'un à ses côtés. Mais qui était ce ? Il se sentait si bien. Protection et sécurité. C'était ce que lui procurait cette chaleur. Et cette main dans la sienne … Elle était si douce et si rassurante.

Il voulait voir la personne qui était là. Il voulait mettre un visage sur ces sensations. Alors, avec lenteur, le brun ouvrit les yeux. Il se rendit compte que la chambre était plongée entièrement dans le noir. Il avait du mal à bien discerner ce qui l'entourait. Mais il n'eu pas de mal à observer l'homme qui ce trouvait à ses côtés. Il devait être grand bien que, pour l'instant, il était à moitié allongé sur son lit. Il avait dû s'endormir assit, serrant sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée dans son sommeil.

Il était beau. Face à cet homme, Harry ressentit une chaleur réchauffer son cœur. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il tout cela pour un étranger ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'ils se connaissaient ? Aurait-il perdu la mémoire ? Cela lui sembla totalement impossible, il se rappelait parfaitement des évènements récents, comme l'ouverture des « Serpents D'or », les disputes avec Drago à propos de certaines recettes. Il se rappelait aussi d'avoir engagé les jumeaux Weasley, Pansy Parkinson et Neville Londubat. Mais était-il possible que d'autres choses se soit passé et qu'il ait oublié ? Mais alors, quel âge avait-il maintenant ? A quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler ? Et surtout, qui était l'homme à ses côtés ?

Harry savait bien qu'il n'aurait aucune de ses réponses pour l'instant. Mieux valait se rendormir et attendre le lendemain matin, surtout qu'il était vraiment fatigué. Il se laissa alors glisser doucement dans le sommeil, les yeux rivés au visage de l'inconnu encore endormi.

Mardi matin Severus était à moitié allongé sur le lit de son petit ami. Son dos était totalement courbaturé. Il voulu se redresser pour s'étirer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa main était toujours dans celle d'Harry.

Depuis samedi, il avait refusé de quitter son amant, même pour manger. Julia avait fini par lui amener de quoi manger. Severus attendait impatiemment le moment où son amour rouvrirait les yeux, pour ne plus jamais les refermer aussi longtemps.

La matinée se déroula normalement. Le médecin d'Harry passa pour les examens habituels. Il remarqua lui aussi que l'état du brun s'améliorait. Il ne n'allait plus tarder à revenir totalement à lui. À midi, Julia apporta à nouveau un plateau pour Severus et vérifia les différentes perfusions de son patient

Une fois l'infirmière repartie, Severus prit son livre et continua sa lecture. Le plateau repas ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Depuis qu'il vivait presque à l'hôpital, il ne se nourrissait que rarement, mais son corps ne semblait pas en souffrir. Bien que d'après certains, il avait une mine à faire peur.

En plein milieu d'après midi, Severus fut interrompu dans sa lecture par des coups à la porte. Il savait parfaitement, qu'une personne faisant partit de l'équipe médicale ne prenait pas la peine de s'annoncer. Il en conclu facilement que la fine équipe avait encore fermée le magasin plus tôt pour venir voir leur patron et ami.

- Entrez. Severus reposa son roman sur la table de chevet et se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Le premier à entrer fut Drago, un bouquet de rose à la main. Les jumeaux le suivirent avec deux paquets de chocolats, en provenance directe du magasin. Apparemment, Pansy et Neville étaient restés pour garder le magasin.

- Bonjour Severus. Ça va ? Même si la question était plus que stupide, Fred se sentit obligé de la poser.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué Fred. Fit remarquer George.

Severus ne se souciait pas vraiment des deux rouquins. Il savait très bien qu'ils essayaient de lui remonter le moral … à leur façon. Mais cela n'avait jamais marché, alors pas la peine de faire semblant. Il préférait observer le jeune Malfoy qui s'était directement approché d'Harry.

Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry et Drago se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant et que l'état du brun devait le toucher autant que lui. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il n'apprécie pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche autant de son ange.

- Est-ce qu'il y a eu du nouveau ? Demanda le blond, le regard toujours fixé sur le visage endormi du patient.

- Il commence à revenir.

Immédiatement, un silence se fit dans la pièce. Les trois visiteurs s'étaient figés. Harry allait bientôt revenir parmi eux ! C'était incroyable !

- Racontes-nous ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plait. Réclama George.

Severus céda à la demande. Il alla s'asseoir tranquillement dans son fauteuil et reprit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Alors, il commença à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé les jours précédents.

Le noir l'entourait. Il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Pourtant il se sentait parfaitement calme et serin. Mais pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Ha oui, la voix ! Elle était revenue. Comme l'autre fois, le doux son l'avait tiré des profondeurs de sa torpeur. Il allait le revoir, cet homme qui était resté à ses côtés la nuit dernière. Il avait vraiment envi de le revoir ! Mais, alors, pourquoi ses paupières ne voulaient-elles pas s'ouvrir ? Il fallait pourtant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Severus venait tout juste de finir son petit récit lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la main du malade se serrer au creux de la sienne. Immédiatement, toute son attention fut tournée vers son compagnon. Il vit les yeux verts s'ouvrir doucement, semblant combattre le poids de ses paupières.

- Harry…

Le brun ouvrit enfin totalement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que l'image floue qu'il avait devant lui devienne parfaitement nette. Il se mit alors à découvrir ce qui l'entourait. Drago, Fred et George étaient à ses côtés. Il y avait également cet homme. Il ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à maintenant alors. À cette découverte, Harry sentit une chaleur remplir son cœur.

- Bonjour Harry, tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle peur. Fit doucement Drago, les yeux emplis d'une joie immense.

- Désolé, mais je crois que… Je ne l'ai vraiment… pas fait exprès. Fit lentement le jeune homme.

- Encore heureux ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux d'une seule voix.

- Bon, on va prévenir Pansy et Neville que tu vas bien Harry. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil qu'Harry ne comprit pas.

- Ouai, on va vous laissez un peu d'intimité ! Se moqua gentiment Fred.

- Pourquoi ?

La réponse du malade surprit tout le monde. Severus eu un mouvement de recule face à ce simple mot. Etait-il possible que le cerveau d'Harry ai été finalement bien touché par le caillot ? Avait il perdu la mémoire ? Mais alors, pourquoi reconnaissait-il Drago et les jumeaux mais pas lui ?

- Harry, tu nous fais marcher n'est ce pas ? Tu reconnais Severus. George était vraiment en train de s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son patron et ami.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne vous connais pas. Répondit Harry en s'adressant directement à l'inconnu.

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur aurait été bien moins douloureux. Severus en était certain. Son ange l'avait oublié. Inconsciemment, le policier retira sa main de celle de son amant.

- Pourtant… Pourtant je suis persuadé que je vous connais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en suis juste sûr…

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la chambre d'hôpital. Personne n'osait faire un seul mouvement.

Etait-il réellement possible qu'Harry ait oublié Severus ? Leur amour paraissait pourtant si grand et profond.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le médecin du brun.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vois que mon patient s'est décidé à se réveiller ! Alors Harry comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Heu je…

- Ha, mais bien sûr ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! Je me présente, je suis le docteur Donovan. C'est moi qui suis chargé de ton dossier médical. Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ! Cela fait à peu près un mois que tu es ici, sans reprendre connaissance.

- je suis désolé… Harry se sentait vraiment perdu.

Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que l'autre homme avait lâché sa main.

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Bon, dit moi un peu comment tu te sens.

- Hé ben, je … J'ai un peu mal à la tête et le reste de mon corps me semble un peu… rouillé.

- Très bien. Sinon autre chose ? Le docteur notait tout sur le dossier qu'il avait récupéré au pied du lit.

Le silence qui tomba lui fit relever la tête de sa feuille. Apparemment quelque chose s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive. Il attendit patiemment que quelqu'un se décide à le lui expliquer.

- Harry semble avoir oublié Severus. C'était Drago qui s'était finalement décidé à lâcher la bombe.

- Je vois… Harry, j'aimerais que tu essayes de te rappeler la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes.

- Je… Je me souviens de la première ouverture des « Serpents D'or »… D'avoir embauché, Neville, Pansy et les jumeaux… Après… C'est le trou noir… Je suis désolé.

- Ça veut dire que tu as oublié les deux dernières années… C'était au tour de Fred de prendre la parole dans cette lourde atmosphère.

Soudain, le claquement d'une porte réveilla brutalement toutes les personnes présentes. Severus n'avait pu en supporter plus.

Il se sentait étouffer. Harry l'avait oublié lui et uniquement lui. Pourquoi était-ce cette période que le cerveau d'Harry avait décidé d'éliminer ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Il était le seul à avoir été effacé. Il fallait qu'il se calme ! La colère et la tristesse se livraient un combat acharné en lui. Son cœur en était déchiré.

Un vide. C'était ce qu'était sont cœur. L'homme était sorti tellement vite de sa chambre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il sorti si vite ? Et pourquoi son cœur s'était-il vidé au moment où il avait disparu ?

- Bon messieurs, je vais vous demander de sortir maintenant. Il faut que Mr Potter passe plusieurs examens qui nous permettront de déterminer si sa perte de mémoire est temporaire ou non.

Immédiatement, Drago et les jumeaux firent leurs aux revoir à Harry en lui promettant de revenir le voir dès qu'ils y seraient autorisés.

La suite de la journée ne fut qu'une suite de salles et d'examens pour le brun. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Alors, il se contenta d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres des médecins et des infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui.

La fin de journée fut accueillie avec joie. Enfin, il allait pouvoir retrouver sa petite chambre calme. Mais alors, qu'une aide soignante le ramenait à son havre de paix, Harry se rendit compte que l'homme qui lui avait tenue compagnie ne serait sûrement plus là. Après ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi, le brun était presque certain qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir.

Pourtant, lui ne demandait que ça. Il avait envi de revoir cet homme si beau et qui semblait si important pour lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il oublié, alors que ça semblait tellement le blesser ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il aussi blessé ? Etait-il possible qu'ils soient proches ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Drago.

Lorsqu'Harry fut enfin seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, il se laissa tomber directement sur le lit. L'horloge au dessus de la porte d'entrée affichait 19h00. Drago devait encore être à la boutique.

Rapidement, Harry attrapa le téléphone mis à sa disposition et composa le numéro du « Serpents d'Or ».

- « Serpent d'Or », chocolaterie, Fred Weasley à l'appareil.

- Fred, c'est Harry ! Est-ce que Drago est là ?

- Harry ! Heu… Oui. Il est dans l'arrière boutique. Attends deux secondes, je vais aller le chercher.

Harry entendit le bruit sourd du téléphone contre le plan de travail, puis le son d'une porte qu'on ouvrait. Un « Drago, c'est Harry au téléphone » se fit parfaitement entendre à travers le combiné suivit d'un boucan signe clair que Drago essayait de se dépêcher. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'amnésique.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour que la voix du blond se fasse entendre.

- Harry ? Que ce passe t-il ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens juste de finir tous mes examens et tout c'est bien passé. Mais je n'aurais les résultats que demain.

- Bien, très bien. Alors tu m'appelais pour quoi ?

- Je… J'ai réfléchis et j'aurais voulu savoir si… Si tu savais des choses sur…heu…

Mince ! Il avait oublié le nom de l'homme. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de demander des renseignements à Drago.

- Non, rien. Oublie Drago. Je crois que je suis un peu trop fatigué. Je vais racro…

- Severus.

Immédiatement, le corps du brun se tendit. Pourquoi la simple prononciation de ce nom le faisait autant réagir ?

- Que voulais-tu savoir Harry ? Est-ce que quelque chose t'es revenu à l'esprit ? La voie du blond semblait inquiète.

- Non. Je… Je voulais savoir si on… Si nous étions proche avant… avant que je ne perdes la mémoire.

- Harry… Je ne pense pas que ce soit un sujet dont on puisse discuter au téléphone. Je vais prendre un jour de congé demain et je viendrais te voir. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions. D'accord ? Je suis sur que mon patron n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

- Bien sûr. Alors à demain Drago.

- À demain Harry.

Le brun reposa le téléphone sur sa base et s'allongea dans le lit. Drago viendrait le voir demain et il pourrait lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voudrait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui demander de plus ? Peut-être des choses sur cet homme. Severus. Son nom réveillait de drôles de sensations en lui. Qu'avaient-ils bien pût partager ensemble pour qu'il ressente un tel manque face à son absence et que son nom le face réagir ainsi ?

De toute façon, il aurait ses réponses demain. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

Il était 22h30 lorsqu'une ombre pénétra dans la chambre. Elle se posa doucement sur le fauteuil, près du lit et observa le jeune homme endormi. Il était tellement beau dans son sommeil, alangui sous ses draps.

Severus contemplait son amour perdu. Il n'avait plus le courage de lui rendre visite pendant la journée. Il souffrait de voir le regard perdu du jeune homme se poser sur lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de lui, contrairement à lui et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Alors il préférait venir le soir, lorsque son ange était déjà endormi et ne risquait pas de le voir. Heureusement que les infirmières du service de nuit étaient compréhensives.

De nouveau, Severus prit tendrement la main d'Harry et la serra entre les siennes, priant toutes les forces de l'univers de rendre la mémoire à son compagnon.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Il était sûr d'avoir fait un rêve magnifique, même s'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Drago. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas désirer bien longtemps.

Une demie heure plus tard, les deux amis se trouvaient assis, sur un banc dans le jardin intérieur de l'hôpital.

- J'ai croisé ton médecin tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait te voir dans l'après midi avec les résultats de tes testes.

- D'accord. Tu voudras bien être présent ? Demanda Harry. Il ne regardait pas le blond. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le saule pleureur, qui se trouvait face à eux, de l'autre côté du parc. Il savait parfaitement que Drago n'allait pas tarder à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

- Oui bien sûr… Harry, je suis venu car tu voulais que l'on parle de Severus. « Bingo, les pieds dans le plat direct » pensa Harry.

- Je… Est-ce que lui et moi on était proches ? Le brun serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour éviter que Drago ne remarque leurs tremblements.

- Hé bien, ça dépend la signification que tu donnes au mot proche. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que vous avez commencé par être ami. Severus venait souvent au magasin et toi, avec ton ingénuité, tu as cru qu'il voulait devenir ton ami. Et ne te moques pas de mes mot, tu l'as dit ainsi toi même. Ajouta Drago face au sourire amusé de son ami.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais on n'est pas devenu ami ?

- Pas vraiment non. Vous êtes plutôt devenu amant.

Le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues d'Harry. Comment Drago pouvait dire une chose pareille aussi facilement ? En tout cas, maintenant, il comprenait certaines de ses réactions.

- De plus, tu étais le seul, à l'époque à ne pas avoir remarqué que Severus te draguais ouvertement. Il avait fallu que toute l'équipe s'en mêle pour que tu commences à le voir autrement que comme un ami potentiel. Le calvaire qu'on a vécu… L'accent d'apitoiement dans la voix du blond était largement démenti par le large sourire qu'il arborait au souvenir de ces jours passés.

Le regard d'Harry se fit lointain. Etait-ce possible qu'il ait été amoureux de cet homme au point que, même amnésique, son cœur se souvenait encore de lui ? C'était peut-être mièvre, mais c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir.

- On était… Amoureux ? La question avait été chuchotée tellement bas, que Drago pensait l'avoir imaginée. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua la rougeur du visage de son ami augmenter, il n'eu plus aucun doute.

- Le mot est faible Harry. Vous n'arriviez plus à vivre l'un sans l'autre. Quand Severus partait en "mission" tu passais tes journées à la chocolaterie. Mais quand il rentrait, tes horaires de travail devenaient bien plus légers. Surtout s'il était en congé. Le pire, c'est que vous vous affichiez sans aucune honte, autant dans le magasin que dans la rue. Mais tout le quartier à l'habitude de vous voir ainsi. Et même les vielles dames vous trouves mignons alors…

Le visage d'Harry était proche de la combustion instantanée tellement il était rouge. Il avait vécu un amour aussi profond et maintenant il ne s'en souvenait plus ! C'était injuste ! Même si, depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, il sentait que quelque chose le liait à Severus, alors qu'il n'avait plus de souvenir de moment vécu ensemble.

Mais Harry savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le plus à plaindre dans cet histoire. Lui il ne se souvenait plus. Alors que Severus si. C'est lui qui devait le plus souffrir. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement la raison de son absence à ses côtés. Harry eu l'impression que son cœur était tombé dans un gouffre des plus profond.

- Drago, est-ce que tu crois que… Severus m'aime encore… Malgré mon amnésie ?

- J'en suis sûr Harry. Severus est fou d'amour pour toi. Et je suis également certain, qu'il va tout faire pour te rendre la mémoire ! Ainsi vous pourrez retourner roucouler dans votre nid d'amour pendant que je ferais tourner la boutique ! Comme d'hab' !

Un sourire étira les lèvres du malade. Si cet homme l'aimait à ce point, alors il était décidé à tout faire pour se rappeler de lui et lui donner tout l'amour qu'il méritait. Mais un nuage noir passa sur ses pensées.

- Mais on n'est pas sûr que mon amnésie ne soit que temporaire Drago…

- Ne partons pas perdant. Tu n'as perdu que deux ans de ta mémoire. Je suis persuadé que tu pourras les retrouver.

- D'ailleurs, que c'est-il passé pour que je perde la mémoire ? Il a bien du m'arriver quelque chose. Drago ?

Le blond était subitement devenu très blanc. Devait-il réellement expliquer à Harry ce qu'il c'était passé ? Ça risquait de lui créer un choc et peut-être que cela ne ferait qu'empirer son état. Non, il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

- Je… Je ne préfère pas te le dire maintenant Harry. Je voudrais avoir la confirmation du médecin avant. Après tout, cela pourrait empirer ton état.

- Tu me fais peur Drago. Ce que j'ai vécu était si terrible que ça? La voix d'Harry était incertaine. Est-ce que l'épreuve qu'il avait traversée était si horrible ? Face au silence de son ami, la peur du brun augmenta. Est-ce que retrouver la mémoire était finalement une bonne idée ? Si jamais, ce qu'il avait vécu le poursuivait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Arriverait-il à vivre avec?

Plein de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais il savait que Drago ne répondrait à aucunes d'entre elles. Il préféra lui demander des nouvelles du magasin, des jumeaux, de Neville et de Pansy.

Après un déjeuné prit dans la chambre d'Harry, les garçons avaient décidé d'attendre le médecin responsable du jeune amnésique.

Il était 17h, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Immédiatement Harry lâcha un « entrez » quelque peu angoissé. Mais à sa grande surprise et à celle de Drago, ce ne fut pas le médecin qui entra, mais Pansy, suivit des jumeaux et de Neville. Harry et Drago les accueillirent joyeusement et leur demandèrent ce qu'il se passait pour qu'ils arrivent tous en même temps.

- L'hôpital a appelé à la boutique pour dire que les résultats d'Harry étaient arrivés et qu'il fallait que toute les personnes capables de s'occuper de lui soient présentes dans la fin d'après-midi. Du coup, on a fermé le magasin plus tôt. Expliqua Pansy.

Une boule se coinça dans la gorge d'Harry. Est-ce que ses résultats étaient si graves ! La peur l'envahit petit à petit. Il était tellement terrifié, qu'inconsciemment, il se mit à déplorer l'absence de Severus. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que l'homme se trouve à ses côtés. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer le capitaine de Police.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, sauf Harry. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de ceux du nouveau visiteur. Drago remarqua l'immobilité d'Harry et tourna son regard en direction de la porte. Il vit alors, ce qui accaparait l'attention du brun. Et à la façon dont ils se regardaient, Drago était sûr d'une chose même si Harry ne retrouvait pas la mémoire, leur histoire d'amour renaitrait de ses cendres. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard, que le Docteur Donovan fit son entrée.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vois que tous mes invités on répondus présents ! S'exclama joyeusement le praticien.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. La joie de l'homme n'était pas communicative sur ce coup. Il se reprit d'un petit toussotement embarrassé.

- Bien. J'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez tous présents, car il va falloir prendre des dispositions pour Mr Potter et je ne souhaitais pas à avoir à tout répéter plusieurs fois. Commençons par vos résultats médicaux. Tout en s'approchant du lit, le médecin continua. Vous êtes atteins d'amnésie rétrograde. Cela résulte d'un traumatisme crânien que vous avez eu lors de l' « incident ».

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient bêtement baissé la tête, sauf Severus. Il se tenait toujours près de la porte, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Les autres l'avaient remarqué à l'entrée du Docteur Donovan, mais n'avaient rien dit. Le regard d'Harry passait de l'homme en blouse blanche à Severus. Il lui était très reconnaissant d'être là.

- Le traumatisme dont vous souffrez correspond à une commotion cérébrale dû à un choc à la tête. Il suffit d'une simple chute vous savez. De plus, nous avons détecté la formation d'un caillot de sang dans votre cerveau et cela à compliquer quelque peu les choses. C'est pour cela que votre période d'amnésie s'étend sur deux ans. Ce qui est une période assez longue. Comme les souvenirs les plus anciens sont ceux qui sont le plus gravé dans le cerveau, les périodes d'amnésie affecte toujours les derniers jours, mois ou années que vous avez vécues. Mais je vous rassure, Mr Potter, votre amnésie est temporaire.

Un soupir collectif de soulagement résonna dans la chambre. Harry pourrait retrouver la mémoire, ça c'était une bonne nouvelle. Le praticien leur laissa quelques minutes pour se remettre de cette bonne nouvelle, que tous semblaient attendre avec impatience.

- Est-ce qu'il doit suivre un traitement ? Severus les avait tous fait retomber brutalement dans la réalité. Certes, Harry pourrait retrouver la mémoire, mais pour cela, il fallait le soigner.

- Hé bien, il n'y a pas de traitement à proprement parler. Il n'y a pas de véritable médicament pour soigner l'amnésie. Je peux prescrire des antidépresseurs ou des anti-stress, si Mr Potter en a besoin. Mais sinon, au niveau médicamenteux je ne peux rien faire. Par contre, il y a certaines choses que vous, vous pouvez faire et c'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir.

Tout le monde avait les yeux tournés en direction de Mr Donovan. Personne ne voulait manquer une seule consigne. Severus n'avait pas bougé. Il était le seul à ne pas regarder le médecin. Ses yeux toujours braqués sur le visage d'Harry. Ce dernier avait finalement laissé tomber son observation du praticien pour ce concentrer sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui le fixait si intensément.

- Pour le bien de Mr Potter, il y a des choses à faire et à ne pas faire. Tout d'abord, il ne sert à rien de l'obliger à se souvenir. Sa mémoire se recomposera d'elle même petit à petit. Ce qu'il faut c'est le replonger dans sa routine habituelle. Ainsi, les souvenirs pourront revenir d'eux même. Vous pouvez également lui raconter quelques morceaux de ses deux dernières années. Mais en aucun cas, vous ne devez l'obliger à se souvenir de choses précises.

- Et… "L'incident" ? Est-ce qu'on doit le lui raconter ou le laisser de côté ? Demanda Drago.

- Hé bien, la perte de mémoire est due à une blessure et non à un état de choc. Mais vu la teneur de ce souvenir, il vaudrait mieux le laisser revenir de lui même. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir clairement si ce souvenir ne joue pas un rôle dans l'état actuel de Mr Potter.

- Donc il est possible que ce qui s'est passé ait aussi affecté sa mémoire. Est ce que le souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé pourrait… Neville était secoué, autant par l'état de son patron et ami, que par ce que leur disait le médecin.

- Il souffrira sûrement de migraines. Et ce n'est pas un souvenir précis qui lui fera retrouver la mémoire. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film. Quand à vous monsieur Potter…

Le médecin et le reste des visiteurs remarquèrent enfin, que le brun n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que venait de dire le Docteur. Toute son attention était fixée sur Severus.

Harry n'avait pas envi d'écouter tout le blabla médical de cet homme en blouse blanche. Il préférait observer ces magnifiques yeux noirs qui le dévisageaient sans aucune gêne. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qui le rassurait et en même temps qui le rendait mal à l'aise. Comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui pouvait être absent de ces beaux yeux mais il était bien décidé à le retrouver.

- Mr Potter ! S'exclama le Docteur Donovan pour avoir toute l'attention de son patient.

Le brun tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder le médecin. La perte du contact visuel avec Severus lui fit un pincement au cœur.

- Oui ? Le jeune homme prit un petit air innocent, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de se faire rabrouer comme un enfant.

- C'est pour vous que j'explique tout cela. Le praticien n'était pas spécialement fâché.

Il était parfaitement au courant de ce qui unissait ces deux hommes.

- Pardon. Harry eu la décence de rougir.

- Bien. Mr Potter, il faut que vous compreniez que vous forcer à vous souvenir risquerait d'aggraver les choses. Laissez les souvenirs venir d'eux-mêmes, mais ne les repoussez pas, même s'ils sont douloureux. Votre mémoire va essayée de se reconstruire d'elle-même. Il faut que vous repreniez votre vie, comme avant. Cela aidera votre mémoire à remettre en place les souvenirs qu'elle a perdue. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, docteur.

- Bien. Maintenant, une bonne nouvelle. Vous sortez demain ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour votre santé physique, dans cet hôpital. Par contre, vous ne devrez pas rester seul. Votre cerveau a été touché, il y a donc des risques d'évanouissements et de migraines qu'il faut prendre en compte.

- Il ne sera pas seul ! Nous sommes plusieurs à la boutique. Fit remarquer Pansy.

- Je le suppose bien, mademoiselle. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Mr Potter, ne doit pas rester seul chez lui. En dehors des heures de travail. Durant les deux prochaines semaines, il faut que Mr Potter soit surveillé.

- Il ne vit pas seul. Cette simple phrase attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Harry était plus que surpris. Ils vivaient ensemble alors. ( ?) Lui qui adorait avoir son petit coin tranquille, pour se reposer et ne pas être dérangé, avait accepté de vivre avec quelqu'un ? Mais depuis combien de temps ? Et est-ce que ça se passait bien entre eux ? Il faudrait qu'il pose la question à Drago, ou peut être à Severus… Non, plutôt à Drago.

- Severus, je ne suis pas sûr, que dans l'état actuel des choses… Ce soit une bonne idée. Fit remarquer Drago.

- Le docteur Donovan, vient juste de nous dire qu'Ha…Mr Potter, devait reprendre sa vie comme avant.

- Mais avec ton travail…

- Albus comprendra parfaitement. Je prendrais des horaires correspondant à ceux d'ouverture et de fermeture de la chocolaterie.

- Bien ! Je crois que le problème est réglé ! Je vais de suite, signer les papiers de sortie. Vous pourrez venir les signer plus tard Mr Snape. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée à tous. Au revoir ! Et sur-ce, le médecin quitta la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Neville, Pansy et les jumeaux décidèrent de rentrer. Ils firent leurs aux revoir à Harry et en lui disant qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme lundi matin.

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller aussi. Bonne soirée Harry, Severus.

- Bonne soirée Drago. Répondit le brun. Alors que le policier lui adressait un signe de tête pour toute réponse.

Drago quitta rapidement l'arène. Il savait parfaitement que Severus avait décidé de parler à Harry et franchement, il souhaitait bonne chance à son meilleur ami. Severus avait énormément de mal à s'exprimer, surtout dans le domaine dans sentiments.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la chambre. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait peur de faire une bourde, de poser la mauvaise question. Il préférait laisser la parole à Severus. Mais ce dernier n'en menait pas large non plus. Malheureusement, il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux se jette à l'eau. Alors Severus prit son courage à deux mains.

- Mr Potter, je sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes peut-être plus habitué à partager votre espace vital avec quelqu'un. Mais il faut que vous fassiez un effort. Au moins jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un nouvel appartement.

Bizarrement, à l'idée que Severus le laisse seul, une douleur aiguë transperça le cœur d'Harry.

- Non, je… Heu… Je…

- Mr Potter.

Une autre douleur traversa la poitrine du brun. Par réflexe, Harry porta sa main à son cœur, se penchant légèrement.

- Ça ne va pas ? Severus s'était brusquement rapproché du lit.

- Arrêtez. Murmura le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envi de pleurer.

- Quoi ? Severus était inquiet. Harry semblait avoir mal, pourtant il devait être guéri.

- Ne m'appelez plus Potter… Ça fait mal. Et subitement, les larmes que retenait le patient se mirent à couler d'elles mêmes, ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Mais le pire était qu'Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ces pleurs.

La seule chose que Severus sembla capable de faire, fut de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Le temps se figea. Les pleurs d'Harry s'étaient brusquement interrompus et Severus ne savait plus quoi faire. Son corps avait réagit par instinct. Il n'avait pas du tout réfléchit à son acte.

Harry était bouleversé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à l'embrassade. Par contre cet acte spontané l'avait immédiatement calmé. Et il se sentait bien entre ses bras. Il était au chaud et se sentait protégé du reste du monde. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre ce contact.

Malheureusement, Severus repoussa doucement le jeune homme.

- Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin et je vous ramènerais chez no… à l'appartement. Alors à demain.

- À demain…

Harry avait à peine fini sa phrase que la porte de sa chambre se refermait déjà. La solitude le prit immédiatement à la gorge. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à envahir son être, la peur y avait également fait sa place. Qu'allait-il se passer demain ? Est-ce qu'il allait réussir à vivre avec Severus ? Le jeune homme se recoucha doucement sous ses draps, pressé et en même temps terrifié d'être au lendemain.

Harry fut réveillé à 8h30 le vendredi, par une jeune infirmière qui venait lui faire signer différents papiers de sortie et lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Une fois, rassasié et les papiers signés, le jeune homme prit une douche et s'habilla lentement, de façon à ne pas être pris de vertiges. Heureusement que Drago avait eu la bonne idée de lui apporter un sac avec des vêtements de rechange. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Severus.

Ce ne fut qu'à 10h30 que Severus entra enfin dans la chambre. Harry s'était rendormit depuis. Le policier avança doucement dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas encore réveiller le jeune homme. Endormit, Harry semblait toujours à lui, comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas plus le cas mais, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Il l'aimait tellement, ce jeune homme aux yeux verts… Non, il l'aimait toujours et il était prêt à le reconquérir et ce, par tous les moyens !

Severus passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son aimé, puis sur sa joue. Soudain, Harry, toujours endormi, tourna la tête, appuyant sa joue contre la main de l'homme.

- Severus… Ce n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais le policier n'eu aucun mal à le percevoir dans le silence ambiant.

Severus fut surpris mais, surtout très attendri. . Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Même s'il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il dormait, Harry arrivait encore à le reconnaître. Il voulait l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il réveil le jeune homme et qu'il l'aide à retrouver la mémoire.

- Mr Potter, il faut vous réveiller. Severus secoua doucement, mais fermement l'épaule du garçon.

- Hein… ? Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- Je suis venu vous cherchez Mr Potter.

- Je… Oui, je me lève. Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit. Severus le trouvait totalement craquant dans ses vêtements tout chiffonnés et sa coiffure en désordre.

- Venez.

Severus fit un simple signe de la main au jeune homme et quitta la pièce, puis l'hôpital. Harry le suivait à la trace, il ne voulait surtout pas se perdre ou perdre Severus de vue. L'homme monta ensuite dans sa voiture et Harry grimpa du côté passager. Le voyage jusqu'à l'appartement se fit dans un silence des plus total.

T.B.C  
>_<p>

Alors ça vous a plus ?

Dit le moi vite.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors comme d'habitude, mes personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Et voici le deuxième chapitre de Guérison, bonne lecture ! Et dit moi si vous avez aimé !

Chapitre 2 :

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une demi-heure, Severus gara la voiture dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait leur petit F2. Ils prirent l'ascenseurs et se laissèrent porter jusqu'au 6ème étage.

Harry était perdu. Tout lui semblait nouveau et en même temps si familier. Il savait parfaitement qu'il habitait ici depuis au moins un ans, mais il ne reconnaissait rien. Pourtant il se sentait parfaitement dans son élément. La sensation était vraiment étrange. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il se retrouva dans l'appartement.

Severus venait juste d'ouvrir la porte et s'était effacé pour le laisser entrer en premier. Le brun avait donc franchit la porte rapidement et s'était avancé dans la pièce pour laisser de la place au policier.

Harry prit son temps pour observer son environnement. Rien, à nouveau, ne lui semblait connu, pourtant il était persuadé de savoir parfaitement où étaient rangés les couverts, les verres, les assiettes et tous les autre ustensiles du coin cuisine situé à gauche du salon qui servait aussi d'entrée et séparés par un long bar du coin salon. Il savait également que les deux portes face à l'entrée menaient, pour la droite à la chambre et l'autre à la salle de bain. C'était tellement étrange…

Severus lui fit rapidement faire le tour de l'appartement après lui avoir demandé d'enlever ses chaussures. La même sensation l'envahi lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain et dans la chambre.

Puis, ils retournèrent dans le salon et Severus se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil noir à droite de la porte d'entrée, à gauche de la télé posé contre le mur. Cette dernière faisait face à un magnifique canapé tout aussi noir que le fauteuil. Ils allaient parfaitement bien avec la moquette beige et les murs blancs. Enfin, ce que l'on pouvait voir des murs. Il y avait des étagères partout et toutes croulaient sous un nombre incroyable de livre.

- Vous devez vraiment aimer lire ! S'exclama le jeune homme en parcourant du doigt les étagères où ne semblait s'aligner que des romans Policier Agatha Christi, Conan Doyle, Maurice Leblanc et bien d'autres.

- Ce sont les vôtres, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de les apprécier aussi.

Severus observait calmement le garçon suivre les étagères. Il trouvait ça paradoxale de voir Harry évoluer dans leur appartement comme s'il n'y avait jamais vécu, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait choisi et décoré.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne me souviens pas… Harry fit face à Severus, la tête baissée.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas grave. Venez plutôt vous asseoir sur le canapé, il faut que nous parlions des règles de vie de cet appartement.

Le jeune homme alla rapidement prendre sa place sur le canapé. Sans vraiment y faire attention, il se posta au bout de ce dernier, contre l'accoudoir le plus proche de Severus. L'homme n'eu aucun mal à le remarquer.

- Tout d'abord, il y a une règle très simple. Dès que vous entrez, vous devez enlever vos chaussures. La moquette à nettoyer c'est une horreur.

- D'accord. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette justification.

- Ensuite, je voudrais que vous ne sortiez pas seul. Je vous accompagnerais à la chocolaterie tous les matins et j'essayerai de venir vous chercher le soir. Si jamais je ne peux pas, se sera sûrement Drago qui me remplacera, il n'habite pas trop loin. En dehors de cela, vous pouvez demander à Drago, Neville, Pansy ou les jumeaux de vous accompagner à l'extérieur, mais ne sortez jamais seul.

Harry n'eu pas besoin de montrer son accord. Le docteur Donovan avait bien spécifié qu'il ne devait pas être seul pendant les premier temps.

Soudain, Severus se leva et disparu dans la chambre. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et préféra attendre que l'homme revienne dans le salon. Effectivement, il ne fallu pas plus de deux minutes à Severus pour revenir, serrant quelque chose dans sa main. Il se posta debout, devant Harry.

- La dernière règle est très importante Harry. Je voudrais que vous portiez ce pendentif. Le Capitaine de police ouvrit la main, laissant apparaître un petit griffon en argent assez épais, accompagné d'une fine chaine d'argent.

Lentement, Severus passa ses bras de chaque côté du visage d'Harry, glissant ses mains dans son coup pour attacher le collier. Le jeune homme profita de cette proximité pour respirer un maximum l'odeur que dégageait l'adulte. Il adorait son parfum, sa senteur. Il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité lorsqu'il sentait cette fragrance tout autour de lui. Severus se releva une fois le bijou bien attaché.

- Vous ne devez jamais l'enlever sauf si vous prenez votre douche ou que vous vous immergez dans l'eau. Et si vous vous trouvez en danger vous le serrez le plus fort possible. C'est comprit ?

- Oui… Mais pourquoi ? Harry était dérouté. Pourquoi ne devait-il jamais l'enlever ? Et à quoi servirait un pendentif s'il était en danger ? En quoi l'aiderait il?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir pour l'instant. Je vous demande juste d'accepter de respecter ces règles.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Je vais prendre une douche, pendant ce temps, vous pouvez encore explorer l'appartement si vous voulez ou lire un livre. Une fois que j'aurais fini vous pourrez aller vous laver et je préparerais à diner pendant ce temps.

Severus ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répondre se levant brusquement, il se dirigea vers la chambre, où il resta à peine quelques secondes avant d'en ressortir avec une pile de linge propre, puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Harry resta planté sur le canapé pendant quelques minutes. Ses yeux se portaient sur le pendentif qu'il avait autour du cou. Il semblait totalement à sa place, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le jeune homme.

Harry se leva doucement du canapé en entendant le bruit de la douche. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la chambre et ouvrit lentement la porte. Tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas vraiment regardé à l'intérieur. Severus avait ouvert rapidement la porte, plus pour lui situer la pièce qu'autre chose. C'était ce qu'il avait ressenti.

En ouvrant à nouveau le panneau en bois, le jeune homme tomba alors sur une pièce qui contenait juste un grand lit double qui faisait face à la porte avec une table de nuit de chaque côté, en bois sombre. Les draps étaient noirs accompagnés de deux oreillers blancs. La moquette était grise foncée et les murs blanc crème. À droite de la porte il y avait une grande armoire, du même bois que les tables de nuit. La chambre était magnifique.

Harry se sentait bien dans cette pièce. Tout était calme. En faite, peu importe où il se posait dans cet appartement, il se sentait bien. Il se sentait calme, en sécurité. Tranquillement, il repassa dans le salon et se remit à parcourir les étagères à la recherche d'un livre à lire. Les titres défilaient devant ses yeux, il n'avait pas envi de les lire, car plus il les découvrait, plus il sentait qu'il les avait déjà lut. Pourtant certain ne lui disait rien, d'autre le faisait sourire sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Rien, il n'avait rien envi de lire. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il y avait un livre qu'il n'avait pas fini. Une histoire dont il avait envi de connaître la fin. Malheureusement, il ne se rappelait absolument pas du titre.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un petit sac en plastique posé sur le bar qui séparait le salon et le coin cuisine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce sac l'attirait fortement. Immédiatement, il se dirigea vers ce dernier et l'ouvrit sans se poser de question. À l'intérieur se trouvaient un livre et une bouteille d'eau. Harry s'empara du livre, « La vallée de la peur » de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Il prit l'ouvrage et alla s'installer sur le canapé. Il l'ouvrit sur le marque-page et commença sa lecture. Il savait parfaitement tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant. On lui avait lut ou l'avait il déjà lut ?

Plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus le son de la voix qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil prolongé se faisait entendre dans sa tête. C'était elle qui lui avait lu l'histoire... Severus… C'était Severus qui lui avait lu l'histoire pendant tout ce temps. Alors… Il était resté à ses cotés bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Harry continua sa lecture. Pourtant, plus il avançait, plus il entendait la voix de Severus dans sa tête, comme si c'était lui qui lisait le livre à haute voix. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, l'histoire était passionnante et la voix du policier remplissait sa tête.

* * *

><p>Severus passa dans la chambre pour prendre des affaires propres et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Il posa ses vêtements propres sur la machine à laver, à côté du sèche-linge, à gauche de la porte. À droite de cette dernière se trouvaient l'évier et les toilettes le long du mur du fond. Un peu plus loin il y avait la baignoire douche avec un rideau de bain, bleu mer. Toute la salle de bain était en bleu avec différents dégradés. C'était Harry qui avait absolument voulu avoir au moins une pièce coloré, bien qu'il avait aussi choisit la décoration du salon et de la chambre. Mais Severus avait eu son droit de véto, sauf pour la salle de bain.<p>

Le Capitaine de police se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans la baignoire. Il alluma l'eau et se laissa allé sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ça allait être dur, il le savait parfaitement. Tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas retrouvé la mémoire, ils allaient souffrir, l'un comme l'autre et Severus détestait ça. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Harry dans cet état, se déplacer dans leur appartement comme s'il n'y était jamais venu. Son regard avait perdu l'étincelle qui s'allumait lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire dans l'immédiat. Le médecin avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas l'obliger à se souvenir. Et Severus suivrait cette injonction à la lettre.

Il avait déjà appelé son commandant pour lui expliquer la situation et lui donner des nouvelles d'Harry. Dumbledore avec accepté de lui donner des heures de bureau malléable jusqu'au rétablissement partiel du jeune homme. Mais dès qu'Harry pourrait de nouveau se déplacer sans surveillance, Severus devrait retourner à ses missions diverses et variées. Cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais il comprenait parfaitement que son patron faisait déjà une exception pour lui. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Et puis, Harry ne serait pas seul. Drago et les autres étaient là pour l'épauler.

Même si Severus ne voulait qu'une chose, rester aux côtés de son aimé jusqu'à son rétablissement total, il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas la possibilité.

Une fois sa douche terminée, Severus se sécha, s'habilla d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt noir. Puis sortit de la salle d'eau. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la mince silhouette d'Harry assis sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos. Le jeune homme avait l'air passionné par sa lecture. Au point que Severus put faire tranquillement le tour pour venir lire le titre du livre. « La vallée de la peur », mais c'était le livre qu'il lui lisait à l'hôpital ! Severus jeta un bref regard sur le comptoir. Effectivement, le sac avait été ouvert.

Mais pourquoi Harry avait il fouillé dans le sac plastique au lieu de prendre un des livres des bibliothèques ? Il y en avait tellement, le choix ne manquait pas. Severus se posa à coté du jeune homme aux yeux vert, qui ne sembla absolument pas le remarquer. Un sourire vient orner les lèvres du policier. Harry n'avait pas changé sur ce point. Dès qu'il avait le nez dans un roman policier, il devenait difficile de le faire revenir à la réalité. Severus en profita pour l'observer un peu.

Le visage du jeune homme trahissait son engouement pour les faits qui se déroulait dans le livre. Un froncement de sourcils si le coupable faisait son apparition, un petit sourire pour un indice qu'il avait trouvé ou un morceau de l'énigme qu'il avait compris, un retroussement de nez si ce qui ce passait le déroutait et tant d'autres petites choses. Severus n'avait aucun mal à décrypter tous ses indices sur le visage de son amour. Il avait passé tellement de temps à l'observer lire dans son coin pendant qu'il travaillait sur ses dossiers. Son Harry était toujours là. Il fallait juste qu'il l'aide à se réveiller totalement. Peut-être devrait-il commencer par le tutoyer ?

Sans le déranger, Severus se leva et se dirigea dans le coin cuisine. Il était presque 12h déjà et Harry n'allait pas tarder à avoir faim. Enfin, s'il sortait de son livre.

Tranquillement, Severus se mit à la cuisine. Entre eux, c'était plus souvent Harry qui cuisinait, le Capitaine de police ne sachant jamais vraiment à qu'elle heure il allait pouvoir rentrer. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il savait à peu près se débrouiller en cuisine. Rapidement, il sortit deux steaks hachés et des pommes de terre pour faire un Hachi Parmentier. Une heure plus tard, tout était prêt et le couvert était mit sur le bar. Maintenant, le plus gros du travail restait à faire sortir Harry des aventures de Sherlock Holmes.

L'homme retourna près du canapé et se plaça juste derrière Harry. Puis doucement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme et y appliqua une légère, mais ferme pression, pour faire revenir son amour dans le moment présent. Harry sursauta brièvement, sortir brusquement d'une histoire aussi captivante était un peu difficile. Et la main de Severus l'avait pas mal surpris. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'homme debout derrière lui.

- Le déjeuner est prêt. Viens manger. Severus se décala un peu pour que le jeune homme puisse voir le couvert et la casserole sur le comptoir.

Harry releva le fait que Severus l'avait tutoyé. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, mais bizarrement, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire remarquer à l'homme.

- Pardon, j'arrive… J'étais tellement pris dans le livre… Harry était tout penaud. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Severus était sortit de la douche et qu'il avait cuisiné, sûrement pendant un bon moment, tout près de lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, c'est moi qui t'ai laissé lire. Après tout, j'aurais du te sortir de ta lecture pour que tu puisse prendre ta douche. Mais là c'est un peu tard. Tu l'as prendra après mangé. Tu avais l'air tellement passionné.

Severus, tout en parlant, se dirigea vers le comptoir, en fit le tour et s'installa sur un haut tabouret côté cuisine, laissant la place côté salon à Harry. Ce dernier le rejoignit rapidement. Et pendant qu'il parlait, Severus les servit.

- Ce livre est tellement passionnant ! Je n'arrive pas encore à démêler toute l'histoire ! Et ce qui m'agace le plus et me réjouit en même temps, c'est que je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver où est passé la bague ! Conan Doyle était vraiment un géni !

Severus fut touché, non par l'engouement que les aventures de Sherlock Holmes semblaient produire chez le jeune homme, mais par la toute petite, minuscule, étincelle qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard de son amant. Cette étincelle qui avait jusqu'à présent totalement disparue des yeux du brun. Certes, elle n'était pas autant présente qu'avant, mais il ne tenait qu'à Severus de la faire revenir totalement.

- Je suis ravi que ce roman te plaise. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es allé chercher le livre qui se trouvait dans le sac plastique, plutôt que de prendre un livre sur une des étagères. Ce n'est aucunement un reproche Harry, ne t'en fait pas.

- Hé bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait, mais plus je parcourais les étagères et plus je me rendais compte que ce que je cherchais n'était pas là. Je n'avais pas envi de lire ces livres maintenant. J'avais l'impression que j'avais commencé une histoire et que, temps que je ne l'aurais pas fini, je ne pourrais pas en apprécier une autre. Puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, le sac plastique m'a attiré et j'ai eu envi de regarder à l'intérieur… Je suis désolé… Mais quand j'ai vu ce livre, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était celui-là que je cherchais… C'est le livre que vous m'avez lu, pendant que j'étais inconscient. Non ?

Severus c'était totalement figé. Comment… Comment Harry pouvait-il savoir qu'il lui avait lu cette histoire ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment entendu ? Severus n'osait pas poser une seule question.

- Je sais que ça va paraître étrange, mais quand j'étais inconscient, à certains moments, j'avais l'impression d'entendre une voix. Comme si quelqu'un m'appelais, presque en permanence. Et je n'avais qu'une seule envi, c'était de voir à qui appartenait cette voix. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux pour la voir, pour mettre un visage dessus.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le salon. Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Et Harry était devenu extrêmement rouge. Ils déjeunèrent donc dans un parfait silence.

Manger en silence n'était pas une chose très fréquente pour Severus. Habituellement, Harry lui posait toujours plein de questions sur sa matinée ou sa journée. Sinon, le jeune homme lui racontait l'histoire d'un de ses romans. Il était déjà arrivé qu'ils mangent en silence, mais cela n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils avaient une dispute.

Ils étaient tout les deux mal à l'aise. Harry décida de se lancer.

- Qu'allons-nous faire cet après-midi ? Harry s'était exprimé sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

- Nous allons rester ici. J'ai des dossiers à finir et je ne pense pas que sortir faire une promenade soit une bonne idée dans ton état. Tu es toujours sous l'effet des médicaments que l'on t'a donné à l'hôpital. D'après le médecin, tu devrais ressentir une baisse de forme vers trois ou quatre heures de l'après-midi. Il vaut donc mieux que tu restes ici.

- D'accord…

Le reste du repas se déroula de nouveau dans un silence complet. Une fois son assiette terminée, Harry fut envoyé à la douche, pendant que Severus faisait la vaisselle et s'installait sur le comptoir, de nouveau propre, pour travailler sur ses dossiers.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry était surprit. Toute la pièce était bleue. L'appartement était principalement en blanc et noir et pourtant la salle de bain était bleue. Il adorait le bleu. Harry se sentit immédiatement à l'aise dans cette pièce. Sans une once d'hésitation, il enleva ses vêtements, les posa sur la machine à laver et entra dans la baignoire pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. La sensation de l'eau coulant sur son corps lui fit un bien fou. Pendant quelques minutes il ne pensa plus à rien. Ses problèmes de mémoire et son futur incertain disparaissaient, ne laissait qu'une impression de plénitude. Harry se laissa aller pendant qu'il se lavait consciencieusement.

Il aurait pu rester des heures sous l'eau chaude, mais le brun savait parfaitement qu'il devait sortir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau, tira le rideau de douche et attrapa la première serviette qui lui tomba sous la main. Et là une évidence lui sauta au visage. Il n'avait pas prit de vêtements de rechange. Il allait devoir aller dans la chambre et fouiller dans l'armoire. Ou alors, demander à Severus de lui en apporter… Non ! Définitivement non.

Harry noua la serviette autour de ses hanches et prit une grande inspiration. Puis il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'il claqua dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme se mit à rougir face à son comportement. Pourquoi avait-il courut ? Il aurait très bien pu marcher jusqu'à la chambre et si Severus Snape lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, il aurait très bien pu lui dire qu'il avait oublié ses vêtements. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il se mette à courir. Pourquoi ? Il était deux hommes, le fait de se balader à moitié nu ne devrait pas…

''_- D'accord, d'accord. Mais on n'est pas devenu ami ? _

_- Pas vraiment non. Vous êtes plutôt devenu amant.'' _

Immédiatement le rouge monta aux joues du jeune homme. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se balader à moitié nu devant Severus Snape ! Mais l'homme l'avait sûrement déjà vu sous toutes les coutures et…

Harry secoua brusquement la tête. Non il n'allait pas penser à cela. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Mais la première chose à faire était de s'habiller. Harry se mit alors à fouiller dans l'armoire pour trouver quelques vêtements à sa taille. Une fois qu'il eu enfilé un jean et un teeshirt vert, le jeune homme se sentit un peu plus confiant.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il sorte de la chambre de façon détendue, comme s'il n'avait pas couru pour s'y réfugier.

* * *

><p>Pendant qu'Harry prenait sa douche, Severus avait commencé à étudier le dossier d'une de ses prochaines missions. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry allait mettre une bonne heure avant de sortir de la douche. Le brun avait toujours aimé l'eau. Alors que Severus détestait ça.<p>

La première fois qu'Harry avait décidé de mettre sur pied un de leur rendez-vous, Severus l'avait amèrement regretté. Le brun n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de leur réserver une journée dans un centre aquatique. Une journée entière dans l'eau ! Un vrai calvaire. Depuis, Severus prévoyait toutes leurs sorties à deux. Bien qu'il concédait un ou deux jours dans l'année pour emmener le brun à la piscine. Ainsi son amant pouvait faire trempette pendant que lui dévorait un livre à l'ombre d'un parasol. Car Severus n'aimait pas l'eau, mais il détestait encore plus le soleil.

Le capitaine de police tourna tranquillement ses pages, étudiant différents profils de malfaiteurs connu et de possibilités d'intrusion, lorsque sa concentration fut brusquement rompue par un pas de course. L'homme releva promptement la tête pour tomber sur une vision fuguasse d'Harry courant, habillant en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette de bain, jusqu'à leur chambre. Lorsque la porte se ferma bruyamment, Severus ne put que laisser fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Avec ou sans mémoire, le brun agissait toujours de la même manière. Combien de fois l'avait il vu oublier ses vêtement de rechange et courir se réfugier dans la chambre. Comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus. Les seules fois où Harry se baladait dans l'appartement en serviette de bain c'était qu'une idée pas très catholique lui trottait dans la tête. Sinon, le jeune chocolatier agissait de façon très pudique. Et Severus trouvait ça adorable.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que l'homme avait replongé dans ses documents, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un Harry habillé en sortit calmement, bien que son regard allait partout sauf sur Severus.

Lentement, le jeune homme alla prendre place sur le canapé et attrapa le livre qu'il avait abandonné pour allez manger. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Son esprit partait complètement ailleurs.

Que ferait-il lorsqu'il aurait fini ce livre ? Est-ce qu'il en prendrait un autre ? Puis un autre ? Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à lire quand même ? N'y avait-il rien d'autre à faire ici ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir pour l'instant, mais il ne se sentait pas encore fatigué. Et il n'avait apparemment pas envi de lire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ?

Involontairement, le jeune homme se retourna de façon à pouvoir regarder son colocataire. Comment pouvait être sa vie avec Severus Snape avant qu'il perde la mémoire ? Puis soudain, Harry se rendit compte d'un fait très important pour son futur. Il ne savait rien de cet homme, hormis le fait que Drago lui avait révélé qu'ils avaient été amant, que l'homme l'avait aimé et l'aimait toujours et qu'il vivait avec lui.

Ses amis lui faisaient confiance, donc il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il en ait peur. Mais il ne savait rien de la vie de cet homme. Drago avait parlé de missions et Severus était entrain de travailler sur des dossiers. Que pouvait-il bien faire comme travail ?

* * *

><p>Severus se sentait observé depuis un petit moment et cela commençait à l'agacer. Pourquoi Harry le fixait-il ainsi ? Habituellement lorsque le brun ouvrait un livre il devenait difficile de l'en sortir. Pourtant cette fois le livre ne semblait pas intéresser le jeune homme alors qu'il y avait encore à peine une heure, il était plongé dedans.<p>

Il ne fallu que dix minutes supplémentaires à Severus pour craquer. Il releva brusquement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pardon ? Harry était plus qu'étonné.

- Tu me fixes depuis plus de dix minutes et cela m'empêche de travailler. Alors je te demande ce que tu as. Severus était quelque peu énervé. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir travailler tranquille.

- Je…Je me suis, juste rendu compte que je ne savais rien de vous… La couleur rouge prit d'assaut le visage du petit brun, calmant immédiatement Severus.

L'homme ferma son dossier, il y travaillerait plus tard et accorda toute son attention au jeune homme.

- Alors pose moi des questions Harry. Demandes moi ce que tu veux. Il savait parfaitement que sa réplique allait faire rougir un peu plus le jeune homme. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait, Harry pris son courage à deux mains. Il voulait connaître cet homme. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ses amis lui faisaient confiance, pourquoi inconsciemment il lui faisait confiance. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

- D'accord. Je sais que vous vous appelez Severus Snape. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de votre date de naissance ou de votre métier.

- Je suis né le 9 janvier 1979 et je suis capitaine de police. Autre chose ?

- Je… Est-ce que vous pourriez tout simplement me parler de vous ? Harry était de plus en plus rouge.

Severus poussa un profond soupir. Harry l'avait déjà obliger à parler de lui au début de leur relation et il se souvenait parfaitement à quel point leur discutions avait été difficile. Mais, s'il fallait en passer par là pour que le brun retrouve la mémoire… Severus était prêt à étaler de nouveau sont passé devant le jeune homme.

- Très bien. Mais je te préviens Harry, cela ne risque pas de te plaire particulièrement… Mon nom complet est Severus Tobias Snape. Mon père s'appelait Tobias Snape et ma mère Eileen Prince. Mon enfance ne fut pas joyeuse mes parents me négligeaient, sauf lorsque mon père avait un coup de sang, ce qui arrivait souvent. À ces moments là, je me transformais en punching-ball. J'ai quitté ma famille à l'âge de 18 ans et je suis subvenu seul à mes besoins. J'ai vite plongé dans un monde des plus noir. Albus Dumbledore m'a recueilli et m'a fait entrer à l'école de police pour me donner un but. Je me suis rapidement fait une place et j'ai accédé au grade de capitaine après plusieurs années de service. Et il y a deux ans, nous nous somme rencontrés.

Harry sentit un pincement à ce fait. Severus s'en souvenait mais pas lui. Il était capable de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passer avant l'arriver de l'homme dans sa vie, mais après, c'était le trou noir total. Pourtant, le ton qu'avait utilisé l'homme pour parler de leur première rencontre avait parfaitement suffit à Harry pour comprendre l'importance de ce moment. Severus Snape ne le lui dirait sûrement pas, mais le brun pouvait sentir que cette rencontre avait tiré l'homme de sa morne existence.

Harry se laissa quelques minutes pour enregistrer tous ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Severus avait été maltraité lorsqu'il avait été enfant. Il avait fuit ses parents dès qu'il avait été en âge de partir et il avait essayer de se débrouiller seul.

Albus Dumbledore… Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Qui est Albus Dumbledore ?

- Mon supérieur et un ami précieux. Sa femme passe souvent à ta chocolaterie d'ailleurs. Tu l'as rencontré plusieurs fois et vous vous entendiez très bien tout les deux.

Harry releva l'utilisation du passé de la part du capitaine de police. Peut-être qu'il pourrait à nouveau rencontrer cet homme et l'apprécier autant qu'avant ?

- Veux-tu savoir autre chose ? Severus s'était accoudé au comptoir. Il savait que la discussion allait durer un bon moment. Harry allait lui demander tout et n'importe quoi.

-… Votre couleur préféré ?

- Le vert.

- Votre plat ?

- Le poulet, frites, salade. Tout comme toi. Rajouta Severus, lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme ouvrir brusquement la bouche.

Une petite touche rose apparue sur le visage du brun. C'était effectivement ce qu'il allait dire. Il était touché que l'homme connaisse son plat préféré. Mais après tout, s'ils vivaient ensemble depuis, au moins un ans, il était presque normal qu'il connaisse pas mal de chose sur lui.

- Bon… votre livre ou auteur préféré ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un grand lecteur. Mais parmi les œuvres, dont tu à garnis généreusement notre appartement, je dirais que j'ai un penchant pour Agatha Christi.

- Votre musique préférée ?

- Le classique. Surtout Debussy et Mozart. Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres fines de Severus.

Mozart avait été le premier compositeur classique qu'il avait fait découvrir à Harry pendant un de leurs moments privilégiés. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais pris le temps de parfaire la culture de leur neveu. Mais Severus s'en était chargé avec une grande joie, surtout que le garçon adorait apprendre.

- Donnez moi une liste de choses que vous aimez et de choses que vous détestez. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi demander d'autre pour découvrir un peu plus l'homme face à lui. Il avait l'esprit qui s'embrouillait un peu trop.

- Hé bien, je ne supporte ni l'eau, ni le soleil, à ton grand damne, mais j'adore la pluie et le vent. Je déteste me lever tard. J'adore passer de long moment dehors à me promener ou rester à la maison à écouter de la musique, au calme…

Soudain, Severus s'arrêta. Harry était tout bonnement entrain de s'endormir sur le canapé. Le capitaine de police jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Effectivement, il était 15h30. Les médicaments avaient fini d'agir. Severus regarda le brun s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans les limbes du sommeil. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le jeune homme était bien endormi, il se leva, alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre et revient vers le canapé pour soulever lentement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Doucement, il passa dans la chambre et allongea Harry sur le dessus de lit.

Une fois le brun bien installé, Severus sortit une couverture de l'armoire et en recouvrit le brun. L'homme resta quelques minutes, assit sur le bord du lit à regarder son ange dormir paisiblement. Avec douceur, il passa le dos de sa main contre la joue de son amant.

- Mais surtout Harry, je t'aime, plus que tout.

Un chaste baisé dans les cheveux brun plus tard, Severus ressorti lentement de la chambre, fermant sans bruit la porte derrière lui.

Il allait pouvoir travailler tranquillement sur ses dossiers maintenant.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, le réveil de la chambre affichait 20H47. Il avait dormi tout l'après midi ! Que c'était-il passé ? Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et fut prit par un violent vertige qui le fit se rallonger immédiatement en poussant un gémissement de douleur.<p>

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Severus Snape. Sans un mot, l'homme s'approcha du lit, obligea le brun à relever la tête et lui colla un verre contre les lèvres. Harry ouvrit docilement la bouche et bu sans se poser la moindre questions. Il fallut quelques minutes au médicament pour faire effet.

Lorsque son mal de tête diminua, Harry lança un regard de remercîment au capitaine de police. Ce dernier s'était assit sur le bord du lit, attendant que le remède face effet.

- Peux-tu te lever ? Demanda Severus en se relevant.

- Je pense… Harry se redressa et s'assit au bord du matelas. Lentement il se mit debout et, un peu plus rassuré, il essaya de faire un pas en avant. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte de l'immense faiblesse de son corps. Il bascula rapidement en avant.

Harry ferma les yeux se préparant à la connaissance intime qu'il allait faire avec le sol. Heureusement pour lui, les bras musclés de Severus l'avaient rattrapés avant qu'il ne touche terre.

-M…Merci. Harry n'osait pas lever les yeux pour regarder son sauveur en face.

- De rien. Si tu es trop faible pour te lever il vaut mieux que tu dînes ici.

Immédiatement, Severus reposa Harry sur le lit et sortit de la chambre. Quelque peu déboussolé, le jeune ne fit que regarder l'homme sortir de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de ce passer ? Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Pourtant avant de s'endormir il était en pleine forme. Deux minutes ! Avant de s'endormir… Mais quand s'était-il endormi ! Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait était qu'il était en train de questionner Severus. Mais après ?... Il avait du s'assoupir en plein milieux de la conversation… La honte !

Donc il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Ce qui voulait dire que Severus l'avait porté et mit au lit. Le rouge lui monta un peu plus aux joues. Il n'était vraiment pas utile à l'homme. C'était lui qui l'avait obligé à parler de lui, il s'endormait en pleine discussion et en plus il avait du le mettre au lit. Quel boulet…

Harry fut brusquement sortit de ses noires réflexions par le retour du capitaine de police portant un plateau contenant deux bols de soupe. L'homme déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et en tendit un au jeune homme.

Un lourd silence pesant s'abattit sur la chambre.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Murmura le brun.

- De quoi ? Severus tourna son regard vers le jeune homme.

- De m'être endormis en plein milieux de notre conversation. Harry avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas la relever de peur de voir le regard contrarié de l'homme.

Malgré lui, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Severus. Harry ne changerait jamais, il fallait toujours qu'il se reproche des choses qui n'avaient aucunes importances.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je savais parfaitement que tu allais finir par tomber de sommeil à un moment ou un autre. La terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce que tu t'es endormis pendant notre conversation. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Le capitaine reposa son bol sur le plateau et attrapa le menton d'Harry pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, trop surprit par ce contact. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Severus, il se sentit happé par les deux orbes noirs de jais.

Un nouveau silence emplit la pièce. Mais il était bien différent du premier.

Harry ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir briser ce moment. Le geste le rendait anxieux, mais en même temps il le trouvait normal venant de Severus. De nouveau, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

De sont côté, Severus avait réagit par habitude. À chaque fois qu'Harry se reprochait quelque chose, il l'obligeait à le regarder dans les yeux et à avouer qu'il n'avait pas à s'accabler pour rien. Mais là, le policier ne savait pas du tout comment Harry pourrait prendre sa remontrance. Il devait le lâcher. Mais il en était totalement incapable. Le visage de son ange l'attirait irrémédiablement. Il avait envi de le couvrir de baisers et d'appuyer ses lèvres sur cette bouche tentatrice.

Le désir apparaissait par vagues dans les yeux sombres de Severus et Harry en prit peur. D'accord il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange pour l'homme. Mais il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir s'il l'aimait ou si cela n'était qu'un souvenir fugace de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux avant sa perte de mémoire.

Soudain, le plus vieux se recula. Il avait parfaitement perçu la peur du brun et il ne souhaitait pas lui faire du mal. Loin de là.

- Je vais te laisser terminer seul, j'ai encore pas mal de travail. Quand tu auras fini, repose juste ton bol sur la table de nuit et essaye de te rendormir. Tu as encore besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Severus se leva rapidement du lit, attrapa son bol et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry était resté figé. Il n'avait pas du tout été capable de bouger face à Severus. La honte lui colora un peu plus le visage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'écarter de l'homme ?

Harry secoua la tête avec violence. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout cela !

Le jeune homme avala rapidement la fin de son bol, le reposa sur la table de nuit et éteignit la lumière. À peine s'était-il glissé sous les couvertures qu'il s'endormit. Il était bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait cru.

* * *

><p>Dans le salon, Severus s'était affalé sur le divan. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il avait été à deux doigts d'embrasser Harry. Il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme n'était pas prêt, qu'il ne se rappelait de rien. Pourtant, la peur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux verts de son aimé lui avait transpercé le cœur. Harry n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.<p>

Severus s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, observant, sans vraiment le voir, le bol qu'il avait posé sur la table basse. Ces bols, comme tout le reste de l'appartement, ils les avaient choisit ensemble. Harry avait même mit plus de dix minutes à faire son chois entre deux motifs. Severus avait finalement exprimé sa préférence et Harry avait reposé les bols non désirés sur leur présentoir avec un grand sourire.

« Que ferais-je sans toi Severus ! »

C'était ce que son amour lui avait doucement murmuré en prenant son bras et en l'entrainant vers les rayons draps.

Où qu'il pose ses yeux dans l'appartement, des souvenirs de sa vie avec Harry avant incident lui sautait au visage. Le jeune homme était partout. Sauf là où Severus l'aurait voulu. L'homme craqua et laissa une unique larme couler. Harry n'était certes pas partit, mais il s'était éloigné de lui. Au point qu'il était totalement incapable de le rejoindre.

Et dire que leur cohabitation ne faisait que commencer. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour la suite. Il craignait de blesser le jeune homme, mais il craignait également de souffrir. Pourrait-il tenir jusqu'à ce que son Harry lui revienne comme avant ? Severus n'en savait rien et cela le terrifia un peu plus.

Soudain, l'homme se leva, posa son bol dans l'évier et se remit à ses dossiers. Il ne devait plus penser à tout cela. Il fallait qu'il arrive à vivre avec ce qu'il se passait. Il devait avoir confiance en son Harry et l'aider par tous les moyens à revenir à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>Il était minuit et demi et Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Se sentant plus que fatigué, Severus décida d'aller se coucher. Il se rendit doucement dans la chambre, de façon à récupérer un oreiller et une couverture pour dormir sur le canapé.<p>

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au bel endormit qui occupait sa couche. Le jeune homme était recroquevillé de son côté du lit et serrait avec force l'oreiller que le policier utilisait habituellement.

Cette constations apporta un doux sourire sur le visage fatigué de l'homme. Il resta là, debout pendant plusieurs minutes à observer son aimé. Il avait envi de caresser le visage détendu du jeune homme. Sa main le démangeait, tellement il avait envi de faire courir ses doigts dans la chevelure ébouriffée de l'endormit. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas.

Alors, lentement et à contre cœur, Severus se tourna face à l'armoire et ouvrit doucement les portes, extirpant un oreiller et une couverture. Il referma silencieusement le deux battants de bois, attrapa ses trouvailles et ressortit de la chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, il s'installa pour la nuit. Quand il eu éteint toutes les lumières du salon et qu'il fut coucher, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi allait ressembler les prochain jours avec Harry.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres, mais j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment. Pardon. Mais du coup je vous fais de très, très long chapitre pour compenser. Et je vous promets que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fanfic.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir des retours, bon ou mauvais (s'ils sont constructifs) sur mon histoire !

Sur-ce, bonne lecture ! (Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous pourrez trouver, ma béta n'a pas pu relire ce chapitre, alors j'ai fait seule toute la relecture)

Chapitre 3 :

Le weekend qu'Harry passa à l'appartement fut bien moins difficile que ce qu'avait cru Severus. Effectivement, sans le soutien des médicaments, le jeune homme avait été très fatigué et avait donc énormément dormi. Au point que Severus avait été obligé de le réveiller pour manger.

Dimanche soir, Harry était un peu plus en forme, mais craignait énormément le lendemain. Il allait se retrouver à la chocolaterie, mais n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui allait se passer ou si son magasin avait beaucoup changé en deux ans. Bien sur, Drago serait avec lui, il n'avait donc pas vraiment à être inquiet, mais cette horrible sensation s'insinuait en lui sans lui laisser le choix.

Ce fut donc un Harry très stressé qui s'endormit dimanche soir. Et son sommeil s'en ressentit.

Severus passait sa troisième nuit sur le canapé du salon. Il était plus de deux heures du matin lorsqu'il fut brutalement réveillé par des gémissements et quelques cris. L'homme fut immédiatement sur pied et se dirigea vers la chambre, source de son inquiétude.

Dans la chambre, Harry se tortillait dans tous les sens en gémissant et criant. Son cauchemar avait l'air terrible. Pourtant, Harry n'avait jamais été sujet aux cauchemars, dans les souvenirs de Severus. Du coup, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour aider son amour.

Lentement, le policier s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord, du côté du jeune homme endormit. Il lui prit doucement l'épaule, mais la réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Il donna un fort coup d'épaule. Severus relâcha sa prise. Il observa quelques secondes le garçon pour essayer de trouver une solution. Voir Harry dans cet état lui faisait extrêmement mal au cœur.

Soudain, il eut une illumination. Il attrapa brutalement son aimé par les épaules et le plaqua contre lui, resserrant avec force son étreinte autour du brun. Harry se débâtit entre les bras musclés du policier.

- Harry, c'est moi, Severus. Tu fais un cauchemar Harry. Ecoute-moi.

Severus continua d'appeler le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il le sent se détendre dans son étreinte.

Lorsqu'enfin, le jeune homme fut totalement calmé, Severus le garda quelques minutes de plus contre lui, berçant doucement son amour. Lorsqu'il voulut recoucher Harry sous ses couvertures, il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait agrippé sa chemise avec force. Severus essaya de faire lâcher prise au jeune homme, mais malgré son sommeil, ce dernier avait une sacrée poigne. Le policier se résigna donc à se coucher aux côtés du brun et à tout lui expliquer le lendemain.

Lundi matin, Harry fut brusquement tiré du sommeil par le bruit strident de son réveille. Il n'avait vraiment pas envi de se réveiller. Il était tellement bien, au chaud contre son oreiller qui le berçait doucement en montant et descendant.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour sortir de son cocon de douceur et se rendre compte qu'un oreiller normal n'était pas censé monter et descendre de cette façon. Immédiatement, la réalisation faite, le jeune homme se redressa sur le lit. La vision qu'il eut sous les yeux lui coupa la respiration pendant quelques secondes.

Severus Snape était allongé prés de lui, un bras étendu du coté du brun. Ses cheveux étaient totalement décoiffés et sa chemise s'était légèrement ouverte pendant la nuit, révélant un morceau de peau laiteuse et semblant aussi douce que de la soie.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce corps ainsi allongé et détendu devant lui. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Devait-il réveiller le policier ou le laisser dormir ?

Alors que le brun laissait son regard dériver sur le corps endormi, il fut attiré par les lèvres de l'homme. Elles étaient roses et légèrement entrouvertes. Harry se sentait fortement attiré par elles. Lentement, sans s'en rendre compte, le brun baissa la tête, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage du policier. Il en avait tellement envie.

Brusquement, un bruit de klaxonne raisonna depuis la rue, faisant sursauter Harry. Qu'était-il entrain de faire ? Rouge de honte, Harry s'empara rapidement de ses vêtements et se précipita hors de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain.

Le son de la porte claquant contre son encadrement réveilla Severus. Que se passait-il pour qu'Harry réagisse ainsi dès le matin ? Pourtant le jeune homme n'était pas un lève-tôt, bien au contraire. Soudain, la réalité lui sauta au visage. Il n'était pas censé être dans ce lit. C'était surement cela qui avait bouleversé le jeune homme. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui explique la situation avant qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées. Mais pour l'instant le petit brun s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Donc la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de se lever et de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Lentement, l'homme sortit à son tour du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine en pyjamas. Il allait leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour commencer la journée. En passant devant l'horloge du salon, le capitaine de police remarqua qu'il n'était que 6 h du matin. Un soupir de déception s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Dire qu'il ne prenait son poste qu'à midi.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry n'arrivait pas du tout à se calmer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir embrasser ainsi Severus ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux dans le même lit ? Est ce que… Non ! Severus n'aurait jamais profité de lui. Même si c'était étrange, il avait confiance en l'homme. Mais alors pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la baignoire, tira le rideau de douche et ouvrit l'eau pour prendre une bonne douche fraiche. Mais malgré le fort désir du jeune homme de se calmer, son esprit ne le laissait pas du tout en paix. Il fut assailli d'images de plus en plus osées de Severus et de lui. Harry avait beau faire tomber la température de l'eau, son corps continuait à lui faire ressentir une étrange chaleur. Les images que son imagination lui envoyait ne le dégoutaient même pas, bien qu'il soit très gêné d'avoir de telles pensées !

Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme ! Et maintenant ! Avant de devoir prendre le problème… à pleine main. Le brun se mit alors à penser à tout et n'importe quoi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat intérieur, Harry réussit enfin à se calmer et termina sa douche tranquillement.

Une fois, lavé, habillé et bien calmé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Severus était déjà attablé devant une assiette de crêpes au sirop d'érable. Une autre pile attendait patiemment que le brun vienne se mettre à table.

Depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, Harry avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller au bruit de Severus dans la cuisine. Mais surtout grâce aux sublimes odeurs qui venaient titiller son odora de bon matin.

Tout en mangeant, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'en à peine trois jours de cohabitation, le policier et lui avait rapidement pris des habitudes de vie, voir même une simple routine. C'était toujours Severus qui cuisinait, bien qu'il ait avoué à Harry qu'il était moins bon que lui. De plus, l'homme ne le collait jamais. Bien qu'il ait passé la majeure partie de son temps au lit, Harry n'avait jamais été dérangé par Severus. Donc même s'ils habitaient dans un petit F2, ils ne se marchaient absolument pas sur les pieds, jusqu'à maintenant.

De son côté Severus ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le problème du réveille. Harry devait se poser pas mal de questions sur la raison de sa présence dans le lit. Pourtant le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment troublé. Il avait même l'air normal. Le seul événement notable avait été le bruit de la porte lorsqu'il était sorti de la chambre.

Severus décida de laisser faire les choses et d'attendre qu'Harry se décide de lui-même à lui parler de cet événement, même si pour cela il faudrait attendre jusqu'à ce soir.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement et une fois la vaisselle placée dans l'évier, les deux hommes enfilèrent leur veste et sortirent de l'appartement.

- Je vais t'accompagner à la chocolaterie à pied pour aujourd'hui, vu que je commence le travail plus tard. Fit Severus en ferment leur appartement à clé.

- D'accord. Inconsciemment, Harry serrait ses propres clés au fond de sa poche.

Ils se mirent alors en route vers « Les Serpents D'or ». Le trajet se déroula dans un silence des plus complets. Harry regardait partout autour de lui pour essayer de se rappeler au maximum de la route à suivre. De son coté, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son retour au boulot dans quelques heures. Il espérait vraiment qu'Albus n'allait pas le surprotéger et que ses collèges n'allaient pas le coller pour savoir comment il allait et si tout se passait bien pour lui.

A peine 20 minutes plus tard, Harry et Severus étaient devant la porte d'entrer des « Serpents D'or ».

- On va passer par la porte de derrière. C'est par là que tu entres habituellement.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer et suivit le policier jusqu'à l'arrière de la boutique. Ils avaient à peine atteint la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître un jeune homme blond déjà affublé d'un tablier.

- Severus, Harry ! Bonjour, entré vite ! S'exclama Drago en laissant passer les deux hommes. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière eux.

- Bonjour Drago. Firent les deux hommes d'une même voix. Harry fut surpris, alors qu'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

- Hé bien Severus je te félicite ! Tu as réussi à lever Harry ! C'est un fait exceptionnel !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment le brun.

- Tout simplement parce que, lorsque Severus est chez vous tu ne viens quasiment pas de la matinée. Ou alors, seulement une fois que Severus est parti au travail. Un sourire espiègle habillait les lèvres de Drago.

- Bon je vais vous laisser. Severus se préparait déjà à repartir vers l'appartement lorsqu'il se sentit agripper par la manche.

Harry ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait attrapé la veste de Severus. Mais, voir l'homme partir ainsi, sans lui jeter un regard lui avait fait mal, très mal. Son corps semblait avoir agi de lui-même.

Le brun releva la tête et son regard tomba droit dans les pupilles noires du capitaine de police. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient plus se lâcher.

Severus savait que s'il continuait à fixer le jeune homme de cette manière, il ne pouvait que déraper. Alors, doucement, il attrapa la main qui le retenait et passa son autre main dans les cheveux noirs du chocolatier.

- Je viendrais te chercher ce soir Harry. Alors, attend-moi. D'accord ?

- …Oui. Ce mot n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Severus l'avait parfaitement entendu.

Lentement, il relâcha la main de son ange, lui embrassa rapidement le front et prit la fuite.

Harry n'arrivait même pas à croire ce que Severus venait de faire ! L'homme l'avait-il vraiment embrassé sur le front !? Avec une telle douceur ? Le rouge prit d'assaut le visage du jeune chocolatier. Une seule pensée envahissait son esprit il allait revoir Severus ce soir.

De son coté, Drago ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait assisté à toute la scène et se sentait assez mal d'avoir vu cela. Habituellement Severus n'étalait pas ses sentiments, alors il avait un peu l'impression d'avoir violé l'intimité du couple. Bien qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble, temporairement. Car lui et les autres, avait bien l'intention de remettre Severus et Harry ensemble ! Et ce par tous les moyens !

Mais pour cela il fallait d'abord remettre Harry au point sur la chocolaterie.

- Bon Harry, je te propose d'entrer maintenant. Je sais parfaitement que tu as le plus grand mal du monde à décrocher ton regard du dos de ton homme, mais je commence vraiment à avoir froid. Un petit sourire taquin ornait les lèvres du jeune homme.

Harry reporta immédiatement son regard sur Drago, le rouge aux joues. Il ne c'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'il fixait le dos de Severus alors que ce dernier s'éloignait en direction de l'appartement.

- Allez suis-moi, beau brun ! Drago attrapa rapidement la main d'Harry et le fit entrer dans la grande cuisine.

Une fois la porte refermée, le jeune homme blond fit ôter sa veste à son patron et ami.

- Harry bienvenu dans la cuisine des « Serpents d'or ». Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

Harry déambula, quelques minutes, à travers les différentes tables et fours de la cuisine. Ses mains trainant telle une douce caresse sur certains plans de travail.

- Oui… Oui je m'en souviens. Mais ça a un peu changé…

- Oui. Nous avons fait quelques aménagements au cours des deux dernières années. Mais ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr que tu vas très rapidement reprendre tes marques !

- Hm !

- Bon, la cuisine, c'est fait ! Viens que je te montre l'avant du magasin ! Ensuite je te rendrais le livre rouge. Nous y consignons toutes nos recettes depuis le tout début.

- Cela aussi je m'en rappelle ! Mais j'ai dû oublier un grand nombre de recettes…

- Ne t'en fais pas on va travailler ensemble de façon à ce que tout te revienne rapidement !

Tout en parlant, Drago avait amené Harry jusqu'aux portes battantes qui séparaient la cuisine de l'avant du magasin. Il laissa Harry les pousser lui-même.

Immédiatement, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à se sentir chez lui. Certes la décoration avait changé et d'autres travaux avaient également été faits. Mais sa chocolaterie, telle qu'il l'avait imaginée, était bien là devant ses yeux. Du comptoir, jusqu'aux étagères, tout était parfait.

- Magnifique… Fit doucement le brun.

- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit lorsque nous l'avons visitée la première fois. A l'époque, ce que tu voyais était différent de ce que moi j'avais sous les yeux. Tu l'imaginais déjà dans les moindres détails.

- Que veux tu dire.

- Que tu devais déjà voir comment tu allais transformer le taudis que c'était en superbe chocolaterie.

- Peut-être ! Fit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond lui fit aussi un magnifique sourire. Harry était normal avec lui. Il ne semblait ni gêné, ni perdu. Tout le contraire du Harry qu'il avait vu arriver avec Severus à travers les vitres du magasin. Une fois de plus, Drago eut une pensée pour Severus. Il espérait que l'homme allait tenir jusqu'à ce que son petit ami retrouve la mémoire.

- Très bien ! Maintenant que tu fais de nouveau corps avec ton petit monde, on va passer au vrai travail ! Viens !

De nouveau, le blond entraina Harry jusqu'à la cuisine et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise pliante qu'il avait trouvée contre un mur. Puis, il se dirigea vers un petit secrétaire en bois.

Harry en profita pour observer la cuisine des « Serpents d'or ». Elle était vaste sans être gigantesque. Lorsqu'on entrait depuis le magasin, on se retrouvait face à quatre grands plans de travail au centre de la pièce, espacés entre eux de façon à créer un passage. Tout le long du mur droit il y avait des éviers et deux fours professionnels. A gauche, il y avait un espace bureau avec un grand tableau blanc, deux tables de bois coller l'une à l'autre et un tas de stylos, crayons, et autres ustensiles de dessins placés dans divers pots disposés un peu partout. Un rangement en plastique semblait abriter un amalgame de feuilles de toutes les couleurs, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de cahiers et de livres. Il y avait également un petit secrétaire en bois noir, apparemment fermé à clé vue le bruit que Drago y fit avant d'en soulever le haut. Enfin, en face de la porte, tout au fond à gauche et à droite de la porte arrière se trouvaient des portes manteau et un seau à parapluie.

Lentement, l'attention revient sur son ami et collègue, qui venait de refermer le secrétaire. Drago revenait vers lui, un gros livre rouge à la main.

- Je te rends ta bible ! Maintenant, il faut que tu réapprennes toutes les magnifiques recettes que nous avons mises au point ! Bonne chance !

Effectivement, vu l'épaisseur de l'ouvrage, il devait y avoir pas mal de recettes. Mais Harry en fut parfaitement heureux. Cela voulait tout simplement dire que son travail lui plaisait et que sa boutique était très productive.

- Je t'abandonne à ta lecture, je vais faire les préparatifs du matin !

Immédiatement, le blond se mit à farfouiller dans les différents placards des plans de travail. Harry compris parfaitement qu'il commençait la création des chocolats de la journée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour se plonger dans la révision de ses recettes des deux dernières années.

Ce ne fut que vers 8h que les jumeaux arrivèrent au magasin.

- Salut Harry ! Salut Drago ! Firent les deux rouquins d'une même voix.

- Salut Fred, salut George ! Fit tranquillement Harry.

- Salut les jumeaux. Drago était trop concentré sur l'installation de ses noix de décoration pour seulement leur jeter un regard.

Harry avait rejoint Drago au fourneau vers les 7h. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à apprendre rapidement ses recettes. Elles lui paraissaient tellement logiques. A deux ils allaient beaucoup plus vite. Et Harry s'amusait comme un fou.

- Je vois que notre patron c'est déjà remis au travail ! Fit Fred en accrochant sa veste à un portemanteau libre.

- Je suis sûr qu'Harry ne pourrait pas survivre plus d'une semaine sans fabriquer des chocolats ! Rajouta George.

- Sauf si Severus est là pour le distraire ! Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte.

Pansy venait juste d'arriver, assurant son entrée avec son commentaire.

- Comme d'habitude, une magnifique entrée bien travaillée, ma chère Pansy !

- Merci George, mais je n'ai pas vraiment à la travailler. Vous m'offrez toujours un moyen de briller ! Avec un magnifique sourire aux jumeaux, Pansy accrocha à son tour sa veste sur un portemanteau.

- Pansy, ce genre de commentaire, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu t'en passes pendant un petit moment. Bien que Drago ait lancé cette remarque de façon amuser, Fred, George et Pansy n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître l'ordre lancé.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent leur regard sur le brun, la lumière se fit rapidement dans leur esprit. Harry était rouge pivoine. Lui non plus n'avait pas manqué le sous-entendu de la jeune fille. Pourtant il avait bien plus de mal à l'accepter. Savoir que d'autres personnes étaient à ce point conscientes de sa relation avec le capitaine de police, avant l'incident, lui faisait mal. Car lui ne se rappelait de rien du tout.

- Pardon Harry… Je ne voulais pas… La jeune femme ne savait plus du tout où se mettre.

- Ne t'en fais pas Pansy. Il n'y a rien de grave. Assura Harry.

Drago allait argumenter, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Neville.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Fit-il timidement face à la lourde atmosphère qui régnait. Il avait encore loupé quelque chose d'important apparemment.

- Bonjour Neville ! Fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Petit à petit, tout le monde se détendit et « les Serpents d'or » purent ouvrir sans problème.

Harry passa la pire de ses journées depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Dès qu'il prenait sa place dans le magasin, toutes les clientes voulaient savoir comment il allait, s'il allait retrouver la mémoire et le pire, comment Severus ou Mr. Snape, celons les clientes, supportait ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Harry n'avait alors plus qu'une hâte, se réfugier dans la cuisine.

Heureusement, Pansy et les jumeaux, ainsi que Neville ne le laissaient jamais bien longtemps à la caisse ou dans le magasin. Drago étant assigné pour la journée à la confection.

Un roulement entre les quatre autres avait été décidé pour qu'Harry se réhabituer petit à petit au contact des clientes et pour qu'il essaye aussi de se rappeler de certaines d'entre elles, comme Mme. Dumbledore qui était passée dès l'ouverture pour avoir des nouvelles de son chocolatier préféré. Bien que son mari lui en ait touché quelques mots.

La journée fut donc dure et épuisante pour Harry, mais aussi pour ses amis, même s'ils étaient censés être ses employés.

Ce fut donc avec un grand soulagement que toute l'équipe vit l'heure de fermeture arrivée.

Une fois le ménage fait, les ustensiles rangés et la liste des courses terminée, tout le monde s'affala sur les chaises du coin bureau.

- Hé ben ! Ça a été une dure journée aujourd'hui ! Fit Neville.

- Pour sûr ! On n'avait jamais eu autant de monde ! S'exclama Pansy.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait survécu… George se laissa tomber comme une masse.

- Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus ! Fit Fred.

- On sait Fred. Fit d'une même voix le reste de l'équipe. Même Harry, ce que tout le monde réalisa.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la cuisine. Tout le monde regardait Harry. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Quoi ?

- A chaque fin de journée, Fred lâche toujours la même phrase et nous répondons tous toujours de la même manière. Expliqua Drago.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi… C'est sorti tout seul…

- C'est qu'au fond tu as dû t'en souvenir, de façon inconsciente. Mais c'est déjà un début. Fit gentiment Neville.

- En même temps ça fait deux ans que Fred répète son ânerie. Difficile à oublier. Fit remarquer Pansy.

- Hé bien ma chère, je suis ravi de le faire ! Surtout si ça nous a permis de voir une petite amélioration chez Harry, si tôt. Fit Fred en tirant la langue à la jeune fille.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, même Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le carillon de la porte d'entrer du magasin se fit entendre. Tout le monde se leva et se rendit dans l'autre pièce.

Severus Snape se tenait bien droit dans l'échoppe, maintenant vide de toutes sucreries.

- Bonjour. Fit l'homme.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres. Ton preux chevalier est venu te chercher ! Chuchota Fred.

- Il lui manque plus que le cheval blanc. Rajouta George un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il l'a garé dehors. Immédiatement, les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais leur gaminerie fut rapidement calmée par un regard noir et tranchant.

- Harry. Ce simple appel créa un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme.

- Bon, à demain ! Fit Harry en se tournant vers son équipe.

- A demain Harry.

Le jeune homme eut le temps d'entendre le commentaire de George ou Fred « a deux pieds » avant que la porte du magasin ne se referme derrière lui.

Harry fut surpris de trouver la voiture de Severus garée devant la porte du magasin.

- Je ne suis pas repassé à la maison avant de venir te chercher. Expliqua simplement l'homme devant l'étonnement de son ange.

- Ho… D'accord.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans la voiture et Harry se retrouva dans le salon de l'appartement avant même de s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

- Je vais préparer le dîner pendant ce temps je te conseille de prendre une douche.

Harry hocha de la tête et se rendit dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires de rechange. Il ne voulait pas recommencer sa petite course douche/chambre en serviette.

Pendant que le brun prenait tranquillement sa douche. Severus se remémorait sa journée au poste. Ses collègues ne s'étaient pas étalés sur ce qu'il arrivait à son couple, bien qu'il n'ait pas manqué les petites piques de certains faits dans son dos. Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y accordait plus grande importance.

Albus aussi avait été assez raisonnable, il ne lui avait posé que trois fois la question fatidique « Est ce que tout vas bien Severus ? ». Il s'était rapidement plongé dans ses dossiers et dans la rédaction de son rapport sur sa mission en France. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais il avait essayé de ne pas trop penser à Harry et à ce qu'il pouvait se passer à la chocolaterie. Le nombre de fois où il avait risqué de quitter son bureau pour aller faire un petit tour furtif jusqu'au magasin. Heureusement, il avait réussi à se retenir toute la journée.

Il se rappela alors la joie qu'il avait ressenti en retrouvant son ange le soir. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et quelques secondes il avait cru que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais il était rapidement redescendu sur terre. La petite lueur d'Harry n'était toujours pas revenue.

Severus retourna les steaks d'un mouvement habile du poignet et mit les haricots verts cuits à égoutter. Au même moment, Harry sortait de la salle de bain, propre et en tenue d'intérieur. Sans que Severus ne lui demande, le brun mit la table, semblant trouver facilement assiettes et couverts. Severus ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, c'était bien connu.

Une fois la table mise et les assiettes pleines, les deux hommes s'assirent chacun d'un côté du comptoir.

- Alors Harry, comment c'est passé ta première journée à la chocolaterie ? Demanda calmement le policier.

- Assez bien ! Mais c'était très fatigant… Je n'ai eu aucun mal à réapprendre toutes les recettes, elles me semblaient tellement logiques et simples ! Par contre, j'ai eu bien plus de mal avec les clientes… Elles n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions sur moi et… Sur toi... Le rouge fit très rapidement son apparition sur les joues du jeune homme.

- Je suppose qu'elles voulaient savoir si je supportais la situation. Mais je pense que Drago n'a pas laissé cela continuer très longtemps.

- Non. Il leur a demandé de se calmer. J'ai alterné entre la cuisine et le magasin toute la journée. Et j'ai fait, enfin refait la connaissance de Madame Dumbledore. C'est une très gentille femme. Mais j'avoue que je n'étais pas mécontent que l'heure de la fermeture arrive enfin.

- C'est normal, c'est ta première journée et tu es encore pas mal fatigué. Dans quelques semaines tu seras de nouveau absorbé par tes créations et ton envi de nouveauté.

- J'espère…

Le silence emplit pendant quelques minutes le salon. Harry et Severus mangeaient en silence.

- Et… Au poste de police c'était comment ? Demanda timidement Harry.

Severus fut heureux qu'Harry ose lui poser la question. Il ne voulait pas que son ange soit timide avec lui. Bien au contraire.

- Hé bien, j'ai passé la journée à travailler sur des dossiers d'enquêtes et à rédiger mon rapport sur notre mission en France. Répondit tranquillement l'homme brun en piquant quelques haricots verts.

- En France ?

- Oui, un grand voleur anglais est allé continuer ses larcins là-bas. Severus releva les yeux, certain de tomber sur un regard curieux criant « dit m'en plus ». Et cela ne manqua pas.

Alors, Severus raconta de nouveau tout ce qui s'était passé pendant sa mission. Il avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver Harry comme avant. Les mêmes réactions, les mêmes expressions dans son regard au moment où il les attendait.

Une fois son récit fini, Severus débarrassa son assiette, laissant le temps à Harry de se remettre de tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'un homme pareil. Severus était incroyable ! De nouveau il sentit le rouge prendre place sur ses joues. Mais il s'en fichait. Il venait d'accepter qu'il eût été amoureux de Severus Snape et qu'il serait même capable de retomber amoureux de ce Capitaine de Police.

Une fois son assiette placer dans l'évier, Severus se retourna avec pour but d'attraper l'assiette d'Harry pour la placer également dans l'évier. Mais son regard tomba directement sur les iris vertes de son colocataire et la légère lumière qu'il y vit le fit frissonner. Certes elle n'était pas aussi instance que celle qu'il y avait habituellement dans les yeux de son amant, mais elle était là ! Faible, certes, mais bien présente ! Son cœur eut un raté.

- Severus ? Harry regardait calmement l'homme figé.

- Tout va bien Harry, j'ai juste réalisé quelque chose. Fit l'homme avec un petit sourire au jeune homme. Il attrapa tranquillement l'assiette, priant pour que son cœur se calme quelque peu.

Le jeune homme observa tranquillement l'homme faire la vaisselle. Puis, il se leva avec l'idée d'essuyer la vaisselle propre au lieu de la laisser sécher. Il se plaça à gauche de Severus, sa hanche droite proche de celle du policier. Ce dernier compris parfaitement le message et passa les assiettes ou couverts propres à son partenaire de corvée pour qu'ils les essuient avec un torchon.

Quelquefois, leurs doigts se frôlaient par inadvertance. Le rouge envahissait alors le visage juvénile alors que Severus se contentait d'un sourire caché et totalement contrôlé. Une ambiance clame et chaleureuse prit possession de l'appartement et le calme qui l'accompagnait était serein et complice.

Lorsque la vaisselle fut terminée, Severus proposa à Harry de se poser sur le canapé et de passer un peu de temps à lire. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitudes après avoir mangé.

Harry savait que s'il voulait retrouver la mémoire, il devait se replonger dans ses habitudes de vie. Il accepta donc facilement la proposition de Severus. De plus, « La vallée de la peur » semblait lui tendre les bras. Il voulait absolument savoir si Sherlock Holmes et le docteur Watson allaient réussir à trouver le coupable.

Alors les deux hommes s'installèrent tranquillement dans le canapé, l'un à coté de l'autre. Pendant qu'Harry se plongeait dans son roman policier, Severus relisait quelques dossiers, faisant des annotations dans la marge et souriant intérieurement en se rappelant que parfois, lorsqu'Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de lire un roman, il participait à sa relecture de dossiers, posant lui-même ses notes sur une feuille à part pour que Severus puissent les rajouter de sa plume si elles étaient pertinentes. Il arrivait souvent qu'ils tombent d'accord ou qu'Harry parte dans son monde si le rapport faisait par d'une assez belle aventure.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Pourtant il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure à Severus pour être tiré de sa lecture par un poids sur son épaule. Harry s'était endormi en pleine lecture, chose rare venant du jeune homme. Severus prit soin de marquer la page du jeune homme et celle de son dossier avant de poser le tout sur la table basse et de prendre le chocolatier dans ses bras et de le porter jusque dans la chambre où il le mit tranquillement au lit.

Il alla ensuite reprendre sa place sur le canapé, son nouveau lit pour il ne savait encore combien de temps.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge murale du salon affichaient 2H 35 du matin lorsque Severus fut réveillé par un cri qui le glaça des pieds à la tête. Il comprit immédiatement qu'Harry faisait un nouveau cauchemar, mais il paressait bien plus violent que le précédent. Severus se leva rapidement et se rendit dans la chambre à coucher.

Harry se tordait de nouveau entre les draps en criant et en murmurant. Le policier s'approcha rapidement pour le clamer. Lorsqu'il fut assit à la tête du lit, il comprit ce que murmurait le jeune homme : « Severus…Severus….Severus… ». Il répétait son prénom en boucle. L'homme resta quelques minutes interdit. De quoi pouvait bien rêver Harry pour que cela le fasse crier et l'appeler ainsi ? Soudain, des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues pâles de l'amnésique. Immédiatement, Severus les fit disparaître du revers de la main. Puis il toucha doucement le jeune homme pour ne pas l'effrayer plus et le pris lentement dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien Harry, je suis là. C'est un simple cauchemar Harry. Je reste avec toi.

Et encore une foi, la chemise de Severus se retrouva serrée dans une poigne de fer. Harry s'était totalement collé à l'homme. Le Capitaine ne se gêna pas alors pour s'allonger entre les draps, Harry collé à son corps. Après tout, le brun s'était déjà réveillé dans ses bras. Ce qui lui rappela qu'ils n'en avaient toujours pas discutés. Bon, maintenant ils seraient bien obligés d'en parler demain matin.

C'est sur cette pensée que le capitaine de police rejoignît son compagnon au pays des songes.

Le lendemain matin, de nouveau, la sonnerie du réveille vrilla les tympans du jeune chocolatier. Il était persuadé que même d'habitude il ne devait pas supporter de ne pas se réveiller de lui-même et de se faire agresser par cette machine tous les matins ! Il donna un grand coup sur l'objet diabolique et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Ce dernier avait une douceur étrange pour un oreiller.

Harry ouvrit alors de grands yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait encore dormi dans les bras de Severus. Deux nuits de suite, cela devenait vraiment étrange. Pourtant il se sentait tellement bien entre les bras de l'homme. A sa place, comme si rien ne pouvait plus le blesser. Bien sûr, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais il n'avait pas non plus envi de bouger. Et puis, c'était la deuxième nuit, il pouvait bien en profiter cette fois-ci. Il avait envi de voir comment Severus réagirait en le trouvant encore dans ses bras au réveille. Après tout, c'était lui qui le rejoignait dans le lit ! Et pas l'inverse. Au diable la chocolaterie, même si ce n'était que son deuxième jour. A quoi cela servait d'être le patron s'il ne pouvait pas avoir quelques privilèges, comme le fait d'arriver en retard ?

Sur cette bonne décision, Harry referma les yeux, bien décidé à attendre que Severus se réveille et à voir sa réaction. Il ne fallut que 30 minutes à Severus pour se réveiller à son tour. L'homme prit tranquillement conscience de son environnement en s'étonnant qu'il soit déjà 6H30 et qu'Harry ne l'ait pas réveillé en sortant du lit. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que le brun était toujours dans le lit et surtout, toujours entre ses bras. Est-ce que le jeune homme ne s'était pas réveillé ? Pourtant il avait spécialement choisi son réveille pour être sûr que le bruit serait assez atroce pour l'obliger à se lever, ne fusse que pour l'éteindre. Ou alors, est ce qu'Harry avait attendu qu'il se réveille ? Severus tourna son visage vers celui du jeune homme, tombant directement dans deux prunelles vertes émeraude.

- Bonjour… Fit Harry plus que gêné.

- Bonjour Harry. Fit calmement Severus.

Un léger silence s'installa sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose bouger. Puis finalement Severus poussa un gros soupir.

- Je pense que tu voudrais bien savoir pourquoi je me trouve de nouveau dans le même lit que toi, non ?

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, trop prit dans son observation détaillée du petit morceau de ventre apparent par l'ouverture de la chemise de l'homme. Ce que Severus n'avait pas du tout manqué de remarquer.

- … Oui.

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Je tiens à vous rassurer, je compte bien finir cette fiction. Mes temps de parution sont certes espacés, mais j'espère me rattraper au niveau de la longueur de mes chapitres. Merci de me suivre malgré tout ! )

**Chapitre 4**

_- Je pense que tu voudrais bien savoir pourquoi je me trouve de nouveau dans le même lit que toi, non ?_

_Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, trop prit dans son observation détaillée du petit morceau de ventre apparent, par l'ouverture de la chemise de l'homme. Ce que Severus n'avait pas du tout manqué de remarquer._

_- … Oui._

Severus s'écarta légèrement du jeune homme pour pouvoir le regarder plus facilement dans les yeux. Harry se sentit déçu de cet éloignement, mais ne dit rien. Severus n'avait rien manqué de sa réaction. L'espoir au fond de son cœur grandit un peu plus.

- Si on se réveil dans le même lit depuis deux jours, c'est à cause de tes cauchemars. Expliqua calmement Severus.

- Mes cauchemars ? Je fais des cauchemars ? Pourtant je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Fit Harry.

- Pourtant, ils sont très violents. Tu hurles, bouges, gémis… La seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour que tu te calmes, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras. Et les deux fois tu t'es accroché solidement à ma chemise. Tu as une sacrée poigne Harry, même quand tu dors. Alors je me suis allongé.

Harry était surprit. Il faisait des cauchemars ? Pourtant, il ne s'en rappelait pas du tout. Il ne se réveillait même pas, alors qu'il empêchait l'homme de dormir. Harry avait honte. Surtout que Severus prenait le temps de le calmer.

De son côté, Severus attendait la réaction du jeune homme face à cette nouvelle. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry allait se sentir honteux. Il était exactement le même qu'au tout début de leur relation. Combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour convaincre Harry que s'il avait un problème, il pouvait lui en parler à n'importe quel moment de la journée ou de la nuit. Mais à chaque fois, le brun avait honte de le déranger.

- Tu sais Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et ça ne me dérange pas de me faire réveiller en pleine nuit. Surtout si c'est pour la finir avec toi dans le même lit.

Évidement, Harry rougit au sous-entendu, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Le Capitaine de police lui avait dit exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il laissa un léger soupir sortir d'entre ses lèvres. C'était assez déstabilisant d'avoir quelqu'un à vos côtés qui semble vous connaître par cœur, alors que vous, vous le connaissez à peine.

- Ce qui est étrange, c'est que tu n'avais jamais fait de tels cauchemars avant. Rajouta Severus. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry réfléchisse trop à la situation. C'était quand le jeune brun se mettait à réfléchir que les situations se compliquaient entre eux et surtout, qu'il devenait vraiment trop timide.

- Je ne faisais pas de cauchemars avant ? Alors, est-ce qu'il serait possible que ce soit des souvenirs qui essayent de revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry. Mais vu ta réaction, j'espère que non. Severus priait de tout son être pour que ce ne soit pas des souvenirs de la prise d'otages qui remontent à la surface. Harry n'était pas prêt pour cela.

- Mais, si ce n'était pas mes souvenirs, qu'est-ce que ce serait d'autre ?

Severus eut un sourire. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était mal. Mais peut-être que d'une certaine façon, cela permettrait au brun de mieux dormir.

- La seule chose qui ait changée, à part ta perte de mémoire, ce sont nos habitudes. Severus s'exprimait d'un ton détaché pour ne pas faire peur à Harry.

- Nos habitudes ? Harry ne comprenait rien.

- Nous dormions ensemble, sauf lorsque j'étais en déplacement. Et avant, tu m'as déjà dit que lorsque tu ne dormais pas dans mes bras, tu te sentais mal et que tu n'arrivais pas à t'endormir. Il est fort possible que maintenant, inconsciemment, tu cherches ma présence. Surtout que tu sais je ne suis pas loin.

Harry resta interdit. Est-ce qu'il cherchait vraiment la présence de l'homme pour dormir ? Est-ce que sa mémoire le réclamait à ce point ? Mais si jamais il n'était pas capable de dormir sans Severus, ça voulait dire qu'ils devaient dormir ensemble ! Harry rougit fortement. En plus, c'est que l'idée ne le dégoutait absolument pas. Pire, elle le tentait réellement. Restait à savoir si Severus serait d'accord.

- Alors, pour pouvoir dormir sans faire de cauchemars, il faut que je dorme avec vous ?

Severus intériorisa un grand sourire. Il avait réussi à l'amener exactement là où il voulait. Rien n'avait changé de ce côté-là, apparemment.

- Hé bien, je suppose que cela simplifierait beaucoup les choses. Et je pense, que si nous devons dormir ensemble, tu peux parfaitement me tutoyer. Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. Fit Severus avec un regard indulgent.

- Je… Oui. Donc… Harry était complètement perdu. Il allait dormir avec Severus toutes les nuits ! Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir si cela le rendait heureux ou lui faisait peur.

- Bien, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, nous devrions nous lever. Même si tu peux être en retard à la chocolaterie, il faut malgré tout que je sois à l'heure au commissariat.

Severus se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Harry souriait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était heureux et terrifié en même temps. C'était tellement étrange. Il allait dormir avec Severus à partir de maintenant. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait se réveiller tous les matins dans les bras du policier ! Le brun roula dans le lit, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller que l'homme avait utilisé, respirant son odeur. Il se faisait l'effet d'une adolescente en manque d'amour, mais tant pis ! Il était tellement heureux ! Il ferma les yeux de contentement.

Soudain, une série d'images lui traversa l'esprit. Deux hommes enlacés dans le lit, riant aux éclats en lisant un livre ensemble. Le même couple, dans différentes positions pendant l'amour. Puis, des impressions accompagnèrent les images protection, amour, bonheur, désir. Les visions s'arrêtèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Harry ne bougeait plus, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration courte. Il venait de se voir avec Severus. Il était sûr, au fond de lui, que c'étaient ses souvenirs qui venaient de faire leurs apparitions. Sa mémoire venait de refaire surface .Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi, ni comment. Mais c'était bien cela.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait vu et ressentit. Severus et lui avaient vraiment l'air heureux et amoureux. Surtout pendant les différentes scènes d'amour. Harry rougit à ce souvenir. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il pourrait faire de telles choses avec un homme. Surtout que les positions dans lesquels il s'était vu n'étaient vraiment pas des plus… Simple. Il devait vraiment l'aimer.

Mon Dieu ! Il aimerait tellement ressentir à nouveau cet amour, aussi fort qu'il l'avait vécu dans ces visions. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, il était intimement convaincu que cet amour n'attendait que le bon moment pour se montrer et s'exprimer. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à se lâcher un peu. Mais il n'avait pas encore suffisamment confiance en lui pour être totalement détendu avec Severus. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à faire avancer les choses de lui-même. Mais il le voulait tellement ! Il voulait devenir plus proche de l'homme et se sentir aimé, comme l'ancien Harry !

Prit d'une nouvelle énergie, Harry se leva du lit, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et profita du fait que Severus était encore sous la douche pour essayer de préparer un petit déjeuner. Après tout, il avait très vite retrouvé le coup de main à la chocolaterie le jour précédent, alors faire le petit déjeuner ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

Severus se séchait tranquillement dans la salle de bain. Il allait devoir être calme à partir de maintenant avec Harry. Certes, ils allaient dormir à nouveau ensemble, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se laisse trop aller. À moins que Harry ne le lui demande, il fallait qu'il laisse le brun venir vers lui. Doucement.

Severus attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement. Puis il jeta un regard dans le miroir. Même s'il laissait le jeune homme venir a lui, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le pousser un peu. Bien qu'il savait parfaitement que sa tenue allait lui valoir quelques remarques salaces au boulot. Dire que c'était Harry qui lui avait offert ce pantalon noir en jeans très serrés et ce T-shirt bleu nuit près du corps. Les vêtements étaient sexy mais ne l'empêchaient en aucun cas de bouger à sa convenance. Il était vraiment beau dans cet ensemble. Pour une fois qu'Harry avait écouté les conseils de Drago, il ne l'avait pas regretté. Surtout lorsque Severus l'avait remercié de son cadeau.

Quand l'homme ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, une agréable odeur de pain grillé et de café flottait dans l'appartement. Se dirigeant rapidement vers la cuisine, Severus fut surprit de trouver Harry en pleine préparation de pancakes, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres. Le capitaine de police ne put s'empêcher de s'adosser au mur pour observer son bien-aimé pendant quelques secondes, se remémorant leur vie à deux. Durant ce laps de temps infime, tout était revenu à la normale pour Severus. Mais lorsque Harry se retourna vers lui, son rêve prit fin. L'étincelle absente dans les yeux verts fit revenir Severus à la réalité. Malgré le goût amer qui prit possession de sa bouche, l'homme remarqua que la légère lueur présente dans les deux émeraudes avait prit un peu plus de vigueur. Peu importe ce qu'avait décidé Harry, Severus était persuadé que cela les rapprocherait de leur ancienne vie.

Tranquillement le policier s'assit sur son siège, observant ce qu'Harry avait déjà posé sur la table.

De son côté Harry n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi Severus avait enfilé une tenue aussi… Sexy ! Harry n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer sur ses pancakes. Lorsqu'il avait sentit le regard de l'homme sur sa nuque, il s'était retourné pour savoir ce qu'il voulait en plus pour son petit déjeuner. Mais il s'était retrouvé face à un Severus habillé d'une façon des plus délicieuses ! Pourquoi Severus possédait-il une telle tenue ?! Harry s'était rapidement retourné en direction de sa poêle, essayant de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Mais c'était mission impossible. Comment allait-il manger face à l'homme sans passer son temps à regarder son torse ?!

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son pancake était en train de brûler, Harry prit une grande inspiration histoire se donner du courage et se retourna pour servir Severus, sans le regarder. Une fois cela fait, il se servit lui même un pancake déjà cuit et s'assit en face du policier.

Severus voyait parfaitement que le jeune homme évitait de le regarder. Mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas, bien au contraire. Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry était gêné par sa tenue, mais pas dans le mauvais sens.

Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme et le silence. Mais les coups d'œil étaient fréquents des deux côtés du comptoir. Harry ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de détailler le torse apparent de Severus, ainsi que ses bras musclés et ses épaules. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon, si sexy et attirant. Le rouge ne quittait plus ses joues. Il savait parfaitement que son visage était en feu, mais il n'osait pas sortir de table. Il n'avait pas envi de quitter Severus aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, il fallait quand même que chacun se rende à son travail.

Ce fut vingt minutes plus tard que Severus décida de mettre fin à cet étrange petit-déjeuner en sonnant l'heure du départ. Ils débarrassèrent ensemble, Harry en profita pour frôler le policier le plus possible, sans être trop envahissant. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le comportement plus qu'adorable du jeune chocolatier. Enfin, ils prirent la voiture et Harry fut déposé devant « Les Serpent d'ors » avec un « Passes une bonne journée, je viendrai te chercher à la même heure qu'hier. »

Une fois la voiture disparut, Harry se rendit à l'intérieur de la cuisine par la porte arrière. Évidemment, tout le monde était déjà présent et personne ne se gêna pour faire remarquer que le patron était en retard.

- En même temps, il faut le comprendre, Severus n'est pas en déplacement. Fit Drago avec un sourire joueur.

Harry se sentit rougir, comprenant parfaitement à quoi Drago faisait référence.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans ce qu'Harry identifia comme une routine des plus mouvementée. Les clients étaient nombreux, demandant les nouveaux produits, des conseils pour leurs réunions entre amis et avec quoi servir tels ou tels chocolats. Mais le plus souvent, tous demandaient des nouvelles du jeune patron. Bien que Drago, Pansy, les jumeaux et Neville se débrouillaient pour qu'Harry ne passe pas trop de temps à la caisse, il était souvent difficile de l'arracher à ces vautours.

Harry était heureux, même si les clients étaient parfois un peu envahissant. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir, car ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Mais personne, n'avait voulu lui parler de ce qu'ils appelaient l'incident, l'accident ou encore, l'événement. Toutes les personnes autour de lui semblaient craindre le jour où il découvrirait ce qu'il c'était passé, comme si ça allait le traumatiser. Harry en venait à craindre le jour où cela arriverait. Car, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'un jour il retrouverait entièrement la mémoire. Après tout, plus il passait de temps au « Serpents d'ors », plus la mémoire lui revenait.

Il avait d'ailleurs fichu une peur bleue à ses amis et collègues, car à chaque fois qu'il avait des réminiscences, il restait sur place sans bouger. Plusieurs fois, il avait risqué de se blesser dans la cuisine ou dans le magasin. Du coup, Drago le surveillait en permanence comme s'il était en cristal. À cause de tout cela, il était très fatigué, surtout qu'une migraine des plus intense commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, que Severus vienne le chercher pour le ramener à la maison. Mais il restait encore 2 heures avant que le policier ne puisse quitter son travail. Harry n'en pouvait plus.

Severus était à peine arrivé au commissariat que déjà, ses collègues lui faisaient gentiment remarquer sa tenue plus qu'appréciable. Heureusement, un regard noir de sa confection les avait rapidement tous calmés. Il était maintenant tranquillement assit à son bureau. Le meuble croulait sous toute la paperasse que sont propriétaire devait encore lire, signer et renvoyer à l'administration. S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus détestait par dessus tout, c'était les papiers à remplir. Il détestait devoir s'occuper des rapports de fin de mission ou des demandes de renfort. Il laissait toujours ce boulot à ses subordonnés, sous l'excuse que cela les entrainaient pour leur future gradation.

Cela faisait déjà 6 heures qu'il était arrivé et son supérieur était déjà venu trois fois. Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser quelques allusions sur son style vestimentaire, tout en sous entendant que Harry ne devait pas y être étranger. Ce vieux crouton ne venait que pour se moquer de lui ou l'énerver un peu plus. Il sentait que si son chef osait revenir mettre son nez encore une fois dans son bureau, il quitterait le commissariat pour la journée, irait chercher Harry pour le ramener à la maison et s'enfermerait dans l'appartement avec un bon bouquin et un verre de scotch.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit un verre d'alcool. Harry étant contre, il n'avait pas mit longtemps à se mettre au café à forte dose. Le jeune homme n'était absolument pas tolérant envers le penchant qu'avait eu Severus avant de le rencontrer. Les seules fois où il pouvait boire c'était au restaurant et lors des fêtes. Mais il n'avait le droit de ne toucher qu'au champagne et au vin. Rien d'autre. Il était déjà arrivé une fois que Severus passe outre à l'ordre de son amant et il l'avait chèrement payé. Harry était parti de l'appartement pendant qu'il dormait et n'était revenu qu'un mois plus tard après maintes et maintes supplications du policier et la promesse que plus jamais il ne boirait d'alcool fort.

Mais Harry avait perdu la mémoire. Alors Severus se disait qu'il pouvait passer outre la règle, juste pour un verre.

À la chocolaterie, Drago retournait enfin la pancarte de fermeture du magasin.

- Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus ! Fit Fred.

- On sait Fred ! S'exclama le reste de la troupe.

- Y a rien à faire, il peut pas s'en empêcher ! Fit dramatiquement Pansy.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la boutique, attendant que Severus vienne chercher Harry.

- En tout cas, on a passé une sacrée journée ! Fit Neville en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

- Je suis bien d'accord, j'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais réussir à fermer la boutique ! Rajouta Drago en venant s'appuyer près de Neville.

- Comment tu te sens Harry ? Demanda brusquement George en se dirigeant vers le petit brun.

Ce dernier s'était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, une main contre son front. Il avait une migraine atroce depuis deux heures et elle ne faisait qu'empirer. Il était vraiment heureux que la journée soit finie. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter violement.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme enleva sa main pour tomber dans le regard inquiet de Fred ou de George, dans son état, il était totalement incapable de faire la différence entre les deux.

- Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je pense que c'est à cause des flashs que j'ai eus tout au long de la journée. Mais avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout devrait aller mieux.

Brusquement, une information capitale lui revient en tête. Ce soir serait la première fois qu'il dormirait toute la nuit avec Severus, d'un commun accord. Le rouge prit immédiatement possession de son visage.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui passe ! Tu as de la fièvre ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois ! S'exclama George en faisant un signe à son jumeau.

Immédiatement, Fred ramena une chaise de la cuisine et aida George à faire asseoir Harry. Ce dernier ne se rendait même pas compte qu'on le manipulait comme une marionnette tellement il était prit dans ses pensées. Il allait dormir dans le même lit que Severus en aillant pleinement conscience de la présence de l'autre homme. Mais comment allait-il faire pour s'endormir ?!

Une douleur lui vrilla brusquement les tympans l'obligeant à se pencher en avant, serrant sa tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver à son cerveau pour que ça lui face aussi mal ?!

Alors que tout le monde s'était réuni autour d'Harry, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer un Severus plus qu'énervé. Albus était vraiment insupportable ! Plus jamais il n'irait au boulot habillé de cette façon. Déjà que devoir gérer ses collègues féminins était difficile, mais avoir son patron sur le dos en plus ! À ça non, plus jamais !

Soudain, Severus se rendit compte du silence qui pesait sur la pièce habituellement remplie de bruits et d'éclats de rire. L'homme fit un peu plus attention à son environnement, remarquant alors l'attroupement au milieu du magasin.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Severus ! S'exclama Drago.

- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

- On s'en fou là ! Harry ne va pas bien ! Fit Pansy, une main posé sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme.

Immédiatement, Severus s'approcha du jeune chocolatier et l'obligea à relever la tête. Harry ouvrit alors les yeux, tombant directement dans ceux noirs du policier. La douleur présente dans les deux émeraudes vrilla le cœur de Severus. Le médecin l'avait prévenu que le jeune homme pourrait avoir de fortes migraines, si jamais ses souvenirs du quotidien revenaient en trop grand nombre. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive aussi vite. Voyant que son amour baissait à nouveau la tête de douleur, Severus fit la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il posa ses deux paumes de mains sur les oreilles d'Harry, s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et posa son front contre le sien.

Le brun ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face aux gestes calmes et aimants du policier. Car oui, il y avait de l'amour dans ces mains qui se posaient doucement sur ses oreilles, dans ce front qui venait effleurer le sien. Le même amour présent dans les bribes de souvenir qu'il avait eu le matin même. Comment pouvait-il résister à une telle chose ?! Comment avait-il pu oublier l'amour que lui portait cet homme ?! Doucement, il ferma les yeux et se lassa aller contre l'autre homme. Il entendait distinctement le sang de Severus pulser contre ses oreilles et, étrangement, cela le calmait. C'était un son calme, doux, rassurant. Il se laissa bercer par les battements, s'appuyant de plus en plus contre le front du policier. Lentement, sa migraine s'amenuisa et se fit plus supportable. Une fois suffisamment calmé, Harry rouvrit les yeux et soupira de fatigue.

- Ça va ? L'inquiétude dans les yeux noirs le toucha profondément.

- Mieux maintenant. Fit Harry avec un petit sourire. Il était vraiment, vraiment exténué.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus l'attrapa par les épaules et l'aida doucement à se remettre debout. Harry comprit parfaitement le message et fut soulagé qu'il le ramène à la maison. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, Harry s'engouffra rapidement dans la voiture et ferma les yeux durant le trajet. Évidement, ils arrivèrent très rapidement. Une fois garé, Severus ne lâcha plus Harry même pour ouvrir la porte de leur appartement. Il avait vraiment trop peur que le jeune homme s'écroule si jamais il s'éloignait de lui. Harry était vraiment touché de l'attention que Severus avait envers lui, surtout qu'il était persuadé que l'homme était aussi fatigué que lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Harry était en pyjama, au lit avec un bol de soupe. Une fois son repas fini, Severus l'obligea à prendre quelques médicaments que lui avait prescrit le médecin en cas de migraine et l'obligea à s'allonger. Harry s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Severus sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Certes il était fatigué, mais il avait bien l'intention de manger avant d'aller dormir.

Pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, il se fit un rapide sandwich et s'installa sur le canapé, son assiette sur la table basse et un roman entre les mains. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Au bout d'une demi heure, son sandwich finit, Severus reposa son roman et alla ranger l'assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. En se relevant, son regard tomba sur la porte du placard où Harry rangeait les bouteilles d'alcool. Le brun avait caché la clef lorsque Severus lui avait fait sa promesse. Évidement, il avait rapidement trouvé la cachette d'Harry, mais n'avait jamais été tenté d'ouvrir cette porte. Et elle n'avait jamais été rouverte depuis, sauf lorsqu'ils avaient des invités. Dès lors, Harry avait toujours trouvé un moyen de récupérer la clef, sans qu'il ne le voit, faisant des pieds et des mains dans ce but à chaque fois. Severus le trouvait plus qu'adorable dans ces moments là. Raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais dit à Harry qu'il savait parfaitement où elle était.

Mais ce soir là, il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il avait promit à Harry de se contrôler, mais le jeune homme avait perdu la mémoire et sa journée avait été assez éreintante. Il s'était parfaitement contrôlé jusqu'à maintenant, même quand il avait reçut le corps inanimé de son amour entre ses bras le soir de l'incident, même quand il avait veillé des jours et des jours sur son amant dans le comas, même quand il avait apprit qu'Harry ne se souvenait plus de lui, même quand il avait découvert que leur amour n'avait pas survécu à l'épreuve que le jeune homme avait traversé. Il avait tout supporté ! Tout ! Et il était bien décidé à tout faire pour que les choses redevienne comme avant. Mais il n'était qu'un homme et il avait parfois besoin de craquer. Ce soir, avoir vu tant de douleur dans les yeux de son ange lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il n'était pas capable de le protéger. Comme ce même jours, quatre semaines et demi plus tôt.

Immédiatement, Severus se dirigea vers une des étagères, saisit le livre « Dix petits nègres » d'Agatha Christie, l'ouvrit à la page 248 et attrapa la petite clef d'argent pressée entre les pages. Une fois le livre remit en place, il se dirigea vers le meuble et ouvrit la porte du placard. La bouteille de scotch sembla briller quelques secondes à la lumière du salon. Severus s'en empara et prit un verre dans le buffet.

De nouveau installé dans le canapé, il regarda la bouteille pendant quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre. Sa décision prise, il ouvrit la flasque encore scellée et se versa un verre, avant de se reculer dans le canapé. Le liquide ambré flamboyait à la lumière et Severus n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. Il en avait envi et en même temps, il était dégouté. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Sa raison n'était qu'à quelques mètres derrière une porte. Il ne pouvait pas rompre sa promesse.

Dans la chambre à coucher, Harry commençait doucement à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait moins mal à la tête, même si une légère douleur persistait. Se levant doucement il jeta un regard au réveil et se rendit compte qu'il était tard et que Severus n'était toujours pas à ses côtés. Pourtant, ils avaient bien décidé le matin même de dormir ensemble à partir de ce soir ! Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas avec lui ? Est-ce que finalement, il avait changé d'avis ou avait-il eu peur de le déranger à cause de son état ? Ne voulant pas plus tergiverser, Harry se leva doucement du lit et ouvrit la porte. Il aperçut immédiatement l'homme affalé dans le canapé un verre et une bouteille d'alcool devant lui. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette vision le mit hors de lui et une seule pensée envahie son esprit. Comment pouvait-il rompre aussi facilement sa promesse ? Une image d'eux, dans ce même salon, s'imposa à lui. L'homme lui jurant de ne plus boire, lui disant qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait qu'il revienne à ses côtés et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il se voyait parfaitement cacher la clef du placard dans un livre que jamais Severus n'ouvrirait. Le livre d'Agatha Christie « Dix petits nègres » avait été utilisé par un tueur en série lors de sa première année sur le terrain. Ce qui l'avait profondément marqué. Mais apparemment, Severus avait surmonté son aversion, au moins le temps de récupérer la clef.

Sans plus réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivait, Harry s'élança sur Severus, le plaquant contre le dossier du canapé et s'installant à cheval sur l'homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne recommencerais plus jamais ! Tu me l'avais promis ! Pourquoi est ce que tu recommences à boire ?! Ça ne nous a pas déjà assez fait de mal ?! Si tu as des problèmes, tu devrais m'en parler au lieu de les noyer dans l'alcool ! Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ! Severus, répond moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus hystérique. Il s'était mit à taper le torse de l'homme avec ses poings, ponctuant chacun de ses mots par un coup.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Severus pour comprendre pleinement ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment, Harry s'était réveillé et l'avait vu assit dans le canapé, une verre d'alcool devant lui. Mais il n'avait pas encore remarqué que la bouteille venait juste d'être ouverte et que son verre était encore plein. Jusque là, Severus n'avait aucun problème. Non. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à remettre en place c'était qu'Harry parlait de leur promesse. Est-ce que le jeune homme commençait à se rappeler de leur histoire ? L'espoir prit brusquement possession du cœur de l'homme qui se redressa, sans aucune difficulté, le jeune homme toujours sur les genoux, continuant de le frapper. Ce dernier le regardait avec des yeux emplis de rage et de larmes retenues.

- Harry…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre la moindre excuse ! Tu avais promis ! Les larmes commencèrent à déborder des yeux verts étincelant de rancœur.

- Harry calmes-toi ! Severus attrapa brusquement les bras du jeune homme.

- Lâches-moi ! Harry essaya par tous les moyens de se défaire de la prise du policier.

- Harry ! Ça suffit ! Si tu regardes bien, la bouteille est neuve et je n'ai pas touché à mon verre ! S'exclama l'homme en plaquant les poings du brun contre son torse.

- Parce que tu n'en as pas eu le temps !

- Parce que je n'en avais pas envi !

Immédiatement, Harry se calma, regardant Severus droit dans les yeux. Lui mentait-il ou lui disait-il la vérité ? L'autre comprit parfaitement les interrogations du jeune homme.

- J'ai certes sorti la bouteille et me suis servi un verre, mais après je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à rompre ma promesse Harry.

Un léger silence prit place entre les deux hommes. Severus attendait patiemment que le jeune homme se calme et comprenne qu'il n'avait absolument rien bu. De son côté, Harry prit le temps de regarder la bouteille et le verre posés sur la table. Effectivement, le volume présent dans le verre correspondait à ce qu'il manquait dans la bouteille. Alors, il tourna son regard vers les deux orbes noirs de Severus. Il ne lui mentait pas. Il n'avait pas touché à l'alcool. Il avait tenu sa promesse. Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Pardon. Ce simple mot sembla apaiser toute la tension présente dans leur corps et Harry appuya son front contre l'épaule de Severus, la perte de colère le laissant sans force.

Instinctivement, Severus passa ses bras autour du jeune homme, sachant pertinemment que, dès qu'Harry se rendrait compte de leur position, il s'écarterait rapidement de leur étreinte. Il en profitait pleinement. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, Severus ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il profitait d'Harry. Que leur étreinte n'était pas aussi pure qu'il voulait le croire. Alors, doucement, il repoussa le jeune homme toujours installé sur ses genoux.

- Harry, tu as parlé de notre promesse. Fit lentement remarquer Severus.

- Oui. Je… Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire l'homme. Lorsque soudain, la situation lui sauta littéralement au visage. Il s'était souvenu de leur promesse, c'était un souvenir d'eux, il s'était même souvenue du livre et de l'aversion de Severus envers ce dernier. Ce n'était pas un souvenir de son comportement habituel à la boutique ou dans l'appartement. Non ! C'était un souvenir qui les concernait eux et seulement eux deux.

Severus pu parfaitement voir dans les yeux de son amant à quel moment la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de se passer le frappa. Alors, il laissa ses mains retomber contre le canapé. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se sente prit au piège. Il devait savoir qu'il pourrait s'éloigner de lui à tout moment. Il ne le forcerait pas à rester sur ses genoux. Surtout que leur position était assez équivoque.

Mais Harry n'avait pas encore réalisé la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pour l'instant, il était surtout concentré sur le fait qu'il avait de nouveau des souvenirs de sa relation avec Severus. Il se remémora ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Il avait accusé Severus sans avoir de preuves, il l'avait frappé et pourtant l'homme l'avait calmé doucement. Il ne s'était pas énervé, il ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus. Son cœur se serra brusquement, mais cela ne lui fit absolument pas mal, bien au contraire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien à ce moment là.

Il ferma doucement les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de ce sentiment. Quant-il les rouvrit, il tomba directement dans le regard de Severus. Il était plus petit que le policier, alors pourquoi devait-il baisser la tête pour le regarder ? Brusquement, Harry se rendit compte de leur position et de la proximité de leur corps.

Severus vit les joues du jeune homme s'enflammer. Ha ! Il venait enfin de se rendre compte qu'il était sur ses genoux depuis un bon moment. Sachant pertinemment que Harry allait fuir, Severus plaça ses bras sur le dossier du canapé, attendant que le jeune chocolatier abandonne précipitamment ses cuisses.

Néanmoins, Harry n'osait pas bouger. Certes, il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait et que cela était plus qu'équivoque. Cependant, il avait prit la décision, le matin même, qu'il voulait que sa relation avec Severus évolue. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour l'homme mais, pas si ça venait de sa mémoire perdue ou de lui. Pourtant, il était sûr d'une chose ! Il voulait connaître et ressentir l'amour présent dans les rares souvenirs de leur couple. Harry prit donc sa décision et lentement passa ses bras autour du coup du policier.

Severus ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela. Pourquoi Harry l'enlaçait au lieu de s'enfuir se cacher dans leur chambre ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'était sûrement pas déçut par l'initiative du jeune homme. Loin de là. Délicatement, il passa de nouveau ses bras autour d'Harry et les posa légèrement contre ce corps, l'attirant un peu plus près de lui, sans trop le bloquer non plus. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

Mais Harry était loin d'avoir peur. Bien au contraire, il se sentait parfaitement protégé. Une immense plénitude prit possession de tout son être. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussit à vivre jusqu'à maintenant sans connaître la chaleur des bras de Severus. Il était certain qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il resserra ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et blottît son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il était bien là, il ne voulait plus jamais bouger.

Severus se laissa totalement faire, trop heureux de pouvoir tenir Harry dans ses bras. Le sentir se blottir contre lui à nouveau. Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Les minutes passèrent doucement sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent. Au point que Severus sentait le corps de son amour devenir de plus en plus lourd contre lui. Mais cela ne le gênait absolument pas. Il laissa Harry se rendormir doucement contre lui. Après tout, ils avaient décidé de dormir ensemble à partir de maintenant.

Lorsqu'il sentit la respiration d'Harry devenir complètement calme et régulière, il desserra son étreinte et s'extirpa de la prise Koala du brun. Puis, il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé avant de prendre la direction la direction de la chambre. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et défit un peu plus les couvertures du lit. Une fois sa tache accomplie, il retourna dans le salon et souleva son amour dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il le déposa dans le lit. Il alla ensuite se changer dans la salle de bain, puis de glissa entre les draps à son tour. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'installer, Harry se mit à remuer et se retourna brusquement pour se coller contre lui. Un léger sourire prit possession des lèvres de Severus face au comportement d'Harry. Il attira alors le jeune homme contre lui , s'endormant le menton appuyé sur le haut de la tête brune et le corps serré contre celui de son amour.

Le lendemain, le réveille strident décida de se faire entendre à 6h du matin. Une main implacable s'abattit sur lui, lui coupant le sifflet. Lentement, Harry commença à sortir des limbes du sommeil. Il n'en avait pourtant aucune envie. Il était tellement bien. Il se sentait protégé et aimé comme jamais ! Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur le visage encore endormi de Severus. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ainsi. Harry s'autorisa quelques minutes pour observer l'homme. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'être aller se coucher. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé et de la crise qu'il avait fait en voyant Severus devant un verre d'alcool, puis du câlin qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais c'était tout.

Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il s'était endormi sur les genoux de Severus et que ce dernier l'avait porté jusqu'au lit ? Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent à la pensée que Severus l'avait porté et couché dans le lit. Ou plutôt dans leur lit. Un franc sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

C'est sur cette magnifique image que les yeux du policier s'ouvrirent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son ange souriait, mais le voir aussi heureux de si bon matin lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Bonjour. Fit doucement Severus en fixant le jeune homme.

- Bonjour. Harry enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller, espérant cacher un peu de sa rougeur.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder, profitant de l'instant présent. Puis, Severus se décida à se lever pour aller prendre une douche. Avec un sourire à Harry, il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Le brun ne détacha pas son regard de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte de leur chambre. Alors, Harry décida de s'habiller et de préparer le petit déjeuner, plus qu'heureux en ce beau matin.

Le petit déjeuner et le trajet en voiture se déroulèrent tranquillement entre les deux hommes. Personnes ne revient sur la soirée précédente. Et ils se quittèrent devant la porte de service de la chocolaterie.

À partir de ce jour là, une sorte de routine s'installa entre Harry et Severus. La première fois qu'Harry avait du se coucher avec Severus avait été un peu laborieuse, mais un sourire de l'autre l'avait rassuré et mit en confiance. Les autres soirs s'étaient déroulés sans problème. Harry avait prit l'habitude de cuisiner pour eux et de se faire accompagner et raccompagner par Severus. Ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit. Mais sans lui créer de nouvelle migraine.

De son côté Severus avait l'impression de revenir au bon vieux temps, avant l'incident. Il retrouvait un Harry souriant et apparemment heureux. L'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras la nuit avait été un supplice au début. Il ne pouvait pas le serrer aussi fort qu'il le souhaitait et il fallait avouer que les idées qui lui traversaient parfois l'esprit étaient certes normales pour lui, mais déplacées envers l'état d'Harry. Néanmoins depuis quelques semaines, il s'y était enfin habitué.

Un autre petit rituel s'était installé entre les deux hommes sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Il arrivait souvent que Severus embrasse Harry sur le front, les tempes ou encore la joue, quand ils passaient du temps à lire ensemble côte à côte ou le matin au réveil. En fait, Severus profitait de toutes les opportunités qui s'ouvraient à lui pour déposer un baiser sur le visage du jeune homme. Mais il n'avait jamais touché à ses lèvres depuis qu'il était sorti du coma. Et même si cela lui manquait énormément, il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune chocolatier. Déjà qu'il avait de nouveau des sentiments pour lui, il n'allait pas tout gâcher en se précipitant. Après tout, il avait prit la décision de laisser le garçon venir à lui.

Harry était ravi des nouvelles attentions de Severus, mais au fils des jours, il se demandait de plus en plus ce que cela ferait d'embrasser le policier. Un vrai baiser, pas juste un bisou. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion de faire l'expérience. Même s'il était timide, il avait vraiment envi de gouter aux lèvres de Severus. Et cela de plus en plus souvent.

Le mois de Novembre s'installait confortablement sur Londres.

Harry était en train de cuisiner tranquillement à l'arrière de la chocolaterie, Drago à ses côtés épluchait des oranges.

- Je te promets que la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'y colles Harry ! S'exclama le blond, une orange dans les mains.

- Mais tu le fait si bien ! Fit le brun un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est ça ! En attendant c'est moi qui vais avoir les ongles orange et les mains qui vont puer tout le reste de la journée !

Harry était mort de rire, intérieurement bien sûr, il ne voulait pas vexer son ami. Ils s'étaient lancés dans la confection de chocolats à l'orange depuis 2 bonnes heures et ils avaient tranchés à pierre/papier/ciseaux celui qui éplucherait les oranges. Drago ayant perdu, il n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre tout au long de sa besogne.

Soudain, le téléphone du coin bureau se mit à sonner. Harry baissa le feu sous sa marmite de chocolat et alla décrocher.

- « Les Serpents d'or », bonjour ?

- Harry, c'est Severus.

Au son de la voix du policier les joues d'Harry s'empourprèrent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Severus ne l'avait encore jamais appelé à la chocolaterie, le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à cent à l'heure.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te chercher ce soir. Albus a prévu une réunion et j'ai encore un tas de paperasse à finir avant de rentrer. Il faudrait donc que Drago te ramène à l'appartement ce soir.

- D'accord, je vais lui demander. Ne te fatigue pas trop quand même. À ce soir.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! À ce soir.

Le brun raccrocha et se retourna vers Drago.

- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me ramener ce soir ? Fit le brun en revenant devant sa marmite.

- Severus ne peut pas venir ? Drago était surprit de la demande de son ami. Severus n'avait jamais laissé Harry rentrer avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis l'incident.

- Non, trop de travail apparemment. Fit doucement le jeune homme, touillant mollement son chocolat.

- Pour moi il n'y a pas de problème, je te raccompagnerait jusqu'à chez toi. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas rester.

- Un rendez-vous ? Un grand sourire prit possession du visage d'Harry.

- En quelques sortes. Répondit mystérieusement Drago.

- Bien, je ne voudrais surtout pas t'empêcher de prendre du bon temps.

Avec un sourire moqueur Harry vit les joues de Drago se colorer de rose. Evidemment, il n'avait aucun problème à taquiner les autres sur leur vie sentimentale, mais quand il s'agissait de la sienne, le jeune homme devenait très prude.

- Harry ! Je ne veux pas parler de ça ici ! D'ailleurs je ne veux en parler nul part ! Le blond se concentra sur l 'épluchure de ses agrumes, faisant semblant de ne pas voir le grand sourire de son patron et ami.

C'est sur cet échange que les jumeaux entrèrent dans la cuisine, venant relever Harry. À la vision de leur patron souriant et d'un Drago plus que concentré sur une tâche qu'il détestait particulièrement, ils comprirent rapidement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Harry eu à peine le temps de sortir de la cuisine avant que Drago ne soit prit dans un ouragan de question de la part des jumeaux pour savoir ce qui faisait tant rire leur patron adoré.

Harry se retrouva donc à la caisse pour les trois heures restantes. Cela ne le gênait plus depuis que ses souvenirs revenaient de temps en temps. Les clients avaient compris qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Tout était redevenu calme dans la petite boutique et Harry prenait un grand plaisir à conseiller ses clients et à prendre les commandes.

Mais lorsque la journée fut terminée, la cuisine rangée et nettoyée, Harry se retrouva seul avec Drago pour fermer le magasin. Cela lui était très étrange. Il avait tellement l'habitude que Severus vienne le chercher qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fini sa journée tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu l'homme.

- Je suis désolé Harry, cela doit te sembler bizarre de rentrer sans Severus et surtout à pied. Fit le blond en commencent à marcher.

- Un peu oui. Severus m'avait dit qu'on attendrait des jours plus chauds pour venir au magasin à pied et surtout qu'il ne bosse pas en même temps que moi. Le commissariat est beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin de l'appartement. Expliqua Harry, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau.

- T'en fais pas, tu ne crains rien avec moi ! On a déjà fait la route ensemble un bon nombre de fois et il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé à tout les deux. Même quand on rentrait séparément !

- Oh je n'ai pas peur Drago ! Je sais que tu es là pour me protéger ! Harry bouscula gentiment le blond de son épaule.

Le reste du chemin se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois arrivé au pied de l'immeuble, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et Harry promit au blond de prier pour que son rendez vous se passe bien. C'est dans un éclat de rire que Drago tourna au coin de la rue, laissant Harry rentrer seul dans son appartement.

Harry prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au 6ème étage, ouvrit sa porte et la referma rapidement à clef derrière lui. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité ce soir. Il supposa que l'absence de Severus y était pour quelque chose. En même temps c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait tout seul depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Soit il était avec Severus, soit il était à la boutique avec Drago, les jumeaux, Pansy et Neville. Il pouvait en profiter alors ! Il avait l'appart' pour lui tout seul.

Harry était planté au milieu du salon, regardant autour de lui à la recherche d'une idée d'activité. Mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était la lecture. Alors, il attrapa rapidement le livre de Conan Doyle qu'il avait commencé depuis un bon moment et qu'il ne trouvait jamais le temps de finir. Mais à peine avait-il commencé la première page qu'il se sentit oppressé. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison pour qu'il se sente si mal.

Harry reposa son livre sur la table basse et s'adossa au canapé en fermant les yeux, essayant de se détendre. Il respira doucement, faisant le point. Oui, il était tout seul pour l'instant mais Severus lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait à la maison, donc il n'avait qu'à attendre que l'homme revienne. Après tout, il n'était que 21h30. Un peu rassuré, Harry décida de préparer le dîner pour lui et Severus. Ce dernier aurait sûrement faim en rentrant.

Une fois mit au travail, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsque enfin il eu fini de cuisiner, il leva les yeux vers l'horloge du salon. Il était 22h passé. Bon, il s'était occupé trente minutes, il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose. Il décida alors de prendre une douche et de prendre tout son temps. Mais cela ne l'occupa pas plus de quarante minutes et Severus n'était toujours pas là.

De nouveau assit sur le canapé, fraîchement lavé, Harry sentait la panique l'envelopper lentement dans son étreinte. Il était maintenant plus de 23h et Harry n'avait aucune nouvelle de Severus. Il avait bien essayé de l'appeler mais le policier ne répondait pas.

Soudain, une suite d'images défila dans son esprit. Il se voyait dans l'appartement, attendant sur le canapé, se tordant les doigts, l'inquiétude et la panique le dévorant. Il se voyait arpenter fébrilement l'appartement de long en large, essayer de joindre quelqu'un et parfois pleurant même dans le lit.

Harry n'eu aucun mal à comprendre que son stresse le faisait revivre différents moment où il avait du attendre le retour de Severus sans avoir aucune nouvelle. Mais bien qu'il retrouve une partie de ses souvenir, Harry ne fut pas du tout heureux de récupérer cela, il aurait largement préférer les oublier. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas si Severus était bien rentré à chaque fois.

La panique le prit un peu plus à la gorge, au point qu'il commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Une crise de panique ! Il faisait une putain de crise de panique et personne n'était là pour l'aider !

Dans la pénombre de l'appartement, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol, au pied du canapé et essaya de calmer sa respiration, priant pour que Severus rentre rapidement.

À suivre.

Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Je remercie ma béta pour tooouuuut le temps qu'elle à consacrée à ma fic pour la corriger !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis sûre que vous savez pourquoi après tout ce temps P

Allez, bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

Chapitre 5 :

Severus était vraiment énervé. Albus avait décidé de programmer une réunion en fin de journée et, évidemment, elle s'était prolongée jusqu'à 23h30. Drago et Harry devaient déjà être à l'appartement depuis longtemps. Le policier n'avait plus qu'une hâte, rentrer à la maison et se glisser sous la couette pour une bonne nuit de sommeil aux côtés de son ange brun.

Enfin libre, Severus décida d'appeler Drago pour savoir si tout allait bien à l'appartement. C'était la première fois qu'Harry se retrouvait avec quelqu'un d'autre dans leur F2.

Au bout de deux sonneries, le blond décrocha enfin.

- Oui ?!

- Drago, c'est Severus. Je rentre à la maison. Tout ce passe bien ? Demanda Severus en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, sur le parking du commissariat.

- Pourquoi tu demandes cela ? Tu ne devrais pas appeler Harry plutôt ? Fit Drago surprit.

- Il doit dormir à cette heure-là. Comment c'est déroulé votre soirée ? Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ?

- Severus, je ne suis pas resté avec Harry ce soir, je l'ai juste raccompagné jusqu'à votre immeuble.

L'homme s'arrêta en plein milieu du parking. Comment ça, il n'était pas resté avec Harry à l'appartement ? Le médecin avait bien précisé de ne pas laisser Harry seul tant qu'il ne serait pas totalement remit. Il avait encore des migraines ! Comment Drago avait pu le laisser seul !

L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de passer sa colère sur Drago. Il raccrocha brusquement et courut presque jusqu'à sa voiture, monta et démarra immédiatement.

Le trajet entre le commissariat et la maison ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long. Pendant tout le chemin, les pires scénarios se jouaient dans son esprit. Si jamais il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry, Drago le paierait très, très cher.

Une fois la voiture garée dans le parking de l'immeuble, Severus ne jeta pas un regard à la cabine d'ascenseur et commença à grimper les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Mais il n'allait jamais assez vite.

Enfin arrivé devant la porte de leur appartement, Severus s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte. Depuis le braquage, c'était la première fois qu'il avait aussi peur. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver derrière cette porte. Tout était possible. Harry aurait put ne pas supporter de se retrouver seul et faire une bêtise, ou une mauvaise chute ! Ou alors, tout allait bien et il retrouverait le jeune homme endormi sur le canapé, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il l'attendait quand il rentrait tard, ou tranquillement assoupit dans leur lit.

Severus déverrouilla rapidement la porte de l'appartement. Puis la poussa doucement pour découvrir le salon plongé dans le noir. Aux aguets, l'homme entra furtivement et sans même s'en rendre compte, il porta sa main à son arme, tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ses yeux balayèrent l'ensemble du salon et de la cuisine à la recherche d'une présence. Il tâtonna quelques secondes après l'interrupteur du salon. Lorsque enfin la lumière éclaira les alentours, Severus perçut finalement Harry, recroquevillé au pied du canapé, en proie à une crise de panique aigüe.

Sans plus réfléchir, Severus se jeta aux pieds du jeune homme et lui saisit le visage de ces deux mains, l'obligeant à le fixer. Un éclair de douleur lui traversa le cœur face aux deux émeraudes emplies de pure terreur, de larmes et d'angoisse. La respiration sifflante et hachée du jeune homme augmenta son inquiétude qui ne cessait de croître depuis qu'il avait raccroché son téléphone.

- Harry. Harry. C'est Severus, je suis là. Regarde-moi. Fit doucement le policier en caressant doucement de ses pouces, les joues couvertes de larmes du jeune homme.

Même si Harry avait bien vu que Severus était face à lui et que rien ne lui était arrivé, les souvenirs étaient là et la crise aussi. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à contrôler sa respiration. Il avait essayé pendant tellement de temps de se contrôler qu'il était maintenant totalement épuisé et la panique en profitait pour le tétaniser totalement.

- Harry, je sais que c'est difficile, mais essaye de te concentrer juste sur moi. Regarde-moi et calque ta respiration sur la mienne. D'accord.

Le brun fut incapable de faire le moindre geste pour confirmer son consentement, mais Severus n'en avait absolument pas besoin.

- Respire profondément… Tiens ta respiration… Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… Expire. Je sais que c'est difficile Harry, mais il faut que tu y arrives. Respire…Tiens… Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un… Expire… Encore.

Severus continua à guider le jeune homme pendant encore de longues minutes angoissantes. Lorsque enfin, Harry commença à respirer avec plus de facilité, Severus ne le lâcha pas et continua à l'accompagner pour calmer sa crise. Lentement Harry posa ses mains sur les bras de Severus. Essayant, avec le peu de force qu'il avait encore, de s'accrocher à la réalité pour maîtriser plus vite sa respiration. Pour que le cauchemar s'arrête enfin.

Il fallut encore d'interminables minutes avant que Harry ne retrouve enfin une respiration, certes encore un peu laborieuse mais beaucoup plus calme et apaisée. Le jeune homme était complètement éreinté. Il était sûr que, si Severus ne tenait pas son visage, il s'écroulerait en avant s'étalant de tout son long sur le tapis.

De son côté, Severus était un peu plus rassuré. La crise passait. Lentement, il sentit le corps de son amour peser de plus en plus entre ses bras. Avec délicatesse, il le souleva et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre.

Une fois Harry installé confortablement entre les draps, Severus se changea et se glissa à son tour à l'intérieur du lit. Le jeune chocolatier était déjà parti aux pays des songes. Severus observa le visage du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'accueille entre ses bras.

Harry se réveilla doucement. La chambre était encore plongée dans le noir. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui apprit qu'il n'était que 3h35 du matin. Il avait donc encore pas mal de temps avant de devoir se lever. Observant son environnement, le brun prit conscience qu'il était couché sur le côté, un corps chaud contre son dos et une main étrangère sur son ventre. Une chaleur des plus confortable l'englobait totalement. Harry se retourna lentement, pour faire face au policier, la main de ce dernier se retrouva alors au milieu du dos du jeune homme. Le brun se sentait tellement à ça place, qu'il avait envi de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Mais il n'avait jamais pu observer l'autre homme dormir et la curiosité fut la plus forte. Le jeune homme se mit alors à observer le visage de Severus pour le graver dans sa mémoire.

L'homme était vraiment magnifique. Même s'il était plus vieux, il avait un charme, une aura, qui le rendait extrêmement attirant, lorsque les traits de son visage étaient détendus, comme maintenant. Mais Harry s'était rendu compte, au fils des jours passés, que toutes les facettes, qu'il avait pu découvrir chez l'homme, lui plaisaient. Lorsque Severus était plus que ronchon après une dure journée de travail ou lorsqu'il était juste heureux de passer un peu de temps avec un bon livre. Il y avait aussi les moment magique entre eux où ils ne faisaient que ressentir la compagnie de l'autre. Harry n'avait toujours pas comprit ce qui se passait dans ses moments-là, mais il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Tous ces instants avec Severus étaient merveilleux à ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son cerveau avait effacé des souvenirs qui devaient être aussi, voir meilleurs, que ceux qu'il était entrain de se construire.

Harry se rendormit paisiblement en se remémorant tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Severus jusqu'à cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le réveil d'Harry se fit entendre, le brun n'eu même pas la force de lever le bras pour l'éteindre. Ce fut Severus, excédé par la sonnerie stridente et répétitive, qui donna un bon coup sur l'appareil.

Le policier ouvrit un œil, étonné d'avoir du éteindre le réveil. Habituellement, Harry finissait toujours par le faire, même si pour cela il lui arrivait de balancer la petite machine à l'autre bout de la chambre. Severus regarda donc le brun, examinant les traits de son visage. Deux informations capitales lui sautèrent alors aux yeux Harry avait l'air plus que fatigué et il venait d'être réveillé à 6h00 du matin alors qu'on était Samedi et qu'il n'était pas de garde au commissariat aujourd'hui. L'homme allait se rendormir lorsqu'il sentit Harry bouger contre lui. Le jeune homme s'était blotti contre lui, sa tête contre son cou, ses bras autour de lui. Ils étaient quasiment collés l'un contre l'autre. Avec un sourire, Severus resserra un peu son bras autour de la taille du garçon. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir de contentement et se pelotonna un peu plus contre l'homme. Le policier se laissa bercer par la chaleur du corps contre lui et se rendormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quatre heures plus tard, Harry émergeait de nouveau des brumes du sommeil. Severus toujours à ses côtés. Ce qui le fit sourire. Avec douceur, le jeune homme s'extirpa de l'étreinte de l'homme et prit la direction de la cuisine. En passant la porte de la chambre, il se rendit compte que le soleil devait déjà être levé depuis longtemps. L'horloge du salon lui apprit qu'il était déjà 10 heures. Il était sacrément en retard à la chocolaterie. Immédiatement, le jeune homme chercha son téléphone portable. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il était resté sur la table basse du salon hier soir. Une fois le téléphone trouvé, Harry s'aperçût qu'il avait quatre messages en absence. Tous de Drago. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le brun composa le numéro de la chocolaterie. Après deux sonneries, ce fut Pansy qui décrocha le téléphone.

- Les serpents d'ors, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la voix douce de la jeune fille.

- Pansy, c'est Harry.

- Harry ! Tout va bien ? Drago n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de te joindre. Il voulait même venir jusqu'à chez toi. Apparemment, il se serrait passé quelque chose hier soir.

- Ne t'en fait pas Pansy. Je vais parfaitement bien. Je voulais justement rassurer Drago à propos de tout cela.

- Je te le passe. Un silence se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la ligne, avant que la voix quelque peu inquiète de Drago ne résonne.

- Allô, Harry ?

- Oui Drago. Aux nombres d'appels que tu as laissé sur mon téléphone, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je t'appel pour te rassurer. Fit Harry légèrement amusé.

- Merci. Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je t'ai laissé seul alors que je n'aurais pas dû.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Drago. Je devrais être capable de me débrouiller seul maintenant. Et puis, il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave.

- Mais quand Severus m'a appelé hier soir, il avait l'air paniqué que je t'ai laissé seul à l'appartement. Que c'est-il réellement passé Harry ?

- Je… j'ai fait une crise de panique, à cause de souvenirs assez angoissants qui sont revenu. Des moments où j'attendais Severus sans savoir s'il allait rentrer sain et sauf. Mais maintenant, je vais beaucoup mieux, ne t'en fait plus. Et surtout, ne te reproche rien. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser de ne pas être venu ce matin au magasin.

- Oh ! Tu sais, on se débrouille très bien ici. Il n'y a pas trop de clients aujourd'hui. Tu peux rester chez toi, surtout que je crois que Severus n'est pas de garde ce samedi.

- Effectivement, il était encore en train de dormir quand je me suis levé… Dis-moi Drago, ton rendez-vous d'hier soir c'est bien passé ? Fit Harry sur un ton joueur. Il ne voulait plus que le blond s'inquiète pour lui.

- Hé bien oui ! Il c'est très bien déroulé. Tu seras même ravi de la tournure qu'on prit les choses !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Harry plus que surprit. Que venait-il faire dans cette histoire ?

- Je t'en parlerais qu'en tu reviendra Lundi. Il faut d'ailleurs que tu signes quelques papiers à propos de cela.

- Tu m'inquiètes Drago. Jure moi juste que ce n'est pas un piège ou que tu n'as pas vendu la chocolaterie. Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Soit rassuré Harry, je ne ferais jamais rien qui nuirait notre commerce ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Non, c'est même quelque chose que tu avais prévu de faire… Avant. Donc je t'attends Lundi matin pour que l'on règle tout ensemble ! Passe un bon weekend et passe le bonjour de la part de tout le monde à Severus.

- D'accord… Bon weekend à toi aussi et passe le bonjour aux autres de notre part !

- Pas de problème. Au revoir Harry !

- Au revoir Drago.

Sur ce dernier échange, le brun raccrocha le téléphone avec une mine quelque peu préoccupée. De quoi parlait Drago ? Qu'avait-il prévu « avant » pour le magasin ? Et avant quoi ? Avant l'incident ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu en parler au téléphone ?

C'est avec toutes ses questions en tête qu'Harry commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Même s'il était déjà 10 heure passé, il ne se voyait pas commencer la journée sans un bol de chocolat chaud. Il mit également la cafetière en route pour Severus et fit cuire quelques pancakes.

Ce fut une agréable odeur de café et de pancakes qui sortit Severus du sommeil. Il allait vraiment finir par s'habituer à être réveillé ainsi! Evidement, Harry n'était plus à ses côtés. Par contre, il était déjà plus de 10 heure et ça, ce n'était pas habituel pour lui qui n'arrivait pas à rester au lit après 8h, sauf cas exceptionnels qui avaient tout à voir avec un certain petit brun. Lentement, Severus se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il fit un sourire à Harry lorsqu'il l'aperçût et prit place sur son siège après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Bonjour Severus. Fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Harry. Répondit Severus.

Une grande tasse de café et quelques pancakes plus tard, les deux hommes faisaient calmement la vaisselle.

- Tu ne vas pas à la chocolaterie aujourd'hui ? Demanda Severus en essuyant une assiette.

- Non, j'ai appelé Drago pour le rassurer, vu qu'il m'a laissé plusieurs appels sur mon téléphone. Il m'a assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi à la boutique aujourd'hui et que je pouvais donc rester à la maison.

Severus fit une légère grimace au nom du blond. Il faudrait qu'il lui fasse la leçon à celui là la prochaine fois ! Juste pour se venger un peu de la soirée plus que difficile qu'avait passé Harry.

- Bon, puisque ni toi, ni moi n'allons au travail aujourd'hui, as-tu envi de faire quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Severus en continuant d'essuyer la vaisselle que lui passait Harry.

- Hé bien… Non, pas vraiment… Harry n'avait qu'une seul envie : passer du temps avec Severus. Mais, même s'il s'était décidé à faire avancer les choses entre lui et le policier, il se voyait mal lui dire une telle chose face à face.

- Alors je te propose d'aller au cinéma. Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis un bon moment. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je… Oui, d'accord. Un peu de rose avait prit possession des joues du jeune homme.

- Et après nous pourrions aller manger au restaurant. Rajouta Severus sans même regarder Harry.

Harry n'osait absolument pas poser ses yeux sur Severus. Il était vraiment entrain de se faire des films ou Severus lui proposait une sortie en amoureux ? Comme ça ? Alors qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle ? Bizarrement, cette idée amena un grand sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme, vite suivit par un fou rire.

Severus fut étonné d'entendre Harry se mettre à rire d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce que le jeune homme avait imaginé ?

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi Harry ? Demanda Severus quelque peu vexé à l'idée que ce soit sa proposition qui fasse rigoler ainsi le jeune homme.

- On fait la vaisselle… Et tu me proposes d'aller au cinéma et au restaurant… Réussit à articuler le jeune homme tout en continuant d'agripper le rebord de l'évier pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

Effectivement, vu ainsi, il était vrai que la situation pouvait être cocasse. Il n'y avait pas vraiment mit les formes. Severus se permit un léger sourire. Ça faisait du bien de voir Harry s'amuser, même si c'était à ses dépends après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour se calmer totalement. La vaisselle étant finie, les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le salon pour lire un peu. Mais, chose rare, Harry n'avait aucune envie de lire à ce moment-là. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se mit à déambuler un peu dans l'appartement. Fouillant dans quelques tiroirs ou sur des étagères. Quand il s'approcha du meuble de l'entrée, Severus abandonna le livre qu'il avait commencé.

- Que ce passe t-il Harry ? Demanda le policier en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

- Je n'ai pas envie de lire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là, maintenant, ça ne me tente pas… Fit Harry un peu penaud.

- Ce n'est pas une faute Harry, détends-toi. Si tu t'ennuis, est ce que ça te dirais de sortir un peu ? Nous pourrions aller faire une promenade dans le parc. Il ne fait pas trop froid aujourd'hui.

- Et il n'y a pas trop de soleil ! Enfin... Harry ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait dit cela. Surtout que Severus était devenu pâle.

L'homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait gardé quelques réflexes de pensées.

- Il n'y a rien de grave Harry. C'est quelque chose que tu avais l'habitude de dire lorsque je te proposais de sortir. Expliqua doucement Severus, le regard plongé dans celui du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? Harry alla s'installer à l'extrémité du canapé, pour faire face à Severus.

- Je te l'ai dit au tout début que je n'aimais ni le soleil, ni l'eau. Répliqua Severus avec un doux sourire.

- Non, je… Je me souviens de ce que vous m'avez dit sur vous. Que vous préférez la pluie et le vent, que votre plat favori est le poulet, frite, salade, que votre couleur préférée est le vert, que vous aimez la musique classique, surtout Debussy et Mozart. Je… Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous avez eu l'air aussi mal quand je… j'ai …

Harry prit la couleur écarlate d'un coquelicot. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait récité tout ce que Severus lui avait confié sur lui lors de leur première conversation. Comme s'il avait tout apprit par cœur. En même temps, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise face à l'homme. Il avait bien une idée de la raison de la tristesse du policier, mais il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas cela.

Severus prit quelques minutes pour savourer ce qui venait de se passer. Harry venait de lui prouver qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit sur lui. Il en était plus qu'heureux. Surtout que ce n'était que de petites choses anodines. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas comment expliquer à Harry ce qu'il avait ressentit juste avant. A l'entente de cette simple phrase, le cœur du policier s'était gelé. Harry avait toujours eu l'habitude de sortir cette petite remarque lorsqu'ils décidaient de sortir en amoureux et elle avait toujours été suivit d'un langoureux baiser.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent entre les deux hommes. Soudain, Severus poussa un profond soupir et se redressa légèrement dans son fauteuil.

- Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que nous avions certaines habitudes avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire. Cette phrase en faisait parti. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer tout ce qu'elle implique. Mais sache que je ne te reproche pas le fait de l'avoir prononcée, bien au contraire, cela me prouve qu'un jour, ta mémoire te reviendra entièrement.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors, il se tut, préférant faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans son regard fixé dans les orbes noir de Severus. Il voyait parfaitement le léger éclat de douleur dans les yeux du policier. Severus ferma doucement les yeux quelques secondes. Puis se redressa avant de regarder à nouveau le jeune homme.

- Bien ! Et si on la faisait cette promenade ! Fit Severus en se levant de son siège.

Harry comprit que l'homme ne voulait plus parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il adressa alors un sourire calme à Severus et se leva à son tour. Ils s'habillèrent tout les deux, choisissant des vêtements chauds. Car même s'il faisait beau, le froid de Novembre se faisait parfaitement bien sentir.

Le chemin jusqu'au parc se fit dans un silence tranquille. Ni Harry, ni Severus ne ressentaient le besoin de parler. Le brun essayait de se repérer.

Enfin, l'entrée du parc apparut à quelques mètres d'eux. Inconsciemment, le brun se rapprocha de Severus. Depuis sa sortie d'hôpital, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans un lieu public en dehors de la chocolaterie. Mais là-bas, il y avait Drago, les jumeaux, Neville et Pansy. Il pouvait également se réfugier dans la cuisine. Ici, il n'y avait aucun endroit ou s'isoler et il y avait un peu trop de gens à son goût. Pourtant, il faisait froid ! Pourquoi tous les gens étaient de sortie en même temps qu'eux ?

Severus avait remarqué qu'Harry s'était tendu en voyant l'entrée du parc. Il était sûr que le jeune homme devait se sentir absolument terrifié. Il avait toujours été entouré, mais seulement de gens qu'il connaissait déjà. Severus se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry pour lui faire sentir qu'il était à ses côtés.

D'un pas un peu plus lent ils se rapprochèrent du parc. La tension présente dans le corps d'Harry atteignit son apogée lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les deux portes en fer forgé qui marquaient l'entrée de l'espace vert. Harry ne quittait plus le Capitaine de police d'une semelle et Severus n'en était pas mécontent. Malgré le froid bien présent, pas mal de gens avaient décidés de se promener.

Harry essayait de se concentrer sur tout ce qui l'entourait en dehors de tout ces gens qui marchaient en rient et en le frôlant d'un peu trop près. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec les foules auparavant. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se sente aussi mal maintenant ?

Plus le temps passait et plus Harry se rapprochait de Severus. Ils croisèrent quelques personnes qui les reconnurent et les saluèrent, tout en restant suffisamment éloigné du jeune Potter pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le mot était passé à la boutique qu'Harry se remettait lentement de ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il ne valait mieux pas le coller de trop près si on ne voulait pas subir les foudres du policier qui ne le lâchait pas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, Severus se rendit compte qu'Harry avait commencé à trembler.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda doucement Severus sans s'arrêter de marcher.

- Non, je… Je crois que c'est le stress. Désolé. Fit le brun un peu plus bas.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est la première fois que tu te trouves autre part que dans la chocolaterie ou l'appartement. Il est normal que tu ne te sentes pas à l'aise. Allons nous asseoir quelques minutes. Fit Severus en entrainant Harry vers un banc libre.

Le petit banc en bois simple était glacé, mais Harry ne s'en soucia absolument pas. Les gens l'approchaient beaucoup moins une fois qu'il fut assit.

- Je vais aller nous chercher deux cafés. Attend moi là. Severus s'éloigna doucement vérifiant qu'Harry ne paniquait pas.

Le brun se gifla mentalement. Il ne devait pas être dépendant de Severus il devrait pouvoir supporter une simple sortie au parc. Ils avaient souvent fait de telles sorties avant. Ah ! Un autre souvenir qui faisait son apparition. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait apprit à apprécier ces moments où sa mémoire lui ouvrait ses portes. Surtout si les souvenirs qu'elle lui offrait étaient aussi beaux.

Soudain, il sentit le banc bouger légèrement. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui avait osé venir déranger sa tranquillité. Il se retrouva face à un homme de forte carrure et aux cheveux bruns. Etrangement, Harry se sentit écrasé par la présence de cet homme. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Mais il était bien incapable de décrocher son regarde de cet homme. La veste en cuire noir et les lunettes de soleil lui donnaient un air de motard, alors que son jean troué aux deux genoux faisait un peu plus sauvage. Soudain, l'homme tourna la tête et leurs regards se rencontrèrent brusquement. L'homme avait des yeux marron, totalement banals, mais une lueur étrange y brillait. Cette lueur captiva entièrement Harry. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il était incapable de retrouver où. Les deux hommes se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que l'étranger ne se décide à parler.

- Bonjour. Sa voix était grave et rauque. Harry eu un étrange frisson.

- Bonjour. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à détacher son regard de celui de l'autre homme.

- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je m'asseye ici. Fit amicalement l'homme.

- Non, absolument pas. Harry eu un léger rougissement.

- Merci. Je m'appel Gabren Fribeyck.

- Harry Potter.

- Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Harry Potter.

- Moi aussi, Gabren. Harry se sentait bizarre aux côtés de cet homme. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un sentiment sur la sensation qu'il ressentait depuis que Gabren Fribeyck s'était posé à coté de lui.

Un moment de silence s'étendit entre eux. Harry avait enfin réussit à détacher son regard de cet étranger. En survolant le monde qui l'entourait, il ressentit une main glacée s'emparer de son cœur. Où était Severus ? Pourquoi était-il si long à revenir ? Harry se mit à regarder partout, sentant la panique revenir au galop. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter de rester assit seul au milieu d'un océan d'inconnu.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Gabren.

- Je… Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les foules. Fit doucement Harry en continuant à scruter la masse à la recherche de Severus.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner dans un lieu plus calme. Fit doucement l'autre homme.

Harry avait les yeux fixés sur les gens défilants autour d'eux, il ne remarqua pas le sourire plus que carnassier de son voisin.

- Non merci… Je suis venu avec… Avec un ami et il m'a dit de l'attendre ici…Je préfère ne pas bouger.

- Il sait que vous n'êtes pas à l'aise dans la foule ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas très gentil de vous abandonner ainsi, au milieu d'un parc presque bondé.

Gabren se rapprocha un peu plus d'Harry. S'en rendant compte, le brun essaya de s'écarter. Il se sentait de plus en plus terrifié. A la fois par la présence envahissante de cet homme et par l'absence de Severus qui s'éternisait.

Soudain, Harry aperçut les cheveux noirs de Severus à travers la foule. Etrangement, il était sûr que ces cheveux noirs étaient bien ceux du Capitaine de police. Il se redressa alors dans l'espoir de le voir un peu plus, dans le but de se rassurer.

- Je crois deviner que votre ami arrive. Je vais donc vous laisser tranquille. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée, avec l'espoir de vous revoir très prochainement. Fit l'homme en se levant, un sourire aimable sur les lèvres.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'étranger pour disparaître dans la mer d'inconnus. Harry essaya de le suivre sans perdre Severus de vu, mais abandonna rapidement l'idée quand il vit l'homme se rapprocher de lui, tenant deux gobelets en plastiques.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur d'Harry, Severus se rendit compte qu'il semblait perturbé.

- Tout va bien Harry ? Demanda l'homme en s'asseyant à la place de Gabren.

- Je… Oui. Il y a juste un homme qui est venu me parler… Répondit Harry en attrapant le gobelet que lui tendait Severus.

À ces mots, le capitaine de police comprit pourquoi son amour semblait si remué. Il n'avait plus l'habitude que des inconnus viennent lui parler aussi simplement. Dire qu'avant Harry se faisait rapidement des amis sans aucun problème. Il avait même l'habitude d'entamer une conversation avec n'importe qui, n'importe où.

- Mais tout va bien, maintenant. Rajouta Harry avec un petit sourire, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Severus.

L'homme lui rendit son sourire. Ils burent leur café en silence en regardant les gens passer devant eux. Bizarrement, Harry ne sentait plus aussi oppressé par tout ce monde. Bien au contraire, il se sentait seul avec Severus, comme si toutes les personnes présentes n'existait plus.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Soudain un grognement étrange les sortirent de leur petit coin de paradis. Le rouge prit immédiatement d'assaut les joues du plus jeune. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Severus.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Fit le capitaine de police en se levant doucement du banc.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer et se leva également du banc.

- Je te propose de retourner à la maison pour déjeuner. L'air c'est rafraichît.

- D'accord. Harry n'osait pas regarder Severus dans les yeux. Son estomac ne savait vraiment pas se tenir. Surtout dans un aussi bon moment !

Ils prirent le chemin du retour sans échanger un seul mot. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin pour passer de bon moment ensemble. La présence de l'autre leur avait toujours suffit.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Harry décida de se mettre aux fourneaux. Midi était largement passé et il avait vraiment faim. Il opta pour des pâtes à la sauce champignon. Rapide et délicieux.

Pendant qu'Harry préparait leur repas, Severus prit place dans le fauteuil qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur son amour. Il repensa à ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit dans le parc. Un inconnu était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés et cela l'avait plus que remué. Certes, le comportement d'Harry envers la foule et la présence d'étrangers avait changé. Mais au point d'être aussi mal à l'aise avec un inconnu ? De plus, il était dérangé par le fait qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte un seul instant que quelqu'un était venu s'installer près d'Harry. Comment avait-il pu manquer cela ? Pourtant, il avait plusieurs fois regardé en direction de son amant. Mais la foule avait été assez dense pour diminuer son champ de vision ou pour l'obstruer un certain nombre de fois. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention. Severus avait eu suffisamment peur la nuit dernière.

Harry semblait cuisiner tranquillement, mais intérieurement, il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le visage de l'homme du parc. Pourtant, il avait été assit juste à côté de lui ! Alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à reconstituer son visage ? En plus Severus avait l'air un peu étonné de son comportement face à la foule, même s'il l'avait comprit. Il n'avait jamais eu de mal avec les foules et cela depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi maintenant, il ne les supportait plus? Severus semblait croire que c'était lié à l'événement. D'ailleurs, que lui était-il arrivé ? Personne ne lui en parlait jamais.

Harry avait déjà trouvé cela étrange, mais il n'y avait pas fait plus attention. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'une grande partie de ses réactions étaient différentes depuis ce moment là. Il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ! Mais comment faire ? Est-ce que Severus répondrait à ses questions ? Ou essaierait il l'esquiver? Il pouvait toujours essayer !

Severus vit la posture d'Harry changer d'un seul coup. Il se tenait droit et légèrement crispé. Une attitude qu'il prenait lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose. Et habituellement, il ne démordait pas facilement du but qu'il s'était fixé. Cela n'allait pas être facile. Surtout qu'il se doutait du sujet que le brun allait aborder. Le braquage. Il devait se demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Evidement, personne n'avait voulut lui en parler. En même temps, le médecin avait bien dit de laisser venir ses souvenirs d'eux même et surtout ceux de l'incident.

L'homme vit le chocolatier commencer à mettre la table et à servir les assiettes. Il prit une grande respiration et se leva de son fauteuil. Le repas n'allait pas être des plus plaisant.

Severus s'approcha du bar, s'assit à sa place et attendit qu'Harry le rejoigne. Une fois le jeune homme attablé, Severus le servit avant de s'occuper de son assiette. Les deux hommes commencèrent à manger en silence. Harry essayait de trouver le meilleur angle d'attaque pour obtenir des réponses et Severus attendait qu'Harry lance le sujet en préparent à l'avance les différents arguments qu'il pourrait lui présenter sans pour autant forcer sa mémoire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry se décida enfin à lancer son offensive.

- Severus… Je me suis rendu compte que certaines de mes habitudes étaient différentes depuis que je me suis réveillé par rapport à ce dont je me souviens. Est-ce que j'ai beaucoup changé en un an ? Demanda doucement Harry en gardant la tête baissée sur son assiette.

- Hé bien, certaines de tes habitudes de vie on changées, puisque nous avons appris à vivre ensemble et que nous avons du faire des concessions. Est-ce que tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda tranquillement Severus. Il était préparé. Il savait parfaitement de quoi Harry allait lui parler et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment il allait essayer de l'amener à parler de l'incident.

- Hé bien... Oui. Aujourd'hui, je me suis senti vraiment mal à cause de la foule et de la présence de tout ces gens. J'ai aussi eu du mal à supporter la présence de l'homme qui s'est assis à côté de moi. Pourtant, je sais qu'avant de perdre la mémoire j'étais plutôt à l'aise avec les gens. Je discutais facilement avec eux, je n'avais pas de mal à aller vers eux pour discuter ou les aider. Alors je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui a pu m'arriver pour que je me mette à paniquer à cause de la foule. Est-ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose pendant les deux dernières années que j'ai perdu ?

- Rien qui pourrait te faire craindre une foule Harry. Je pense simplement qu'il te faut du temps pour te réhabituer à la présence d'inconnu. Il me semble que tu n'as déjà plus trop de mal avec les clients de la chocolaterie, même s'il y a beaucoup de monde, non?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Admis Harry en relevant les yeux de son plat de pâtes.

- Je pense que c'est parce que tu te sens en sécurité au magasin et tu as confiance en toi. C'est cette confiance qui te permettait d'être si ouvert avec les gens avant. Il faut donc que tu reprennes confiance en toi avant de pouvoir te sentir complètement à l'aise à nouveau. Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas du te laisser seul dans le parc. C'était une énorme erreur de ma part et je m'en excuse Harry. Heureusement, il ne t'est rien arrivé.

Harry était étonné. Severus avait raison. Peut-être que ce qui lui était arrivé n'avait rien à voir avec sa crainte de la foule et des autres. Au magasin, il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec les clients, aussi bien les habitués que les nouveaux. Severus devait certainement avoir raison. Il fallait qu'il ait plus confiance en lui.

En voyant le corps du jeune homme se détendre un peu, Severus pensa qu'il avait réussit à noyer le poisson. Pas qu'il ait mentit à Harry sur le fait qu'il devait reprendre confiance en lui. Bien au contraire. Mais il supposait lui aussi que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la banque a joué un grand rôle dans la peur d'Harry envers les inconnus qu'il pouvait croiser.

Ne voulant pas laisser le temps à Harry de réfléchir plus longtemps sur la question Severus décida de se sacrifier pour détourner l'attention du jeune homme.

- Harry, le film ne commence qu'a 17h30 et nous n'avons besoin de partir que vers les 17h. Alors, pour nous occuper nous pourrions faire une partie de Cluedo?

Immédiatement, les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller et Severus poussa un long soupir intérieur. S'il y avait bien un jeu que Severus trouvait stupide, c'était le Cluedo. Les salles était toujours les mêmes, tout comme l'histoire et, l'option suicide n'était absolument pas envisagée dans ce jeu. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, Harry adorait jouer au Cluedo. Il pouvait faire 20 parties à la suite sans jamais se lasser. En même temps, tous les jeux touchant de près ou de loin aux enquêtes ou à la logique policière intéressaient le jeune homme. Que ce soit des jeux de plateau, de cartes ou vidéo. D'ailleurs, Harry avait eu l'audace d'acheter un cluedo version jeu de carte, pour pouvoir y jouer partout.

Etrangement, le repas fut rapidement expédié après la proposition de Severus et Harry alla chercher le jeu dans son armoire.

Severus en profita pour mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il la ferait plus tard. Puis alla s'installer sur le canapé noir en face de la table basse. Il ne fallut que quelque secondes supplémentaire à Harry pour revenir, un grand sourire au lèvres et la boite tant détestée par Severus entre les mains.

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils jouaient à ce maudit jeu de société ! Severus n'en pouvait plus ! D'abord madame Rose assassinait le colonel Moutarde dans la salle de musique avec le pied de biche, ensuite le professeur Violet assassinait le docteur Olive dans la bibliothèque et ainsi de suite. Il haïssait ce jeu de toute son âme ! Les noms des personnages étaient stupides, les lieux étaient quelconques! Si seulement toutes ses affaires, au poste, étaient aussi simples à résoudre. Il n'aurait plus besoin de s'éloigner longtemps de son amour !

Severus poussa un énième soupire en voyant Harry remettre le plateau de jeu en place pour rejouer. Mais face au grand sourire lumineux du jeune chocolatier, Severus ravala son mécontentement et se prépara à perdre une nouvelle partie. Ce ne serait que leur quinzième partie après tout.

Lorsque l'horloge du coin cuisine afficha 16h45, Severus laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement.

- Harry, il est l'heure de se préparer. Fit Severus en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Avec un petit sourire déçut, Harry rangea le jeu dans sa boite. Il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la solution encore une fois, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire d'annonce. Dommage ! Madame Pervenche s'en tirait à bon compte aujourd'hui mais il l'aurait une prochaine fois !

Une fois le jeu de retour à sa place dans l'armoire, Harry se changea vite fait dans la chambre, Severus occupant déjà la salle de bain. Severus ne se déshabillait jamais devant lui. Un fait qu'Harry avait rapidement remarquée. Pourtant d'après certains souvenirs qui lui étaient revenu, l'homme ne s'était jamais gêné pour se changer dans la chambre ou même dans le salon, sous ses yeux. Pourtant, depuis son retour de l'hôpital, le policier faisait attention à ne pas le déranger avec ses anciennes habitudes. Et Harry en était quelque peu soulagé et touché. Le brun espérait vraiment que cette soirée allait lui permettre de faire avancer les choses entre eux.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux habillés, Severus conduisit Harry jusqu'au parking et lui ouvrit la portière côté passager. Face à ce geste galant, Harry lui envoya un petit sourire joyeux.

Le trajet jusqu'au cinéma se déroula tranquillement et une fois sur place, les deux hommes tombèrent d'accord pour un film d'action qui, d'après la critique, était digne des derniers James Bond.

Harry et Severus se rendirent dans la salle correspondante à leur film et furent agréablement surpris par le peu de monde présent. Ils étaient pourtant arrivés seulement avec 10 minutes d'avance.

Par habitude, Severus guida Harry jusqu'à la dernière rangée de siège, tout en haut de la salle. C'était toujours à cet endroit qu'ils s'asseyaient lorsqu'ils venaient voir un film ensemble, avant. Harry ne fit aucune remarque sur le choix de Severus. Il en fut même ravi. Ainsi, il pouvait voir toute la salle et se sentait quelque peu rassuré de ce pseudo pouvoir que ceci lui procurait.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Severus et Harry n'échangèrent pas un mot. Il se sentaient bien ensemble et attendaient patiemment que le film commence.

Lorsque enfin, le noir se fit dans la salle, Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, prêt à passer près de deux heures de détente avec Severus.

Severus s'ennuyait profondément ! Cela ne faisait qu'une trentaine de minutes que le film avait commencé et il avait déjà deviné toute l'intrique du meurtrier, en passant par les différentes relations cachées entre les personnages, jusqu'au dénouement plus que guimauve qui ne le libèrerait pas avant quarante cinq bonnes minutes. Pourtant il adorait les film du genre James Bond, mais là, franchement c'était plus un film à effet spéciaux qu'un travail de cinéaste professionnel !

Severus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. Ce dernier semblait complètement prit par le film. Il s'était même redressé dans son fauteuil, un bras sur chaque accoudoir.

Soudain, le regard de Severus fut attiré par la main du jeune homme. Cette dernière était posée délicatement sur le velours rouge de l'accoudoir. La pâleur de la peau se détachait parfaitement du tissu dans la pénombre de la salle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le policier avança doucement sa propre main de l'accoudoir. Elle resta quelques seconde en l'air avant de se poser avec douceur sur son homologue jusqu'à la recouvrir entièrement.

Severus reporta son regard sur l'écran, attendant la réaction de son jeune amour. Harry l'avait toujours obligé à lui tenir la main lorsqu'ils étaient au cinéma. Il voulait toujours qu'ils soient en contact. Et Severus c'était toujours laissé faire avec joie.

Harry se figea. Severus venait de poser sa main sur la sienne. Un incroyable frisson le traversa et une douce chaleur se propagea depuis son cœur. Soudain, quelques images passèrent devant ses yeux et Harry comprit qu'il était habituel pour eux de se tenir la main au cinéma. Alors, Severus souhaitait réellement revivre cela avec lui ? Ce simple geste venait de faire comprendre à Harry que Severus souhaitait reconstruire une histoire avec lui. Il l'aimait toujours ! Il voulait lui aussi lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à leur laisser une chance.

Severus crut qu'il avait fait une erreur lorsque soudain, la main du chocolatier bougea sous la sienne. Pendants quelques microsecondes, Severus crut qu'il allait retirer sa main. Mais bien au contraire, Harry ne fit qu'écarter ses doigts de façon à ce que ceux de Severus se placent entre les siens. Puis ils les resserra, immobilisant la main du policier.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le visage d'Harry du coin de l'œil. Même dans les ténèbres de la salle, il pouvait dire que le jeune homme était d'une belle couleur cramoisie. Avec un doux sourire, Severus serra ses propres doigts contre la paume de Harry, faisant naître un magnifique sourire sur le visage de ce dernier.

Apparemment, Harry avait décidé de leur laisser une réelle chance. Il ferait tout pour séduire son amour et le faire succomber à son charme une deuxième fois !

Le reste du film passa sans que Severus fasse vraiment attention. La seule chose qui comptait était cette main au creux de la sienne qu'il caressait doucement du pouce pendant tout le reste de la séance.

De son côté, Harry fut incapable de suivre le reste du film. Il ne pensait plus qu'a une seule chose. La caresse de ce pouce sur le dos de sa main qui lui envoyait de douces ondes de chaleur.

Il était 19H30 lorsque Harry et Severus sortirent de la salle de cinéma. Aucun des deux n'étaient capable de se rappeler correctement les derniers instants du film, mais ils s'en fichaient bien l'un comme l'autre.

Une fois sortis du cinéma, Severus conduisit Harry jusqu'à la voiture et lui ouvrit à nouveau galamment la portière. Avec un sourire amusé, Harry monta rapidement dans la voiture. Il attendit que Severus se soit installé derrière le volant pour lui demander :

- Où va t'on maintenant ?

- Je pensais t'emmener dans notre restaurant habituel. Répondit l'homme en mettant le contact.

- Chez Blaise alors. Fit Harry calmement avant d'écarquiller les yeux. C'était la soirée ou quoi ? Ces souvenirs étaient à la fête ce soir ?

- Oui. Tu t'en rappel ? Fit doucement Severus en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- Je… J'ai des images qui me reviennent… Dés…

- Ne t'excuse pas Harry. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Le fait que cela te revienne me fait plaisir d'une certaine manière. Fit gentiment Severus en attachant sa ceinture et en manœuvrant le volant.

- Cela te fait… Plaisir ? Demanda Harry en fixant le visage de son conducteur.

- Oui. Ça me prouve que ces moments étaient assez importants pour toi. Ta mémoire ne les a pas totalement effacés, ils étaient juste cachés, en quelque sorte.

- Alors j'ai hâte de gagner la partie pour tous les retrouver. Harry s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège, le sourire aux lèvres. Le même que celui présent sur les lèvres du policier.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence calme et partagé. Malheureusement pour Harry, leur arrivée au restaurant ne se fit absolument pas dans le calme. Dès que Blaise fut mit au courant de leur arrivée dans son établissement, il quitta les cuisines pour se pendre au cou d'Harry.

Blaise, Drago et Harry s'étaient rencontrés à la même époque. D'ailleurs, à ce moment là, Blaise était le meilleur ami de Drago. Mais les trois garçons avaient très vite sympathisés au point de devenirs meilleurs amis. Mais Blaise n'avait pas souhaité suivre Harry et Drago dans la création de chocolat. Bien sûr, il leur avait donné un coup de main dans leur début avec la chocolaterie), tout comme eux lui avaient renvoyé l'ascenseur lorsqu'il avait créé son propre restaurant. Mais cela n'avait pas du tout empêché les trois garçons de se retrouver souvent pour des soirées dégustation.

- Je suis tellement content de te voir Harry ! Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir à l'hôpital, mais je ne suis revenu en Angleterre que depuis deux jours! Il y avait un magnifique congrès sur le…

- Merci Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'Harry ne t'en veut pas du tout. Peux-tu simplement nous conduire à notre table ? Fit Severus d'une voix calme.

Blaise se stoppa immédiatement, mais ne perdit pas son sourire pour autant. D'un geste joyeux, il fit demi-tour et les conduisit jusqu'à leur table habituelle. Effectivement, depuis la création de son établissement, Blaise avait toujours gardé une table libre. D'abord pour Harry et Drago, ensuite pour Harry et Severus.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés, le menu en main, Severus s'autorisa un regard vers Harry. Le jeune homme semblait être plongé dans la carte.

Harry avait un peu de mal à se sentir totalement à l'aise. Certes leur table était placée dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Mais depuis qu'il s'était assit à cette table, il avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Il était persuadé qu'un souvenir souhaitait remonter à la surface, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, ce dernier semblait avoir quelques problème à émerger des profondeurs de sa mémoire.

- Que ce passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda tranquillement Severus.

- Je… C'est étrange… Nous… Est-ce que nous avons déjà mangé ici tous les deux ? Je sais parfaitement que je venais de temps à autre avec Drago. Mais me retrouver là, avec toi, me donne une étrange impression de déjà vu. Mais ça ne veut pas me revenir.

- Oui, nous avons déjà mangé ici, ensemble, plusieurs fois. Et toujours à la même table. Peut-être qu'elles sont trop nombreuses pour que ta mémoire puisse toutes te les représenter. Ne t'en fait pas. Ça viendra. Je trouve que tu as déjà eu pas mal de retour pour ce soir.

C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'il avait eu trop de souvenir dans la même journée, il avait fini avec un sacré mal de tête.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tente dans ce que nous propose ce cher Blaise ? Demanda tranquillement Severus en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas tant changée que cela depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu avec Harry. Mais pour son amour, c'était différent. Alors il attendit patiemment qu'il choisisse.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour se décider sur une légère soupe de potiron suivie d'un poulet, frites. Severus fit alors signe au serveur et commanda la même chose que son compagnon.

En attendant que leurs entrées leur soient servies, Harry observa la salle du restaurant. Certaines choses avant changées depuis la dernière fois qu'il était… Non depuis son dernier souvenir d'il y a deux ans. Bien sûr que Blaise avait du refaire la décoration de sa salle. Il avait même dut faire des améliorations dans sa cuisine. Beaucoup de choses changeaient en deux ans.

Severus vit un éclat de tristesse traverser le visage de Harry. A quoi le jeune homme pouvait-il bien penser pour se sentir triste en ce moment ? Dans un élan incontrôlé, la main droite de Severus alla se poser sur celle de Harry.

A ce contact, le jeune homme reposa ses yeux sur le policier. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne voulurent plus se lâcher. Harry se sentait profondément rassuré par la douceur qui se reflétait dans les deux onyx de Severus. Un silence des plus doux se posa sur leur table.

Un raclement de gorge brisa leur bulle de silence. Blaise se tenait devant eux, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je suis désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais vous intimidez mon serveur ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il vous trouve mignons au point de ne pas oser vous déranger ! C'est bon Matthew, tu peux les servir, ils sont revenus sur terre ! Fit gentiment Blase avec un grand sourire.

Harry prit une magnifique couleur pourpre pendant que le serveur déposait leurs entrées sur la table. Lui même ne savait pas trop comment se comporter maintenant.

Heureusement pour tout le monde, Blaise dut rapidement retourner dans les cuisines.

Harry et Severus commencèrent leur repas tranquillement. Ils échangeaient quelques banalités sur le travail de Severus ou sur la chocolaterie et ses clients. Les deux hommes étaient totalement détendus et profitaient pleinement de la présence de l'autre.

Le repas ce passa dans la plus douce des ambiances. Harry était aux anges. Surtout qu'entre chaque plat, Severus prenait sa main et ne la lâchait plus, même devant le serveur. Il ne la laissait échapper que pour manger et la reprenait immédiatement derrière.

Pour Severus, ce repas était vraiment magique. Il pouvait clairement se laisser aller ici. Et il ne s'en gênait absolument pas. Il était trop heureux de voir le visage rayonnant d'Harry devant lui. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Lorsque le moment du dessert arriva, le serveur leur apporta une assiette d'assortiments de chocolats chacun.

- Avec les compliments du patron messieurs. Expliqua simplement le serveur avant de repartir rapidement d'où il venait.

- Qu'est-ce que…? Demanda Harry en regardant son assiette. Il n'avait pourtant pas commandé de menu, ni de dessert.

- C'est une habitude qu'a prit Blaise. Un soir, il c'est rendu compte que les seuls choses sucrées que j'acceptais de manger étaient tes chocolats. Et depuis, à chaque dessert il nous en sert toujours un assortiment. Fit doucement Severus, la main d'Harry de nouveau entre ses doigts.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de faire un magnifique sourire à l'homme tout en prenant une jolie couleur grenade.

- De plus c'est un dessert pratique ! Je n'ai pas besoin de mes deux mains. Et sans aucun problème Severus se mit à manger ses chocolats un à un avec les doigts.

Harry voulu l'imiter mais il se retrouva totalement pétrifié sur place. Severus mangeant un chocolat avec les doigts était le spectacle le plus érotique qu'il se rappelait avoir vu de toute sa vie, enfin pour ce qu'il avait encore en mémoire.

Harry ne pouvait quitter du regard les lèvres fines de Severus engloutir doucement le chocolat, puis les doigts qui trainaient légèrement sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que le policier se rendait compte à quel point il était magnifique à cet instant ?

De son côté, Severus était fière de lui. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il connaissait par cœur, c'était Harry. Et à chaque fois qu'ils mangeaient ici, Harry se figeait au moment du dessert. Au début, Severus n'avait pas comprit pourquoi, puis à force de persuasion, le jeune homme le lui avait expliqué. Il se rappelait encore son étonnement face au visage rouge vif de son compagnon qui lui avouait qu'il était plus que sensuel quand il mangeait ses chocolats. Et là il en profitait honteusement.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. D'une part, il n'arrivait pas à quitter Severus du regard, de l'autre, sa main entre les doigts de Severus commençait à le brûler. Comme si la main de Severus devenait de plus en plus incandescente. Il commençait à avoir un peu trop chaud.

Essayant de prendre un air décontracté, Harry bu rapidement une gorgée d'eau et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, malgré le spectacle de Severus et de ses chocolats. Bon, autant qu'il mange les siens. Cela l'empêcherait peut-être de trop penser au policier.

Harry prit à son tour un chocolat dans son assiette et commença à le manger. C'était étrange pour lui de déguster une de ses créations en dehors de sa boutique. Mais ils étaient toujours aussi délicieux ! Mon dieu ce qu'il pouvait aimer le chocolat !

Inconsciemment, il laissa apparaître une expression de pur bonheur. A cette vision, Severus s'étrangla quelque peu avec un de ses monticules de cacao. Alors ça, il n'en avait plus l'habitude ! Harry et sa passion pour le chocolat. Ça c'était calmé déjà quelque mois avant l'incident. Severus avait perdu l'habitude de voir le plaisir, presque sexuel qu'Harry pouvait afficher quand il dégustait un chocolat.

Plus d'une fois au tout début de leur relation, Severus avait faillit craquer devant cette image. Que cela soit au restaurant, à la maison ou même au magasin, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher clairement son plaisir. Le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Le policier se mit à prier pour que le jeune homme finisse rapidement son assiette et qu'ils puissent ainsi rentrer rapidement.

Les deux hommes gardèrent leurs regards fixés sur leurs assiettes respectives. Heureusement, ils ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour finir leurs chocolats et quitter le restaurant, après avoir remercier Blaise et lui avoir fait la promesse de lui donner des nouvelles rapidement, ainsi qu'un nouvel arrivage de chocolats.

Cette fois, le trajet de retour dans la voiture fut tendu. Ni Severus, ni Harry n'ouvrait la bouche de peur de laisser sortir une parole qui briserait le délicat équilibre qui s'était créer entre eux.

Ce fut uniquement une fois dans l'appartement, la porte correctement refermée que Severus rendit les armes.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Harry se retrouva cloué contre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Le visage de Severus à quelques centimètres du sien. Il sentait parfaitement le souffle du policier glisser lentement sur ses lèvres. Harry avait soudainement conscience de tout son corps dans les moindres détails. Une chaleur apaisante se répandait dans tout son être.

Severus n'en pouvait plus, il avait tellement envi d'embrasser le jeune homme. De prendre possession de ses lèvres pour ne plus jamais les laisser le quitter. Mais il ne voulait pas forcer Harry. Alors même si se trouver aussi près de son amour et ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser était quasiment insoutenable, il restait à quelques millimètres de la bouche désirée. Ses mains appuyées contre le mur de chaque côté du visage d'Harry l'aidaient à ne pas faire le dernier pas. Il voulait que le brun décide de lui même s'il était prêt.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Severus, Harry le comprit. S'il voulait l'avoir, il devait aller lui même le chercher. Alors, doucement, le souffle erratique le jeune homme pencha légèrement la tête et avança vers les lèvres du plus âgé.

Lorsque elles se rencontrèrent, un pur bonheur les envahit. Severus enlaça le brun par la taille, le ramenant le plus près possible de son corps. Harry passa rapidement ses bras autour du cou du policier. Ils se serraient avec force l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'un d'eux disparaisse brusquement. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus violent et passionné. Ils se dévoraient presque.

Harry avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui était entrain de ce passer. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter les bras de Severus, il se sentait tellement protéger entre eux, au point que la tête commençait à lui tourner.

Soudain, Severus se rendit compte que Harry s'appuyait de plus en plus contre son corps. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en continuant d'embrasser son petit brun. Avec douceur il calma le baiser, puis s'éloigna, à regret de la bouche tant aimée. La vision de son amant était merveilleuse. Le souffle saccadé, les joues rouges et les yeux clôt, il était magnifique. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour du brun de façon à ce qu'Harry appui sa tête contre son épaule. Il le laissa retrouver son souffle, tout en se demandant si son amant s'était rendu compte qu'il avait presque arrêté de respirer pendant leur baiser. Même cette habitude ne l'avait pas quitté malgré l'incident.

De son côté, Harry avait lâché le cou de Severus pour s'accrocher à sa chemise. La tête posée contre l'épaule du policier, il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ce qui était assez difficile car il sentait parfaitement tout les points de contacts entre son corps et celui de Severus.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le plus grand silence.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda doucement Severus en caressant le dos d'Harry d'une main.

- Je crois que j'ai un peu oublié de respirer. Désolé. Répondit doucement Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Harry sentit parfaitement le sourire dans la voix de l'homme. Il se redressa alors pour se rendre compte que Severus souriait bien.

- Comment ? Demanda Harry, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Severus.

- Hé bien, depuis le début de notre relation, à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons après que j'ai été absent pendant longtemps tu oublis presque de respirer lors de notre premier baiser. Tu m'as expliqué que c'était l'émotion qui te faisait faire cela.

- Oh. Je… Je suis désolé… Fit lentement Harry en baissant la tête.

Severus rattrapa rapidement le menton du jeune pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je trouve ça adorable moi. Ça me montre à quel point tu tiens à moi et combien je t'ai manqué. Severus déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres rouges du jeune homme.

Les joues d'Harry rosirent légèrement sous la remarque de Severus. Il avait eu l'impression de retrouver sa place en embrassant le policier. Il voulait plus que tout ressentir à nouveau cette sensation. Il était maintenant sûr et certain que Severus était l'homme de sa vie et qu'il devait tout faire pour qu'il forme de nouveau un couple uni. Même s'il ne retrouvait pas entièrement la mémoire, il voulait vivre avec cet homme pour le restant de sa vie.

Harry était étonné de se qu'il ressentait. Aucune sensation qu'il avait déjà éprouvée dans sa vie n'avait été si forte. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte une larme dévala sa joue. Mais elle fut rapidement cueillie par un pouce caressant. Et effacé par de douces lèvres qui remontèrent lentement jusqu'à sa bouche.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Mais ce dernier fut lent et tout en douceur. Ils voulaient prendre le temps de se goûter, de se découvrir. Ils jouaient et en même temps, se séduisaient l'un l'autre.

Lorsque Severus mit fin au baiser, Harry fut encore plus rouge et essoufflé. Mais de façon si adorable que le policier se dit que son nouveau jeu serait de voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait faire rougir le jeune homme avec un seul baiser.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, enlacés contre la porte d'entrée.

À suivre

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Laissez moi un petit message avec votre avis, positif ou constructif ;)

Au prochain chapitre

Blue moon 999


End file.
